Love Dont Cost a Thing
by locurabella
Summary: What if she bribed him? Better summary inside. Naley. Finally Complete
1. Chapter 1

****

Summary: This is completely AU. This story is loosely based on the original version not the one with Nick Cannon. What if nerdy Haley bribed the jock Nathan Scott?

Background: Haley is an only child. Instead of working at Karen's Café, she's a dog-walker. Her friends are Mouth and Jimmy. Nathan and Lucas are cousins, Deb and Dan are Nathan's parents and Keith and Karen are Lucas' parents. Lucas is dating Brooke, and Jake and Peyton are dating also. All of them are the most popular crowd at Tree Hill High. Brooke used to be Haley's friend but in the middle of freshman year she stopped talking to Haley because she became a cheerleader. Nathan is dating Rachel, she's a freshman at college. Everyone's seniors.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or places I may say 

CH1:

__

Great, I'm late. If it wasn't for that stupid dog chasing that stupid squirrel I would have been here earlier, Haley thought as she was rushing to her classroom. While she was busy complaining to herself, all of a sudden she felt a THUMP, and all her stuff went crashing to the ground.

"Just great, that's all I need right now" she sarcastically said as she was collecting her things; too busy to notice who she bumped into.

"Are you ok? Sorry about that" the stranger said.

"Yeah, next time watch…" _damn it! From all the people to bump into, it had to be Nathan Scott, the most gorgeous guy in the school_, she thought, not trying to stare at his mesmerizing, blue eyes.

"Nathan! What are you doing? Come on!" said Tim with some guys from afar, all staring at him.

"Yeah, next time watch were you're going loser" he left quickly avoiding eye contact.

"Were you're going" she whispered slowly, as she walked to class confused, trying to figure out what had just happened. _Maybe, Nathan does have a heart. Whatever_, she shrugged off continued her way to class.

---------------

"Nathan, why were you talking to that nerd?" questioned Tim.

"It was nothing. She bumped into me, that was all. Who cares anyways. Are you guys ready to kick the other team ass tonight!?" he yelled.

"Hell yes!" everyone cheered for the upcoming game.

----------------------

After school, Haley arrived to her house pissed more than how she was this morning.

"Hey honey how was school?" smiled her mother warmly.

"Awful. First I'm late to school because the Anderson's dog chased a squirrel, then I bump into one of the popular kids, who ends up being a jerk. Then I forgot my homework which was due today" she whined.

"Well better days will come sweetie" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. What's for dinner? I'm hungry and in an one hour I have to walk Karen's dog" she said walking into the kitchen; her dad was currently reading the newspaper.

"There's my lovely daughter" he smiled at her.

"Hi daddy how are you?" she asked sittings next to him while papering herself a sandwich.

"I'm great, so any boys asked you out yet to the dance next month?" he asked curiously.

"Daddy!" Haley yelled embarrassed, "well no. No guys have asked me, besides I don't think I'm going" she said.

"What? Why? It's a big dance, you should go. Maybe you should take your friend Marvin with you" he suggested.

"We're just friends, and it would be too awkward, and like I said I'm not going" she said once more.

"I think you should reconsider, and any guy would be lucky to take you" he said.

"We'll see about that. Now I got to go, bye" she said wrapping her sandwich to go. _Yeah, any guy would be lucky to go with me. I'm your plain Jane, but I'm also considered a nerd at school. I really don't have a social life unless you consider staying late at night watching the sky with your telescope. Well, I haven't been a loner always. I did have a boyfriend last year, Chris Keller. But after a year together he dumped me, saying he needed his options open, and to explore what's out there. I was so stupid to think we would be together forever, I even lost my virginity to him. He sweet talked me to it, and plus I was sort of drunk, if I could I would take it back . He was my first love, and like that he moved out to the next town and out of my heart._


	2. Chapter 2

****

CH2:

Haley rang the door, as she impatiently stood waiting. _What is taking so long? _Then the door opened, revealing Lucas Roe.

"Hi-

"Mom!The dog walker is here!" he shouted, cutting her off; not even saying hello to her, as if she was worthless.

"Asshole" she whispered as he left.

"Haley, how are you?" Karen approached her sweetly. _I'm fine, but how is it that your son is a complete ass, and yet you're so kind? _Haley thought.

"I'm fine, how are you? I'm here for Roger" she smiled back.

"I'll go get him, I'll be right back" she said. _Wouldn't it be faster if you came out with your dog? Then greeting me, then go getting him? _Haley thought, but was quickly interrupted by a someone parking outside the house.

"Yeah, today is perfect. Brooke's here, who's next Peyton?" Haley whispered to herself annoyed. Today was not her day. Brooke made her way to the house, like Lucas ignored and walked right pass her.

"Here he is, now take care of my Roger" Karen appeared with a golden retriever.

"Like always, we'll see you later" she answered, quickly grabbing his collar, and off she was to their walk.

------------------

As Brooke made her way pass Haley, she quickly sneaked up to Lucas, grabbing him, then kissing him passionate.

"Hi baby" Brooke said as she sat on his bed moments later.

"Brooke, what a surprise. I thought you had cheerleading right now" he said making his way to his bed as well.

"We finished early, so I though I come and surprise you. Why? Do you want me to go?" she asked, beginning to rise from the bed, but Lucas grabbed her leg placing her on his lap.

"No, I love you coming. I just wasn't expected you" he answered, slowly making his way to kiss her.

"Oh well, in that case…" she leaned in and kissed him.

"Ok we should stop" Lucas said moments later. "My mom down stairs, and-

"Yeah I know. So are you going to Nathan's party after the game?" she asked, standing up from his bed, fixing her uniform.

"Do you even have to ask me? Of course. Can't wait to check out my uncle Dan's new surround sound" he said, also getting up, now searching for his uniform.

"Wait, didn't you tell me it was forbidden for Nathan to use it? Or anyone else? Because it was really expensive?" Brooke asked, recalling one of the cousins told her the warning.

"Technically yes, but he and aunt Deb are out of town. So they wont know… Have you seen my uniform?" he asked confused, still looking for it.

"Did you look in your bag?" she asked.

"Don't you think I would…. Oh yeah, it's right here. Haha" he said blushing, grabbing his uniform out of the bag and placing it on.

"You know, for a smart guy you can be really dumb… And they call me slow" she said sarcastically.

"Ok, lets go now" he said, as they were both left for the game.

-----------------

****

Thanks 4 the reviews! I know my writing right now is kind of crappy, like chapter 1, but I promise I'll try to fix my errors. I'm posting this story from another board, I wrote this first chapters long ago. I appreciate any kind of comment, be honest. I really like to hear your feedback ! Remember the more replies, the faster I update. Thanks !


	3. Chapter 3

****

CH3:

Everyone at the game was excited. The Ravens were tied 28-28 against the Pirates, and only one minute remaining. It was silent as Nathan had the ball… and _swoosh_. Perfect free throw. Everyone cheered, and cheerleaders threw themselves at Nathan to congratulate him. The Ravens won 31-28.

"Ravens, huddle up" Coach Whitey said.

" You guys played a great game, now go take showers, all of you stink!" he yelled excited for the victory.

"Nathan, good shot. I'll see you at your party" Lucas said from behind him.

"What, you're not going to shower?" Nathan asked confused, that his cousin was walking the opposite direction.

"Of course I am. I'm just going to do that home. I'll see you later" Lucas answered, leaving with Brooke.

"Alright bye" Nathan replied, going to the boys locker room.

------------------

Back at Haley's house, she was currently watching Coyote Ugly.

"Haley, your friend's here!" her mouth yelled from downstairs.

"Hey Mouth, how was the game?" she asked him as he made his way to her computer chair.

"It was good, they won. Nathan made the winning shot, like always" Mouth replied.

"What else is new? And let me guess, then all the cheerleaders threw themselves to him?" Haley asked.

"Yup. What guy wouldn't want a crowd of beautiful girls running to you? Unless if they're running to beat you up" Mouth answered. Haley stared at him odd, then knew why he replied that.

"Are you still hung up on what happened third grade?" she laughed.

"Hey! If you were me, you get chills down your spine, every time you see a crowd of girls. I mean all I did was tell this girls she was really pretty, and the next thing you know all her friends and her are chasing me, saying I have cuties! If it wasn't for the bell, I might of died" he cried out. Haley busted out laughing more.

"Stop laughing, thanks to them, I'm haunted for ever" Mouth pouted.

"I'm sorry, it's just hell of funny. But hey, remember if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't ever have meet you" she smiled.

"Oh yeah, you came right after they left. I thought you were going to kick me too, but you offered to take me to the nurses office" Mouth answered, smiling at the memory.

"Yup, and ever since that day, you been my buddy" she smiled at him.

"So what do you think is going on at Nathan's party?" he asked.

"Girls being whores, guys getting drunk, hoping to get laid and etc" she said flatly.

"When are you going to get your new telescope again?" Mouth asked.

"_Tomorrow_" she sang it out. "I been saving my money just for it. All $3,000 of it" she added.

"Finally, we can see the stars better, than the one you made" he teased.

"I cant wait" she said, then soon they both started to watch the movie.

----------------

At Nathan's, every one was out of control. Guys kept trying to drink beer can after beer can to see who can drink the most. Couples were upstairs doing their thing. While the rest were dancing to the loud surround system it provided for the stereo. Nathan was talking to his team friends, but shortly heard a crash, and then the music suddenly stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked moving his friends out of his way. As he was walking to the living room, he heard everyone shout:

"_Fight, fight!_"

"What the…?" then he saw his dads new surround sound brake into the ground; two guys had smashed it onto the ground.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" he yelled as he grabbed one guy, and Tim grabbed the other.

"You guys get the fuck out of my house now!" Nathan shouted at the two guys. Finally everyone was leaving, Lucas came up to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some retarded guys got into a fight and broke my dads new speakers. What am I going to do?" he started to pace around panicking.

"Why don't you return them? And get them replace? Your dad will never know" Peyton said.

"That's a good idea. Now I have to find the receipt and I'll go tomorrow" he said relieved. _My dad would kill me if he knew_, he thought.

"So are you guys going to hang and help me clean?" Nathan asked.

"Um, yeah I would stay but I promised I give Brooke a ride, later" Lucas said quickly leaving with Brooke.

"Good luck Nathan!" Brooke yelled from outside.

"Peyton, Jake. My best buds, help me?" he asked, showing them puppy eyes.

"Yeah, Jake and I have to leave, I promised I stay to help him…cook" she lied.

"Cook?" they both asked shocked.

"Yes, Jake remember? You wanted an omelet?" she asked with a lets go face.

"Ah yeah, I always wanted one. Ok bye Nathan" Jake said, leaving with Peyton.

"Later " Peyton said.

"Some great friends I have" Nathan muttered, beginning to clean his house.

--------------

THANKS 4 THE REPLIES!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

CH4:

It was Sunday afternoon and Haley was picking out her telescope at Radio Shack.

"Hello Miss, do you need any help?" a sales man asked her.

"No thanks, I'm just checking them out" she said politely.

"Alright then" he said leaving to help the next client. _I wonder if they have these in different colors_? Haley thought to herself. A couples minutes later she heard a familiar voice complaining at the register.

"But you have to understand, I need these to be replaced. My dad is going to be home tomorrow and he's going to freak when he sees it" he yelled at the cashier.

"I'm sorry sir. No receipt, no exchange" the cashier explained. Haley decided to walk closer to the register without being obvious, she then saw it was Nathan.

"Look, you have to help. If you want I can come every weekend for a month and work here to pay you back. Or even more. Please?" Nathan pleaded.

"I'm sorry but either you get me the receipt or just buy a new one" the man said getting annoyed.

"But I don't have $2,850 with me" he said in an aggravated tone.

"There's nothing we can do then" the man answered. Haley was watching Nathan desperate face, an all of a sudden she got an idea. She began to walk towards him.

"Hi Nathan" she said sweetly standing right behind him.

"Hi" he said not even looking back at who said it.

"How are you?" she asked, playing dumb.

"I'm angry, look I really don't have time…"he turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you" was all he said.

"I can help you" Haley smiled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I overheard you, and like I said, I can help you" she said.

"Really thanks-

"For price" she finished.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"You to be my boyfriend for a month, and to take me to the dance too" she replied smirking.

"You're crazy! There's no way I'm going to be your boyfriend" Nathan answered amused. _Was she serious?_

"Fine. Keep your old speakers, wonder what your old man is going to do to you when he sees them?" she asked smiling and slowly began to walk away. Nathan was looking around thinking if he should agree. _Should I do it? _He thought, running his hand through his hair.

"Haley wait!" he shouted. Haley smirked and turned around.

"I thought you see it my way" she said, then gave the money to the man at the register to replace them.

"Alright then, let me get you your new speakers. I'll be right back" the man said confused from overhearing the whole conversation.

"So why are you doing this?" Nathan asked her.

"I like to call fate. I saw you desperate, and I thought I take advantage of that moment" Haley told him.

"And I thought you were nice… This is so wrong" he said in a mean tone. The sales man returned back with new speakers.

"Here you go…you know, back in my days this wasn't how we got boyfriends and girlfriends" he said looking at them.

"Thanks" they both said strangely walking away from the store.

"Teenagers" he said, getting back to his job.

"Ok, so meet me outside of school tomorrow morning" Haley said helping Nathan carry the speakers to his car.

"Fine but this is only for a month" he said opening his car trunk.

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow" Haley said, setting the speakers in his car.

"Whatever" he whispered pissed off.

"Bye boyfriend" he heard her say as she was walking away.

"What have I got myself into?" Nathan replied shortly as he began to drive away.

-------------

OK, THERES THE LATEST CHAPTER, I HOPE ALL YOU LIKE IT, SORRY THEY BEEN SO SHORT. I PROMISE LATER THEY WILL GET LONGER. PLEASE REPLY, THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

****

CH5:

Where is he? Haley thought as she was waiting for Nathan outside the school. _He better not of ditch me_. She decided to walk over to his locker to see if he was there, but on her way there someone grabbed her onto an empty classroom.

"Hey!" she screamed, then turned; it was no other than Nathan.

"We agreed we meet in front of the school, where were you?" she asked aggravated.

"I know, but I'm not going to be seen out in public with the way you look" he answered.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" she questioned. She was wearing regular flared jeans with her key chain hanging from her right jean pocket and a colorful button blouse. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing glasses.

"You're kidding me right?" he teased.

"No" she said honestly.

"Ok first, do you need the glasses?" he asked taking her glasses off, and realized that she had really beautiful eyes.

"For reading only, but I don't want to be taking them off and on. So I just leave them on" she answered.

"Well, you look better without them" he handed her the glasses to put them away.

"Do you have another shirt under your blouse?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I have a black tank-top" she answered placing her book bag down.

"Alright, take it off and only leave your tank on" he replied. Haley started to unbutton her blouse, Nathan naturally a guy couldn't help but stare.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"Um, here let me…" he started to fix her hair, he took of her scrunchy, setting her hair down.

"Ok, that's some improvement, but one more thing. Put your keys in you bag" he said.

"Is that it?" she asked after.

"Yeah we're done. This week have to go shopping for better clothes… Now lets go to class" he began walking to class in front of her.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be holding my hand?" she asked him. Nathan looked back at her, not wanting to do that.

"Look, we don't really have- she grabbed his hand.

"My class is in room 503" she said. Though once she grabbed his hand, everyone around that hall way were staring at them. Girls were giving glares at Haley, wanting to be her, while the guys were just confused, why he was with her? Nathan began to panic, so he began to walk quickly to her classroom.

"Slow down Nathan, we're walking to class, not running" she said trying to keep up with him.

"I know, but I have to do something right now" he said looking at her, then he looked up half way to her class, while there were his friends.

"Hey… Nathan?" Lucas asked confused when he saw them.

"Hey everyone, this is Haley….my girlfriend" he whispered the last part. Everyone was silent; staring at them.

"Ok then bye" Nathan answered quickly, beginning to walk fast again, still holding Haley's hand.

"Bye everyone" Haley said right after Nathan dragged her to her class.

-------------

"What just happened?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan's going out with Haley" Lucas said still confused.

"Maybe he's doing a charity thing" Peyton said.

"But isn't he still going out with Rachel?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but maybe Nathan got tired of the long distance thing" Brooke said.

"Well, we'll find out at lunch" Lucas said.

-----------------

"We're here. I'll see you tomorrow" Nathan said walking away.

"Nathan, wait. This wasn't the deal" Haley replied angered. He turned around. "The deal was you to be my boyfriend, which meant walking me to class, eating lunch with me and being with you at your games at/or parties" she whispered, trying not to be heard.

"The deal was you being my girlfriend only" he said annoyed.

"Well, being your girlfriends includes all what I just said" she said, running her hand through her hair.

"Fine, meet me in front of the cafeteria, so we can get our lunch" he sighed. "So, later" he said walking away again when Haley called him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, placing her hands in her hips.

"What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"My kiss, hello?" she smiled.

"Kiss, right" he quickly walked up to her and gave a quick kiss in her check, but Haley grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss on his mouth.

"See you at lunch, boyfriend" she smiled, walking to her class. Nathan was outside shocked on what happened. _Ok…just breathe and ignore the stares and today will be ok_, he thought as he walked to his classroom, hoping today wouldn't be a long day.

---------------

"What was that about?" Mouth asked Haley, as she sat in her desk.

"What? Oh, Nathan? He's my boyfriend" she simply said like it wasn't a big thing.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Yesterday actually" she smiled playing with her pencil.

"How, where?" he asked further dazed.

"What's with the 20 questions? We're going out and that's it" she said not looking at him.

"Well, it's just weird. Saturday we were making fun of him, and now you're dating him?" he asked.

"Marvin, Haley, am I disturbing your conversation?" the teacher asked.

"No" they both answered shyly.

"Then everyone get out your books, and open it up to page 531" the teacher said.

"Oh Mouth. Today I'm not eating lunch with you and Jimmy. So don't wait up for me" Haley whispered. Mouth simply nodded, as he stared at her further, wondering if everything was all a dream, or if hell froze over or something?

-------------

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REPLIES!


	6. Chapter 6

****

CH6:

After 5 classes it was finally lunch. Classes went fast for Haley, she loved the attention she was receiving from her class mates. Everyone was saying how lucky she was for dating THE Nathan Scott ( mostly the girls).

For Nathan, classes went slow. Everyone was asking him how they got together, is it serious, etc. He was happy it was finally lunch. As the bell rang he began to walk toward the quad area.

"Nathan" Haley surprised him from behind.

"Hey… You have our lunches, you didn't have to do that" he said unsure.

"I know but my teacher let us out of class early, so I got us our lunch. I thought that this would give us more time to spend together" she smiled at him. "So are we just going to stand here or are we going to sit down?" she asked after a period

of silence.

"Oh yeah, come on" Nathan said as he began walking to his usual table, Haley following.

"Tell me how was day one? Of us being officially together?" Haley asked as they both sat down.

"It was ... Different, that's for sure" Nathan replied dryly, not really looking at her as he began to bite his burger.

"Mine too! But different in a good way, so many people came up to me as if we were friends for a long time. I like being popular" she smiled content. Nathan shrugged thinking: _yup she's definitely different than all the girls I ever meet_.

-------------

From across the quad was Mouth and Jimmy sitting outside also.

"Let me see if I get this right…" Jimmy began, "Haley is now dating Nathan Scott, just like that? Over night? The same guy that calls me Jordan and you lips, when we been the announcers for their basketball games ever since freshman year?" he asked confused and hurt that his best friend was dating someone without telling him nor Mouth.

"Yeah, that's what she told me today earlier" Mouth answered, looking behind him at Haley and Nathan.

"Well, as long as she doesn't become one of them, I'm happy for her. But this should be interesting to see how Nathan's friends are going to treat her" Jimmy said as Mouth nodded.

------------

"Nathan! Why are you so quiet? I expected you to be talkative" Haley whined, hating the silence.

"Sorry, well look, here comes my friends. Just act natural" he whispered.

"What did-

"Hey guys" Jake said a he and the others sat around them. All of a sudden Haley became quite, not knowing what to say.

"Hey" Nathan responded. Haley shyly smiled at everyone.

"So is everyone going to my party on Friday?" Nathan asked breaking the tension around the table.

"Hell yes! You'll know I'll be looking hot" Brooke said.

"Haley are you going?" Peyton asked observing her reaction.

"Of course she is. She's my girlfriend, why wouldn't she go?" Nathan asked, knowing what Peyton was up to. Haley turned to Nathan shocked. He finally said the G word out loud than in a whisper. She whispered a quick thank you, not being obvious.

"Well, since you're going it's only fair to let me and Peyton dress you up" Brooke smiled at Haley. Haley almost spit out her drink.

"What?" Haley asked, chocking from her drink.

"Since you're new, to us anyways. It's only fair to dress you up, and make you look hot" Brooke answered, then drank from her soda.

"No you're not" Nathan answered for Haley shortly.

"Don't you want your girlfriend looking hot for your party? Trust me Haley, you'll be looking fly by the time we're done with you" Brooke grinned. Everyone laughed, while Nathan rolled his eyes. Haley simply smiled, thinking the worst; _what is she going to do to me? _The rest of lunch was normal for Nathan and etc, though for Haley, she just stayed quiet, nodded and didn't even eat. It was a new experience for her.


	7. Chapter 7

****

CH 7:

After school Haley and Nathan went to Karen's café to eat lunch.

"Tell me again why you didn't eat during lunch?" Nathan asked Haley, who grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I was nervous...Nathan laughed... Hey don't laugh" she punched him in the arm.

"Sorry it's that the day you approached me, you been nothing but talkative" he said.

"I know but it's not everyday that you people-

"You people?" he asked.

"Well, you do know that you and the rest of your friends rule the school right?" she said in disbelief he was asking her that.

"I wouldn't say rule, more like direct" he smirked.

"Can you say cocky?" she exaggerated.

"Haha" he said, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Ok now time to eat" she said as she was about to bite her pizza when:

"Nathan, Haley!" Lucas shouted as him and the rest of the gang came into the café.

"Oh, come on" Haley whispered annoyed, dropping her pizza. Nathan laughed.

"You guys don't mind if we sit with you? Do you?" Lucas asked.

"Naw man" Nathan answered.

"Ok, we're just going to order" Lucas said leaving catching up with the others to order.

"Great, now I can't eat. Again" Haley said, slouching in her seat.

"Look Haley, just act natural. If you stay quiet, they'll start to suspect. There down to earth people, trust me" Nathan assured her.

"Ok, I'll try" she said smiling, trying to relax.

"Good, now eat" he replied, then grabbed a slice leaning it toward her mouth.

"Ok, ok, but I'm not a baby" she said playfully grabbing the slice.

"Aww, how cute" Brooke and Peyton said, sitting down with them.

"Haley's blushing now" Brooke said seconds later.

"Stop already, leave the poor girl alone" Peyton said laughing along with Brooke. Haley simply smiled and quickly began to eat.

"Haley slow down, how can you eat that? It's all carbs" Brooke looked in disgust.

"Um….she cleaned her mouth….I have a good metabolism" Haley said, looking at Brooke's and Peyton's food: salad.

"That good that she's eating actual food" Jake said sitting down with them, Lucas following.

"So anyways, have you ever been to a basketball game?" Peyton asked. Nathan looked at her.

"Yeah, I have been. Usually I hang around Jimmy and Mouth" Haley said.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"You know the announcers?" Haley pointed out.

"Oh you mean, Lips and Jordan?" Jake asked.

"No, their names are Mouth and Jimmy" she said not trying to be mean.

"Ha, all this time we were calling them Lips and Mouth" Jake laughed. Haley just smiled, looking away.

"Ok then. We're going to leave now. I promised Haley we were going to do something" Nathan said, as he was getting up. Haley followed him.

"Bye guys" Haley said leaving the café with Nathan.


	8. Chapter 8

****

CH8:

After they left the café, Nathan drove Haley home and parked in her drive way.

"Alright then, we're here" Nathan said turning of the ignition.

"Hey Nathan, thanks for going along with this" Haley said, looking at him. "I know it must be weird and all-

"Haley it's ok. You don't have to say no more" he replied.

"So, what happened when your dad came back, did he notice or say anything?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Actually he was hella happy. He said I was so responsible and all that shit. He gave me extra allowance for taking care of his sound system" he chuckled.

"Well lucky you then" Haley said, thinking how much exactly Dan Scott give him for allowance.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Haley said, opening the passenger door.

"Haley, about tomorrow…." he paused.

"What about it?" she asked turning around, to face him.

"How do you feel about skipping school?" he asked.

"Eh. I don't know, I never ditched before. Why?" she asked unsure.

"Well, I did promise you we would go to the mall remember?" he asked.

"That would be great….except that I wasted all my money on you" she said sadly.

"That's were my dads credit card comes in" he grinned at her. She laughed.

"Since you're offering, and I can't back down free clothes, alright, pick me up at 8 am. Later boyfriend" she leaned in and kissed him in the cheek. After she left towards her house, Nathan began to think that maybe this whole fake-boyfriend thing, was a good thing, or at least something interesting for awhile, since Rachel wasn't here.

---------------

The next following day Haley decide to wear something simple: faded jeans, with a white top. Letting her natural straight hair down.

BEEP BEEP her cell phone began to rang. It was a text message from Nathan that he was outside waiting for her. Excited Haley walked outside.

"Hey" they said to each other.

"Ok, since we're ditching, I was thinking, its best we don't go to the mall here in Tree Hill" Haley said.

"I know that. That's why were going to the other, better mall outside Tree Hill" he said driving past the _You're Leaving Tree Hill Sign. _"Since I'm paying I suggest we go to the bathing suit store first" he smirked at her.

"What!? Wait, I thought we were shopping for clothes?" she blushed.

"We are, but there's a beach party on Saturday, so you have to look better than the other girls. Since you're with me" he smirked at her again, he loved making her blush. Once arriving, he quickly saw a store and dragged her into it.

"Oh my god Nathan, I cant believe you're making me do this" she said, covering her face with her hands, behind him.

"Calm down, trust me this will be fun" he said, searching for suits.

"Yeah for you" she said.

"Exactly. Now, are you ok with a two piece?" he asked as he turned around and looked at her. Again she began to blush.

"Eh. Yeah, I guess" she said slowly.

"Good, here some that I personally like. Now go try them on and let me see" he devilishly smiled at her. Haley groaned and grabbed the swim suits from him and walked to the dressing room. Nathan swiftly walked to the chair and sat down and waited. The first one she tried on was uncomfortable. _I cant believe I'm doing this, wasn't I who paid him to do things for me?_ Haley thought to herself. She waited a few seconds and slowly walked outside. Nathan quickly looked up and down. He liked what he saw, he smiled devilishly once more.

"I like it" he said.

"No, it practically see through" she said. The bathing soon was a sort of laced black two-piece suit.

"Even better" he replied. She walked back and tried on another one: a pink bathing suit. This one was a plain pink two-piece suit. She walked outside.

"This one's ok, not as best as the other one" he answered.

" I don't think so. I hate pink. So no" she answered quickly, then walked back to the dressing room,; she tried on a blue one, she liked this one.

" What about this one?" she asked.

"Um. I don't know, go try on the other one" he said. She walked back to the dressing room the last one was a green, pink, and white striped bikini. Even though it had pink she loved it. After putting it on she walked outside. Nathan didn't say anything at first, he just looked at her head to toe.

"So I guess this is the winner?" Haley asked blushing, after a period of time.

"Yeah" he barely said. She walked back to the dressing room, and changed back. Once he paid for the bathing suit they went on over to the next store.

"Oh, by the way nice ass" Nathan smirked at her. Haley blushed right away.

"Ok, I'm going be over here" she said walking away from him, as fast as she could, at least for a while. _How many times had he made me blush? Ugh! At least he's cute_, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

****

CH9:

Five hours later, both Haley and Nathan were tired. They stopped and ate at a Chinese food court.

"Thank you so much Nathan" Haley said biting her rice.

"At least now, you have decent clothes" he joked around. She slapped his arm.

"Hey! It's not my fault I inherited my parents hippie genes" she stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed more.

"You're definitely different James" he said, they both smiled to each other.

"So, tell me what's up with you and Rachel?" she asked curiously. He stopped eating and looked at her.

"She's at college. We're doing the whole long distance thing" he answered.

"Is it worth it?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. I love her and, I can't wait until I see her" he simply said.

"I could never do that" she said chewing her food.

"Do what?" he asked.

"The long distance relationship. I wouldn't trust him to be faithful. Temptation would rise" she said not looking at him, rather at her food.

"True, but we love each other. So, I got nothing to worry about" he said. Still looking at her food, Haley rolled her eyes.

"What about you? Ever been in love?" Nathan asked. She looked up at him.

"I was, once. It didn't work out. That's all" she said, looking down at her food again. Nathan observed her and decided not to say anything else about that.

"Lets go I have a surprise for you" Nathan said lightening the mood.

"Should I be scared?" Haley asked looking at him. He chuckled.

"It depends, come on lets leave" he said, quickly placing the amount of money in the check book and left with Haley to another place in the mall.

"Why are we here?" Haley asked looking around the place.

"You wanted to become my girlfriend, so you have to look the part. All you need to look even better is contacts" he said leading her to the register counter.

"But I told you, I see fine. I just need glasses for reading or to see the board" she started to complain.

"I know but you look better without them" he said, getting the forms to get contacts.  
After all the paper work they received the contacts. Haley was adjusting to them, well sort of.

"I hate these contacts. They're not even that comfortable" she whined while they walked further in the mall.

"Stop your whining. Like I said, you look way better without the glasses" he laughed.

"But….but-

"No buts….. You big baby" he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, he simply laughed more.

"Hey look a photo booth" she pointed out, then grabbed his hand and dragged him inside it.

"I hate these things" he whined, noticing how close they were.

"And you called me a baby. Now smile" she commanded. The first photo they came out smiling. The 2nd photo she kissed him in the cheek. The 3rd photo they made a crazy face. The 4th photo they mugged the camera.

"What should be the last one?" Nathan turned to face Haley. Within the last seconds of the shot Haley leaped up and kissed Nathan. There kiss was the 5th photo. After they were done Haley went outside to look at the photos. Since he was getting used to the kisses, Nathan would still get shocked when she kissed him. A shiver went up his spine, sort of a sensation.

"Nathan get out. They came in doubles, one for you and me" she said excited. Shaking off the strange feeling, he came out of the booth and looked at the pictures.

"I love them!" cheered Haley.

"They came out alright" Nathan said staring at the picture of them kissing. He smiled.

"I guess we should be leaving then" Haley said putting the photo of them in her wallet. On their way back to Tree Hill, Haley couldn't help but think, of how fun today was. Nathan Scott wasn't how she imagine he would be, he's a down to earth person, sometimes cocky, but nice and definitely cute.

"Hey Haley, I have something to show you" Nathan said interrupting her thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked, as he was parking in his drive way.

"It's inside, come on" he said getting of the car, opening the front door. Once they walked up his stairs to his room, Nathan opened up a hidden shelf. He handed her a folder.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked holding the folder.

"Well, I always wanted to share this with my friends but, like I'm a jock, I'm afraid they would clown on me" he said looking at her directly. Once she opened it, she was amazed.

"Wow Nathan…. They're really beautiful." They were drawings of landscapes, his friends, and some of Rachel.

"Does anyone know you can draw?" she asked him still looking at the drawings.

"No" he said.

"Not even Rachel?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, not even her. You're the first one who ever saw these" he said sitting in his bed.

"Wow. Well thank you, for showing these to me and don't worry, your secret safe with me" she sincerely said to him.

"No problem" he said, as she handed him back his drawings. Later on they left to drop Haley of at her house with her new wardrobe.

"I know I already said this, but thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheered hugging Nathan, for all he bought her.

"You choking me now" he said struggling between her hug.

"Sorry. Ok I'll see tomorrow, bye" she said, but before she got off the car, with all her stuff, she quickly turned around and kissed him in the lips. Once again, Nathan sat still; shocked.

"Sorry couldn't resist" she shouted, half way to her house. After a couple of moments Nathan smiled and shook his head, and drove away.

****

-----------

PLEASE REPLY. THANKS!!


	10. Chapter 10

****

CH10:

The next couple of days were fantastic for Haley. She never knew how much special treatment she would receive from others. Guys would constantly flirt with her, and almost everyday, bunch of girls would ask her to sit with them. That would never happen to the old Haley James. As she walked toward her locker, she thought she heard someone shout her name, she shrugged and kept walking.

"Haley, hold up!" someone yelled. She turned around and it was Mouth.

"Hey Mouth" Haley said smiling at him, leading him to her locker.

"Hey, what have you been up to? I feel like Jimmy and I haven't seen you in days" he said. They stopped at her locker.

"I'm really sorry. I just been very busy" she said opening her locker, not looking at him. Mouth observed her, she had make up on, more than her natural look. _Since_ _when did she have a mirror in her locker?_ He thought watching her reapply lip gloss.

"It's ok, I guess. So want to hang out tonight for our usual Friday movie night at Jimmy's?" he asked. She closed her locker, looking behind Mouth, quickly waving at other people walking by.

"Sorry, I'm busy" she said, readjusting her book bag.

"Ok, how about tomorrow?" he asked again.

"Nope sorry. I'm going out all day. How about Monday?" she asked him.

"Sorry, I have plans" he said irritated, storming away.

"Bye Mouth, talk to you later" she shouted, not noticing his attitude. As she kept walking, she felt someone link her arm with there's.

"So you ready for tonight?" they asked.

"Hey Brooke, yeah I'm ready for the party tonight" she said not really interested in what Brooke had to say.

"No, dumb dumb. For your makeover?" she corrected her.

"Oh, that. But I look fine how I am, so I don't think it's necessary" she said unsure, since she didn't want a makeover to start with.

"Well, that's too bad. I'll pick you up at 5, until then ciao" she said, giving Haley a quick hug. Haley stood still, imagining the terror of what she's going to do with her.

"Cant wait" she whispered sarcastically.

---------------

As the day ended, Haley was regretting agreeing with Brooke about the makeover. In 2 hours the torture would begin.

"I don't need a makeover, should of just acted sick" she said to herself.

"Talking to yourself again" someone said behind her, startling her and causing her books to drop on the floor.

"Holy crap, you scared me" she told him, grabbing her stuff from the floor. He chuckled, kneeling down to help her. "Honestly Scott, one day you're going to give me a heart attack" she told him, looking up at him, instantly staring into his piercing blue eyes.

"My bad, so where are you headed to?" he asked. She stood up.

"Home and you?" she asked him.

"Same here, since we have no practice today" he said. They were both walking out of the school grounds.

"Want a ride home?" he asked her.

"Took you long enough, hell yes" she said speed walking headed for his car.

"This girl so random" Nathan said to himself laughing, following her. Once they arrived, Nathan parked into her driveway.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I was thinking maybe it be better if I don't drink" Nathan told her.

"Why? It wont be fun if you're sober" Haley said facing him.

"Of course it wont be fun without me drunk…Haley laughed….but the point is, I want to look over you, at the party" he said.

"What? Why? I'm not a baby, I'm perfectly able to take care of myself" she said offensively.

"No. That's not what I meant. I just don't feel like getting wasted, plus you never been to my parties, so you don't know how guys react once they get drunk" he said half lying.

"Eh. Ok, fine" she said, getting out of the car.

"So I'll pick you up at 9ish?" he asked, looking at her get out of the car.

"Fine" she answered, closing the door, walking toward her house.

-----------

"Haley open the goddamn door!" Brooke shouted outside Haley's house. "I swear if this girl doesn't open the door this minute I'm going to knock it down" Brooke growled at Peyton.

"Haley!" they both shouted. Haley had heard them, but she was taking her time opening the door. She thought if she was going to suffer, why no them also? After a minute, she finally opened the door and saw a really pissed off Brooke.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Brooke asked entering the house without permission, Peyton following her.

"Sorry, I was listening to my ipod" she lied.

"Whatever, lets roll. We have an appointment for you at a salon. Then after that we're going shopping for our party outfit" Brooke said.

"Oh, I already have an outfit" Haley said behind them, both Peyton and Brooke turned around and looked her up and down.

"Like I said, lets roll" Brooke said, heading toward her car. They ended up arriving at an expensive salon: _Salon Cheron._

"Um Brooke, I don-

"Don't worry we got it covered" Peyton said, leading her toward a tall, thin, feminine man.

"Brookie, how are you darling?" he asked in a high pitch voice, walking toward Brooke to give her a hug.

"I'm great. I'm actually here for a friend" she pointed at Haley. The man look at her and made a face.

"Oh I see, well don't worry she'll look great after I'm done with her" he said leading Haley toward a chair.

"Ok, here's the thing. Since I'm rocking the dark brown look, I was thinking you would dye her hair a honey color with highlights( how she looks right now). And maybe wax her eyebrows too" Brooke instructed the hairdresser.

"Now, Haley right? Don't worry you're in good hands. Now relax" he said as he began his work. Two hours later the man was done.

"And finish" he cheered, as he turned her around her around to look at herself. She couldn't believe it, she loved her new look.

"Oh my, wow. It looks great. Thank you" she said, touching her hair.

"Alright lets go to the mall now" Peyton said.

"Thanks you guys" Haley said heading toward Brooke's car. They arrived to the mall, mainly a particular store.

"I love this store" Brooke said.

"Now, lets see what you're going to wear" Peyton said. They looked around the store for awhile, and finally found an outfit for them.

"Just wait until Nathan sees you" Brooke grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

****

CH11:

After all the girls were done getting ready, Brooke and Peyton left to their house because they had to meet with their boyfriends first, before they went to the party. Haley was left alone at her house, patiently waiting for Nathan. She was looking at herself in front of the mirror. Her hair was straight, with curls in the bottom, she had a neutral orange eye shadow, her cheeks were lightly shaded in pink and had on natural pink lip gloss. She had to admit to herself, she looked hot. Slightly adjusting a little bit of perfume, Haley heard the doorbell ring. _Was it 9 already? _She thought to herself. She look at her cell phone and it was 9:36. She immediately tensed up. She was nervous, but could you blame her? She was going to a party, a high school party with Nathan Scott. She started to walk down the stairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door. There in front of her was Nathan, wearing a red polo with jeans. Simple but he looked fine. He walked inside her house, he looked at her, from head to toe. _She looks beautiful,_ he thought.

"You look….he gulped…. Really nice" he barely said.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" she said blushing.

"No. I mean, they really did a nice job. You look very different, but in a good way" he mumbled the last words. He couldn't stop staring at her. Especially since she was showing a lot of skin. Haley was still blushing. She then smiled.

"Ok, I think we should be leave then" she said. He nodded and walked right behind her, opening the door for her.

"Aren't you the gentleman?" Haley teased, relaxing more around him. Now he was the one that blushed, but then he simply grinned at her.

"So you ready for the party?" he asked.

"It's now or never" she said, smiling at him. By the time they got to the party, half the people were already drunk, and it was barely 10 pm.

"Ok, so if any guys are bugging you, just tell me, ok?" he warned her.

"Stop worrying I'll be fine. And yes, if any perverted guys are touching me or whatever, you'll be the first I'll call for help. Now lets party" she said, walking inside the booming house of loud music and drunk teenagers.

"Hey Nathan over here!" Skillz yelled from across the noisy house. They walked toward the kitchen were Skillz, Bevin, Gigi, Sean and other guys from the team stood along with other cheerleaders.

"Hi Haley, come with us" drunk Bevin dragged Haley from the guys to the other girls.

"So, tell us how was it?" Bevin asked. Haley look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"How was sex with Nathan? Was it as all the other girls said? Crazy and kinky?" drunk Gigi asked. Haley looked at them in disbelief. All the girls were surrounding her in a circle waiting for her response.

"Actually, I haven't slept with him yet" she answered truthfully.

"What? Don't worry we'll fix that. Here have a beer" Bevin said handing her a bottle of beer.

"Ok then, I'm going back with Nathan now" she grabbed the beer and slowly walked toward Nathan, away from them. On her way back, a tall brunette boy, stopped her tracks.

"Hi, I don't think I ever seen you. I'm Damien" he smirked at her.

"Hi, I'm Haley" she said.

"Well Haley, want to dance?" he asked her, getting closer to her. Haley smelled his breath, he was drunk. _Should I dance with him?_ She thought.

"I don't know, aren't you Nathan's teammate and friend?" she asked him. He looked at her funny.

"What does Nathan have to do with this?" he asked jealous.

"Well Damien, I'm dating Nathan first of all, and I think you're a little bit to drunk for me" she answered. Damien smiled and rubbed his hand against her cheek.

"Nathan doesn't have to know, now does he?" he asked getting closer to her once more. Haley began to panic.

"Ok big guy, I'm leaving now" she said, trying to get away from him, but he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Wait, we're not done yet" he said gripping her hand harder.

"Yeah, we are. Now let go of me!" she shouted, trying to release herself from him. Then in a blink of an eye, all of a sudden Damien was thrown against the wall.

"Next time I see you near her, you better run, or I guarantee you wont be playing on the next game " Nathan warned him. Haley was so thankful Nathan had rescued her on time. Nathan turned to Haley, and grabbed her hand, leading her to the kitchen; avoiding everyone's stares.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned, while hr massaged her arm, where Damien left a bruise. Haley looked at him.

"I'm ok. I was scared, but thanks to you, I'm ok now" she smiled at him. He relaxed and smiled back. He began to lean in to kiss her.

"Haley are you ok?" Brooke interrupted them. They both looked at each other and sighed. Haley then turned to Brooke.

"Yes, I'm ok. Nathan saved me" Haley said.

"Good, Damien deserved to get ass kicked anyways. Well, since everything is fine, lets go dance with our guys" Brooke said, walking towards the dance floor, meeting with Lucas. After the hours past, both Haley and Nathan were tired.

"Hey man, are you going to take her upstairs?" Lucas asked winking at Nathan. Nathan grinned and whispered to Haley to follow him upstairs to his room. When they were walking upstairs, Haley looked downstairs at Jake and Lucas, they were both grinning at Nathan. _What the hell?_ Haley thought.

"Just follow what I do ok" Nathan whispered to Haley again. Haley was confused at this point, she kept her stare at Nathan, who immediately grabbed her waist, leaning her closer to him, beginning to kiss her.

"What the hell?" she asked pushing him away.

"Relax, just do what I do, until I we get to my room" he said once again, leaning in to kiss her. They began to kiss, stumbling across the hallway, until they reached his room.

"Alright, that was just an act. At this point, our lie has now become bigger" he said, Haley smiled wider then ever.

"That's great! Everything's going to plan. What do we do now?" she asked, scanning around his room.

"Well, you want to wear some of my sweats? Most likely you will stay here all night" he said, walking toward his shelf, handing her the sweats an a t- shirt. She took them and went to change in his bathroom. By the time she was out, he was already dressed and in bed watching TV. He looked at her, she was swimming in his clothes.

"Until what time do you think your party is going to be over?" she asked getting in bed with him.

"In a couple of minutes. I gave Luke a call to kick out everyone out" Nathan replied. She looked at her phone it was already 2 am.

"Tonight was fun, except for the whole Damien thing. Good night" she yawned and fell asleep fast right beside him. He smiled at her sleep, so peaceful.

-----------------

****

THANKS FOR YOUR REPLIES!! MANY THANK YOUS! NOW PLEASE REPLY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	12. Chapter 12

****

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REPLIES!

-----------

****

CH12:

What's burning? Nathan thought as he laid in bed. _It's probably the neighbors having a BBQ,_ he guessed, grabbing his sheets and spreading them over his head.

"AHHHHHH!" he heard a scream from down stairs.

"That's definitely not the neighbors" he said to himself, getting out of his bed, walking downstairs to check what was up. He walked into the kitchen and he saw Haley burning something in a pan, quickly wetting it on the sink.

"Um. Breakfast is ready" she said shyly. He looked at her and around the smoky kitchen.

"I thought you could cook?" he asked laughing at her, walking toward the window to open it.

"I can, it's… Your ovens fault" she whined, turning off the faucet.

"The oven?" he chuckled. She gave him a look.

"Well, you have this high- tech, fancy oven, when I'm used to regular oven. Like normal people" she teased.

"No, normal people have these types of oven. You on the other case are not normal" he teased her further.

"Hahaha, now eat" she said, handing him a plate of food: scrambled eggs, toast and sausages all mooched together. He looked at it; he wasn't sure if he should eat it. He lifted his fork and slowly reached for the food.

"Come on already, it's breakfast, not crap" she replied, while he raised an eyebrow. Haley gave him another look. Slowly he grasp the food. He looked at her and back at his food, he then took a bite and chewed slowly. _It's not that bad,_ he thought.

"Not bad" he said, eating more.

"Told you" she said drinking some of her coffee.

"Where's my coffee?" he asked her.

"Unmade. Go make it yourself" she told him, putting her hair in a bun.

"Why? Can you serve me, please?" he gave her a puppy face. She placed her coffee down.

"Look woMAN, I made and served you breakfast, without you even saying thank you. And you expect me to get up, and serve you coffee?" she asked while she glared at him, trying to act serious.

"A simple no, would of done it. Gosh" he exaggerated. He then stood up and made his coffee.

"Hey Natey. Since you're up, can you get me the ketchup?" she asked still chewing on her food. He looked behind him at her, then walked to the refrigerator and took hold of the ketchup and hit her in the head with it.

"Hey!" she yelled, rubbing her head. "What was that for?" she asked furious. He sat down and drank his coffee, let it down and looked at her.

"First, don't ever call me Natey. Second, that was for not serving me coffee and lastly for calling me woman" he said smirking, while she was still rubbing her head.

"Ow… Didn't know you would get butt hurt" she said giggling. "Sensitive."

"What'd you call me?" he said pretending to get mad. She cleared her throat.

"I said, sensitive!" she loudly said. He got up at started chasing her, quickly she jumped up from her chair and ran toward the living room. Sadly she couldn't outrun. Nathan swiftly caught up with her and they both landed on the floor, Nathan on top of her.

"Get…. She said out of breath…. Get off of me" she said struggling beneath him.

"Not until you say, I'm the sexiest guy you ever met" he said enjoying the moment.

"Could your ego be any bigger?" she giggled.

"Say it" he said, beginning to tickle her.

"Fine, fine. Nathan's the sexiest guy I ever me" she squealed out. He got off her. They both stood up, and looked around his house, it was a mess.

"Are you going to stay to help me?" he asked her.

"Oh, come on Nathan. Just admit you want to spend more time with me" she smirked.

"No, I just want someone to help me clean my house" he played along. She smiled at him.

"Where's the broom then?" she asked, secretly not wanting to leave.

After they were done cleaning the house, both Haley and Nathan sat in his couch.

"There's a reason why I don't trust guys. When they're gone, I mean." she said starting the conversation. Nathan looked at her, not saying anything.

"Long ago, I let myself fall in love. Big mistake" she lightly said, staring at the ground. He kept his eyes fixed on her, letting her continue.

"Anyways, his name was Chris Keller. He was great. He was into the same music like me, and same interests… she paused…So one summer I left to California for vacation with my family. When I came back, my friends were acting sorry for me all of a sudden. I was confused, I didn't know what was going on. Then one day I went into his room, without knocking, and there he was, on top of my 'friend' in their birthday suits" she finished. He slid over to her side and gave her a kiss in the forehead and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, he did that to you. He missed out on someone great. Oh and thanks for everything" he said comforting her. Her remembered Chris Keller, he was always so full of himself.

"Thanks and you're welcome" she said, releasing from him. "I thought I would tell you one of my secrets, like you told me about your drawings" she answered.

"I wont tell anyone" he assured her. She nodded.

"Well, now that the chick moment passed, I should drive you home. To get ready for the pool party later on " he said getting up of the couch. She chuckled and stood up herself, leaving to his car, to finally go home.

---------------

****

PLEASE REPLY!


	13. Chapter 13

****

THANK TO THOSE WHO REPLIED!

------------------

CH13:

"I really don't feel like going to the party" Haley said to herself, walking upstairs to her room.

"All I want to do is sleep on my big, comfy bed" she whined further. She kept walking into her room, she then scanned her walls, it has been awhile since she's actually been in her room. All she done this past week, is hang out with Nathan or his friends. She sort of missed her old life, when she came home, walk her dogs and hanged out with Jimmy and Mouth. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at a particular frame; it was last summer, a wide shot of Mouth, her and Jimmy at a park. She smiled remembering that day.

BEEP BEEP rang her phone, disturbing her thoughts.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hi Haley this is Peyton. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Nothing, just hanging at my house and you?" she asked, laying down in her bed.

"Well, the reason I called you, is that Brooke and I usually do this monthly thing, and we thought that you might want to join us this time?" Peyton asked.

"Um. Yeah. For sure, what time?" Haley asked.

"It's 2 right now isn't it? And the pool party is at 7, no?" Peyton asked again.

"Yeah that's right" Haley answered.

"Ok, so we will pick you up at 4. So you have two hours, ok?" Peyton replied.

"Alright, see you then" they both said and hung up. _Wonder what we're going to do?_ Haley though.

------------

"So what are we doing again?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Every month Peyton and I go to a restaurant, and lets just say we make a an appearance" Brooke made a devilish smile. For some reason, Haley didn't seem sure about this. They walked inside a familiar restaurant. _Why do I know this place?_ Haley thought.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy and I'll be your waiter, what can I get you girls?" he asked. _That's right, Jimmy works here,_ Haley thought. Haley quickly gave Jimmy a quick smile and turned back to Peyton and Brooke.

"Yeah, I'll take a Cesar salad with tea" Brooke answered.

"I'll take the chicken soup with tea also" Peyton answered. Jimmy then stared at Haley, as if she killed someone.

"Um…I'll have the chicken pasta with lemonade, please" she lightly said, he smiled and shortly left.

"Ok, Haley just watch and learn. I'm going to do this, this month, and next month you'll do it" Brooke grinned waiting for her food to arrive. Haley looked at her in confusion; she didn't know what to expect. After a while of talking to them, Haley looked behind her and Jimmy appeared, holding a round table with their food.

"He's coming, Peyton you know your queue, right?" Brooke asked, Peyton nodded. As Jimmy arrived to their table, he set the round table a couple feet aside, he then set the food on the table. He first walked to Peyton and handed her the soup, next he walked back to Haley and handed her the pasta. Lastly before he walked to Brooke, Peyton stuck her foot in Jimmy's path, causing him to throw the salad at Brooke. At the same time he fell on Brooke, stomach length.

"Ahhhh! Get off of me!" Brooke screamed hysterical, throwing Jimmy off herself.

"Manager!" she screamed again, making a riot. Haley horrified stared at the whole scene.

"I'm so sorry Miss" the manager cried out, trying to clean her up.

"You should be, this retard here did it on purpose" she exaggerated pointing at Jimmy, who stood up and glared at Haley to defend him.

"I'm sure Miss it was an accident" the manager said, still trying to clean Brooke up. Jimmy was also trying to clean Brooke up at this point.

"Don't touch me. I saw you walking towards me, smiling. Pretending to fall to touch my breasts" Brooke said, beginning to fake tears. The manager looked at Jimmy.

"Is that true?" he asked him. Jimmy quickly looked at him then at Haley, who looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"No, of course not. I simply slipped, and I did not touch her breasts" he said looking back at the manager.

"What type of restaurant is this?" Peyton stood up hugging Brooke, who still 'cried.'

"You let perverts like him work, in front of innocent people?" Peyton exclaimed to the manager, still holding Brooke.

"I'll assure you, he wont be working here no more. Now if you please to follow me to the main register, and I'll refund your money and foods on us. All of it redone" said the manager to Brooke.

"Please follow me this way please" he said, as Brooke and Peyton walked behind him, smirking. Haley looked at Jimmy who was still cleaning the ground. He stood up next to Haley. His eyes expressed anger and sorrow.

"I'm sorry" whispered Haley, wanting to help him.

"Get the fuck out" he said in a cold, bitter tone. Haley slowly left and turned around, one last time and saw Jimmy sitting down at the table where she sat. Sadness expressed his face. Haley felt awful, for not defending him, or at least not trying. She kept walking until she meet with Brooke and Peyton. After they received their food, they quickly walked to Peyton's car.

"How fun was that?" Brooke cheered out laughing with Peyton.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Peyton asked still laughing. _How can someone do that to another person?_ Haley thought, but of course she joined them in the laugh.

"Priceless" Haley weakly answered.

"So…what did you think?" Brooke asked, turning around from the passenger seat to look at Haley.

"What?…. Oh about that" Haley said. "Um. That was…she paused…. Fun, I wish you guys would of let me done it" she lied. Brooke smiled at turned back around.

"Don't worry. Next month, you can do it" Peyton answered. Haley gazed at the road again.

"Cant wait" she whispered.

---------------

****

6:18 flashed her cell phone. After the 'incident,' Haley told Brooke and Peyton she didn't feel so well. She's been in bed since. She was determining whether to ditch the pool party and just stay home, or to simply go. She dialed her cell phone to a familiar number.

"Hello" they answered.

"Hi Nathan, are you busy?" she asked.

"No why?" he asked her, pausing his video game.

"Do I have to go to the pool party?" she stumbled out.

"That was the plan. Are you having seconds thoughts?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Look I just don't feel like going" she confessed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Rough day I guess" she said remembering her day.

"Great now I cant go" he said trying to sound mad.

"No, you can go" she said quickly, not noticing he was joking.

"I'm kidding, relax. Besides, you have to be seen with me at all times...stalker" he teased. She chuckled.

"You do know that you have to make it up to me right?" he said clearing his throat.

"Now that you mention that, and we are not doing anything anymore. Come to my house in an hour" Haley said scheming an idea.

"What do you have in mind?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"Don't ask, just come. Oh and wear your trunks under" she said.

"Why?" he asked, though it was to late, she had already hung up.

-------------------

****

PLEASE REPLY!


	14. Chapter 14

****

SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LONG DELAY, I HAD ACCOUNT ISSUES! SORRY AGAIN!

------------

****

CH14:

Nathan honked his horn. He was parked outside the curve of the James residence. Seconds later Haley came outside carrying a big bag.

"What's the bag for?" he asked as she entered his car.

"Don't worry about it right now. Here's an address, just drive to it" she strictly said, giving him a piece of paper.

"Anything else? Like a foot massage or something?" he teased. She glared at him, he laughed. They arrived at a house 10 minutes away from where Haley lived.

"So why are we here?" he asked parking his car in the driveway.

"You'll see, just come inside with me for a bit" she answered, as they stepped out of the car.

"Are you afraid of dogs?" she asked looking at Nathan. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"No" he said. Haley raised her eyebrow and smiled. She rang the doorbell, and minutes later an old guy appeared in front, dressed in PJS at 7 in the evening.

"Haley" he greeted her, pulling her in into a hug. Nathan looked at them in confusion.

"Come on in, please with your friend" he said looking at Nathan.

"Mr. Mathews, how are you?" Haley said, as he closed his door.

"Well you know, I'm either great or down. Are you here to take Caesar for a walk?" he asked walking over to sit down in his chair. _Caesar? Who the hell is Caesar?_ Nathan thought to himself.

Thud, Nathan heard, he looked around and saw a vase shake.

"What the…." he whispered. He slowly turned around and saw a white and brown St. Bernard dog running downstairs. Nathan panicked and quickly ran behind Haley.

"Hey !" Haley yelled, trying to stand still, because Nathan rushed behind her. She looked at what was coming her way, both she and Mr. Mathews laughed.

"I thought you weren't afraid of dogs" She laughed.

"That's no dog. That's a beast" he said, holding Haley's waist from behind her. She laughed further. The St. Bernard dog quickly ran licking Haley. The dog was almost as big as her. Nathan still stood behind her.

"Caesar! How's my favorite puppy" she cheered, patting him.

"Puppy?" he exclaimed, staying away from the dog.

"Yeah, he's only 6 months old" she said playing with the dog. Nathan, glanced at the dog then at Haley. He hated dogs. Big dogs.

"Nathan do me a favor and distract him, while I talk to Mr. Mathews" she said.

"How?" Nathan barely said. Haley walked over to her big bag and pulled out a bone and gave it to Nathan.

"Just toss it, and don't worry, he's friendly. Aren't you Caesar?" she baby talked the dog. Nathan and the dog stared at each other.

"Here…. Puppy?" he nervously said as he quickly he threw the bone far away from him.

-----------

"That wasn't so bad now was it? Nathan?" she asked him as the got into his car. He slowly turned to face Haley.

"That was a ….big…. Dog" he said. Haley laughed.

"Oh…she laughed more…. Poor baby. You should of told me you were afraid of dogs then" she said between laughs.

"I'm not afraid of dogs. But that over there wasn't a dog, that was a beast!" he defended himself. Haley laughed even harder.

"Why did we come here anyways?" he asked changing the subject.

"Like I said don't worry about that. Now drive to this place" she stopped laughing and handed him a new piece of paper.

"No more dogs, right?" he asked.

"I promise" she assured him, trying not to laugh.

--------------

"You're kidding me, right? I thought we outlawed these types of places"? he whined as he parked in the empty parking lot.

"Are you serious? I love this place. The Roadside Arcade is my second home" she said, pulling off her seat belt. He looked at her then at the place.

"Yes… I mean its closed" he said pointing at the sign.

"_Not for us_" she sang, holding up the key.

"How the hell did you get the key?" he questioned her.

"Why do you think we went to the old mans house?" she smirked.

"Ok, clue me in on why we came here instead of the pool party?" Nathan asked as he looked around the game house.

"We came because, honestly I'm tired of doing what you want to do. I thought that today we do what I want to do" she said getting out something white from her bag.

"What's that?" he stared at it. Haley looked up at him and smiled.

"This right here my fake boyfriend are body suits" she said unfolding them.

"Body suits?" he asked.

"Yeah body suits. Now take off your clothes" she said. He continued staring at her, as she began to take off her clothes.

"Haley, not that I mind the view…. He smirked… But what?" He asked. She blushed and threw him one of the body suits.

"You are wearing your trunks under, right?" she asked, as she was revealing her bathing suit. He nodded, staring at her.

"Well, take your clothes off and leaves those on. Unless you want to go nude, be my guest" she said, now placing on her body suit over her bathing suit. Nathan followed.

"Oh yeah, here catch" she said tossing him goggle-looking glasses.

"Why?" he said, looking at them.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you ask so too many damn questions?… he gave her one of his what did you say to me looks… Didn't think so. Ok, follow me" she said, adjusting on her goggles, as they walked into a huge room. The room was covered in paint, and there was hills of hay everywhere.

"Where the cows?" Nathan joked. He looked behind him and Haley wasn't there no more.

"Haley?" he asked, searching for her.

Bump, something hit his leg.

"What the hell?" he kneeled down, there was blue paint all over his leg.

"You ready?" Haley appeared behind a hill.

"No fair, I didn't get a gun" he whined.

"Well, it behind you. So run, because I'm going to hit you!" she warned as she shot towards him again, but this time he hid, and ran quickly to get a paintball gun.

"Haley you better hide good, because I'm hunting your ass down" he teased as he went to search for her.

****

------------------

- next time the rest of the date.


	15. Chapter 15

****

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR AWESOME REPLIES! HERE'S THE

LATEST CHAPTER!

--------------

CH15:

There was paint all over them. They laid down in one of the hill of hays, laughing.

"You hella just pulled a matrix move out of nowhere" Nathan said laughing.

"I did? You should of seen yourself. You did a 360 on that hill" she said pointing at it, also laughing.

"I don't even know how I did that" Nathan said, trying to calm down. Haley slapped him on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked taking off his goggles, then rubbing his head.

"That was for aiming at my ass every time. Do you know how sore my ass is right now?" she asked, also taking off her goggles. Nathan laughed.

"Sorry…. But paybacks a bitch" he said between laughs.

"For what?" Haley whined.

"For the dog" he stopped laughing. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Also because you kept bending over, so you were an easy target" he joked. She gave him a fake smile, then looked away.

"Don't get butt hurt" he said trying to hug her, though she tried to resist, but she gave up and let him.

"Ok, ok. Let go of me" she whined, standing up, rubbing her butt checks. Nathan smiled and shook his head.

"Ready for part two?" she asked him as they were walking away from the room. He shrugged following.

"Taa-daa" she said as they stopped in front of the race cars.

"Wow, I haven't been in one of these in years" he said looking at the circular road.

"I thought you would say that, so come on" she said walking towards the cars.

"Wait, I don't think we should jump on one with these wet suits on" he said.

"And people say you're dumb" she teased. He looked at her.

"I'm kidding, that's why we have out bathing suits under for" she said taking hers off.

"So which one do you want?" she asked him. Once he was done taking his suit off. Haley couldn't help but glance, he had perfect abs; a perfect body. Period. She blushed, looking away.

"The red one" he said walking toward it. Haley followed and turned it on, soon after she got into hers, a purple one.

"You ready to go down Scott?" she asked as the lights began. He laughed. After several laps, Nathan had won.

"Loser" he said getting off of his car.

"Shut up, you only won because my car went retarded in the beginning" she defended herself.

"Sure, it was the cars fault" he teased her. She mugged him, while he laughed more.

"What other surprises do you have for me now?" he asked looking at her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Hell yes, I have the munchies" he said all excited, rubbing his toned abs. She laughed. She walked over to her bag again and brought out wrapped sandwiches, 2 sodas and goodies.

"I must say James, you out did yourself today" he said looking at the food.

"I'm glad, I wanted the day to end up better than how today started" she said walking to the nearest table. She gave him his half of the food.

"Wow, you were hungry huh?" she asked, watching Nathan jam his food down his throat.

"I haven't ate since what 5 and what time is it now? 8?"he asked, while chewing his food. She chuckled and began to eat herself.

"So what else do you have in your gigantic bag?" he asked her looking at her bag.

"Stuff" she simply said, taking a bite from her sandwich. He nodded and continued eating. She began laughing out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?" he looked at her weird.

"Look at us, we're sitting at a table in a restricted place, with our hair dyed in different colors in our bathing suits" she said laughing.

"You're such a freak you know that?" he joined her laughing.

"If some one would of told me 3 years ago, that I would be here with Nathan Scott doing this, I would of laughed at them like I am now" she said controlling herself. He looked at her then back down at his food.

"Why did you do this anyways?" he asked turning back to her.

"This date?" asked, wiping her mouth.

"No, this with me" he corrected her. She sighed.

"Um. Well I didn't actually plan this" she said. "That day I saw you, desperate at the store, it just came to me. I mean there you were pathetic-

"Hey!" he said.

"Sorry, well when I you saw, I thought what would happen if I got Nathan Scott to date me, for an exchange? That would be so cool, and I knew you couldn't resist me, because, you know I'm just so damn fine…he laughed… Hey, no. You just looked like you needed that system to be exchanged right away. So I approached you and you said yes." she finished looking down.

"And here we are right now, having an actual good time" he said, she looked back up at him again and smiled.

"Yeah, here we are" she whispered.

"Though what I want to know is why you did it?" he asked.

"I did it because I always wanted to know how it would be like to be popular. I always wanted to know how it would be like to have half the school adore you, not tease you, you know. Not be a loner" she finished, trying to fix her hair.

"But you weren't a loner, you have friends" he said, eating his cookie.

"I know, but curiosity right. It got me, and you were the victim in my plan" she chuckled.

"It's weird. I never thought I would actually talk to you, ever" he confessed.

"Oh, that makes me feel better. But at least something great came out of this" she said looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You met me silly" she smirked. He laughed.

"And you say I have a big ego" He laughed more.

"I'm kidding. No, the thing is that your more relaxed with me now" she said. "Because come on, you were quiet and shy around me" she added.

"True. I mean how was I suppose to react? You basically bought me, still do until the end of the month" he said, throwing his food away at the near garbage can.

"Relax, 3 more weeks and you can go lovey dove, dove again with Rachel" she joked, getting up to throw her food. After hours later of playing games in the arcade they finished their date. Nathan drove Haley home. He parked in his usual parking place.

"Well James, today was actually fun" he said looking at her. She looked back and smiled.

"Yes it was, then I'll see you at school. To live out once again, our secret lie" she acted the last part out. They both chuckled.

"Haley wait" he said, she turned around and he leaned into a kiss, a long kiss actually. She leaned back surprised.

"What was that for?" she asked stunned.

"To get more relaxed. Might as well get use to this, right? Since we're going to be doing this a lot in front of school" he answered. She nodded, and he leaned in for a light kiss one last time. She backed off, blushing then quickly stepped out of his car, and waved good bye, speed walking to her house.

"That was interesting" she said once she got inside her house, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

****

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR GREAT REPLIES!

-----------------

****

Ch16:

Two weeks later had passed. At school Haley and Nathan acted like lovers, always kissing; like a real couple. When they were alone, they hanged out like best friends, but honestly Nathan had developed a crush on Haley. He still loved Rachel, but he didn't mind Haley on the side, even if it was fake. On the other side, Haley had become how Peyton and Brooke acted; they ruled the school. It was another morning at Tree Hill High, Haley entered the school, hand in hand with Nathan. They walked through the hall way, waving to people who greeted them. Haley spotted Brooke and Peyton, she then kissed Nathan and walked over to them, while Nathan walked over to his friends.

"Hey girls" she greeted, kissing them each in the cheek.

"Hey" they replied.

"I cant wait, one more week until the dance" Brooke cheered, opening her locker.

"Please don't say it's true. Is it that time already?" Peyton joked. Brooke glared at her.

"Ignore Miss Gloom here, and like I was saying, we have to make a plan" Brooke said.

"A plan?" Haley asked, fixing her top.

"A plan to plan out what days we're shopping for our dresses, limo info, make up appointments and more importantly where we're going to rent our hotel rooms" Brooke grinned.

"I call it the plan from hell" Peyton kept joking.

"When do we start this plan?" Haley asked, watching Brooke look at herself in her mirror.

"Today" Brooke said, still fixing her make up.

"Ok, what are we starting today?" Haley asked, taking out her chips, from her bag.

"Dieting, so give me all your fatty foods" Brooke said snatching Haley's chips, then throwing them in a near trash can.

"But…No…My food" Haley said horrified, watching Brooke throw all her food from her bag.

"Told you it was a plan from hell. And today's only day one" Peyton said, watching Haley frown.

"That's the rest of it, no junks food this whole week, got it? You don't want to look like a fat ass in your dress do you?" Brooke asked them. They shook their head.

"I know but you threw my lunch too" Haley said, staring at the garbage.

"Don't worry about that. I'm bringing food for us for this whole entire week" Brooke said as they began walking to their classes. Haley signed, while Peyton linked arms with her.

"Don't worry, it wont be that bad. You're just not going to feel your legs this week" she teased.

------------

By the time it was lunch, Haley slowly walked toward the quad area. She looked ahead and saw Nathan and the other boys already at their usual table eating. She walked towards them and sat down. She then looked at their food, and rested her head on her arms.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I cant eat this week, it's forbidden" Haley said, not looking at neither of them.

"What?" they all said, looking at her.

"Brooke said that I have to go on a 'diet' until the dance is over" she said sitting up straight.

"Oh, the dance ritual" Lucas said, remembering that Brooke and Peyton doing that every year.

"That's bullshit. Here take some of my fries" Nathan said, handing her a fry.

"Nathan Scott, drop that fry this instant" Brooke said, slapping Nathan's hand, causing him to drop the fries.

"Haley what did I say?" Brooke asked, staring at Haley as she sat down in the table with Peyton.

"I didn't do anything, it was his fault" Haley said, pointing at Nathan. Nathan just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food.

"Well be glad I came here on time, here eat this" she said handing her food: a little water bottle, with cubed look a like food.

"What is this?" Haley asked holding it.

"It's soy protein, it's good for you" Brooke said, biting her food. Haley turned to Nathan and mouthed 'help me.' He chuckled and watch her try her food. She quickly made a sour face. Brooke turned to her, though Haley quickly changed her reaction and smiled forcing herself to swallow her food.

"It's good huh?" Peyton asked, eating her food. Though she was used to it, rather than Haley.

"Uh…she swallowed…Yummy" she said slowly grabbing her napkin and spitting her food in it. Moments later, Brooke took out her planner and began writing in to it.

"Here's the plan, everyday after school you girls come to my house and we'll work out for 2/ 3 hours. Except on Friday, at Friday we're shopping for our dresses. On Tuesday, Peyton you call the limo, boys give Peyton all you money by Wednesday. And like I said all this week we're eating healthy. Haley you're in charge of the hotel. Get it by Thurs, and I will book us reservations for our make up and etc on Saturday morning. Guys consult us on your tuxes before you rent, everyone got it?" She demanded, everyone nodded.

"Great, then this week should be a breeze" she said eating more of her soy protein cubes.


	17. Chapter 17

****

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR AWESOME REPLIES! MEANS A LOT!

------------

****

CH17:

Flashback:

"Come on Haley, 30 more curl ups….

Move it, move it….

4 more laps in the pool….

I want to see you do push ups, so drop and give me 20.…"

End of flashback

"I cant feel anything" Haley said exhausted, walking out of Brooke's house. She pulled out her cell phone from her bag and dialed Nathan's number.

"Hello" he answered.

"Pick me up, please" she said still exhausted, sitting down in the curve.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm… she paused gasping for air…. At Brooke's" she finished. Moments later Nathan pulled up Brookes drive way, he rolled down his window, and looked at her.

"You look like if some one ran over you" he teased. She looked at him.

"Might as well. I feel like someone did run over me" she said, slowly getting up walking toward his car. He laughed watching her walk over.

"Food. I need food" she said as she entered his car. He laughed more, watching her tired expression. He drove over to her house. And helped her with her stuff as they entered her house. Once inside Haley ran to her refrigerator and pulled out left over pasta, and began to eat. Nathan stared at her in amusement.

"I thought you weren't allowed that type of foods?" he teased as he sat in her table. She turned away from the refrigerator and sat down with him.

"Fuck what they said. I'm fucking hungry" she said, while chewing her food. "Want anything?" she asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Sure" he said getting up, walking to the refrigerator and getting out pasta as well.

"Only this week and we're over" she said, walking up to get them drinks.

"What?" he said not hearing her.

"Only this week, and we're over. No more me and you" she said handing him a coke.

"Yeah" he said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked. "I mean, once this week is over, isn't Rachel coming to visit?" she finished, sitting down.

"Yeah, she's coming next week, for a little while though" he said opening his drink.

"That's good, you could go back to adoring Rachel 24/7 now " she teased. Nathan glared at her. "Joking. Anyways after this week…. You wont get to be with me no more" she pretended to cry.

"It's about time. I'm tired of you" he joked.

"Fine, I never wanted you anyways" she said pretending to get offended. They both laughed.

"So what are doing later on?" she asked.

"I'll probably go to the river court for a while" he said.

"Oh" she said, looking down.

"And you?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"I have to look up hotels remember?" she asked.

"Try the River Lake Hotel" he said.

"I was thinking about that… she crossed her legs… but what are we going to do once we're there?" she asked looking at him.

"We could do what everyone else is going to do" he smirked. She laughed.

"No seriously?" she asked.

"You know you want me. I saw you checking me out at the arcade" he said still smirking. She blushed.

"I hate when you do that. How does Rachel stand you?" she asked embarrassed, standing up. He laughed at her still blushing.

"Because I'm irresistible" he said. She walked over to her couch.

"Keep dreaming Scott" she said. He followed her.

" I know you do…. at night" he teased her sitting next to her. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face, for he wouldn't see her blush even more.

"Ok stop. I know you're your number one fan, but enough is enough" she said hitting him with the pillow.

"It's ok, I'll let you daydream about me later" he whispered to her. Haley felt his warmth breath and slid over to the end of the couch.

"I think someone should leave" she said calming herself down.

"What? Why? I'm only messing with you" he grinned.

"Because, I have to do stuff, ok" she said pushing him off her couch.

"Fine. I could tell when I'm not wanted" he joked, walking toward her door, Haley followed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said opening the door for him.

"Oh, most girls like to fantasize about me in kinky places. I just thought I give you some ideas" he smirked standing outside her door. Haley pushed him and closed her door.

"Wow" she said standing behind her door blushing.

-------------

Later that day, Haley ended up with choosing the Lake View Hotel. She was bored so she grasp her cell phone. She looked down her phone book clicked to call.

"Hello" they answered.

"Mouth! Hey how are you?" she asked, laying down in her bed.

"What do you want?" he sounded irritable.

"What's wrong with you? I'm just calling to say hi" she asked confused.

"Now you have time for me…. Unbelievable" he clicked.

"Mouth, Mouth are you there?" she repeated, she looked at her phone and it flashed _end call._

"What went up his ass today?" she asked herself dialing another number.

"Hello?" they answered.

"Jimmy-

"What the fuck do you want Haley?" he answered in a bitter tone.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you?" she asked slowly.

"Now you talk, why didn't you talk that day at the restaurant!?" he screamed.

"Look Jimmy…. I just couldn't" she defended herself.

"What happened to you Haley? You used to be nice, now you're just like them" he said in a cold tone.

"No, you don't get it" she said, trying not to cry.

"I lost my job!" he screamed. She didn't say anything. "And you let them, without not even saying anything" he finished.

"Oh, come on you're my friend. You'll find another job" she said.

"What friend? Friends stick up for another not abandon them" he said, ignoring the last part

"Jimmy…" she cried.

"Don't call me no more or Mouth. You know, just stay the fuck away from us, because as far as I know we're no longer friends. And you know what hurts the most? You haven't even said you're sorry" he clicked. Haley closed her flip phone in shock. She couldn't believe he had said that. She turned around and looked at the picture frame of them and began to cry.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

****

sorry everyone it's taken me so long! thanks for your wonderful reviews!!!

--------------------

****

CH18:

The following week passed quickly, Brooke did what she had to do as same for Peyton and the guys. Everything was set for tonight, the day of the dance; the dance Haley was so excited for. The dance she lost her friends over, the dance she paid someone to be her boyfriend to join the popular group. Had she resented everything that happen because of the dance? Yes and no. She loved being popular, she never knew being the center of attention would feel so remarkable. She loved the idea of being known, rather than just simple, plain tutor girl. Did she have simple phobia? She thought so, but now with all the changes she was no longer simple, though that came with a price. Jimmy and Mouth were no longer her friends, around the hall ways they wouldn't even say a hello or a nod, no matter what Haley ignored them and silently whisper something to Brooke and Peyton about them and they would laugh. Did she like doing that? No, but she wasn't going to beg for their friendship, so she did what Peyton and Brooke did best, gossip and make remarks about them.

"Haley, you look breath taking" Haley's mom said walking over to Haley. Haley quickly got out of thought and turned away from the mirror to face her mom. She wore a gold halter top dress.

"Really? Don't you think I'm going a little to over-

"No you look absolutely radiant… she smiled and reached her pocket and brought out a gold necklace… I want you to wear this tonight" she said. Haley turned around and pulled her hair out of the way, so that her mom could put on the necklace. ( her hair is straight with curls in the ends)

"There" she said. Haley turned around at the mirror, she wasn't going to lie, she looked beautiful. The necklace went perfect with her dress.

"Richard get in here and look at your daughter" her mom yelled. Seconds later her dad came in side her room.

"This is no longer my little girl, she's now a full grown, beautiful woman" he said joining his wife side. Haley blushed and look at them.

"You know I will always be your little girl" she said smiling at him. Her mom began to cry.

"Mom… Don't cry" she said hugging her mom.

" I know, but you know I cant help it. I'm so happy for you" she said. The doorbell rang.

"That has to be Nathan. I'll go let him in" Haley's dad said, leaving the room.

"Now Haley, here" Haley's mom said handed her something.

"Mom…what… Why are you giving me this?" Haley asked in shock, that her. Her mom had just given her a condom.

"Haley do you really expect me to believe you're a virgin?" Haley mom said. Haley blushed.

"Exactly, besides you should be lucky. I'm doing this without your dad knowing, now I'll show you where I hid mine, at my senior year, when I went out to dances" Haley mom took the condom and hid it under Haley bra. During the whole time, Haley was embarrassed. _Awkward! _ She thought.

"Haley, Nathan's here!" Haley's dad shouted from downstairs.

"Ok, I have to go" Haley rapidly said, speed walking downstairs to avoid her mother.

"Remember Haley: safe sex is better than no sex" she said as Haley left the room. _What!? isn't it safe sex better than unprotected sex?_ Haley thought.

"Mr. James, don't worry I'll have Haley before that time" Nathan said.

"Nathan, thank god you're here" Haley said walking down the stairs.

"What?" Haley's dad asked.

"I said I'm glad you're here, dad is your hearing ok?" Haley quickly covered up what she actually said. Nathan looked at Haley and he was stunned, she looked beautiful …yet

embarrassed. (Nathan was wearing a regular black tux)

"Lets go" Haley said, grabbing Nathan's hand.

"Wait, we have to take a picture" Haley's mom said as she walked down the stairs. Haley cursed to herself and smiled. They both positioned themselves while Mrs. James took a picture of them.

"Aww" she said.

"Are we done?" Haley asked.

"Haley what's the rush?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"Nothing, she always like that" Haley's mom answered.

"Well, you kids have fun" she said. Both of them said goodbye and left outside.

"You look-

"How awkward was that?" Haley complained as they walked to the limo.

"I don't think it was" he said unsure. Haley looked at him and laughed for what had just happened. He looked at her even more clueless.

"Its better if you don't… Trust me" she said getting inside the limo as he followed.

"Wow, look at you Haley. You look hot" Peyton said sitting along with Jake then Brooke and lastly Lucas.

"Thanks, but look at you guys. You all look amazing…_and thin_… To bad you're taken, I would of shown you a better time" Haley joked then winked.

"Hey, we have nothing against that. As long as us guys get to watch" Jake joked as well. They all laughed. Once they arrived the walked inside; the theme was Oscar night, there were lights everywhere, film stuff, etc. Every student was already in the dance floor.

"What are we waiting? Lets get this party started" Brooke said as her and Lucas joined the dance floor, following the rest of the gang. The rest of the night was just dancing, secretly drinking and having fun.

------------

"Here's… our… room" Nathan said between kisses, trying to open the hotel room. Once they got inside they stopped kissing. Haley walked over to the bed and laid down. Nathan watched her and smiled.

"My feet are killing me" she said as she kicked them off. Nathan walked over and sat down on the chair besides her.

"Wasn't tonight fun?" she asked turning to him.

"Yeah, it was ok" he shrugged . Haley smiled.

"Wow Nathan, you have no fun do you?" she teased.

"I have fun" he defended himself.

"Sure you do" she said making herself comfortable in the bed. They both laughed. Nathan tried to make himself as well comfortable in the chair.

"Nathan, are you serious? Come lay with me… you know I don't bite" she said looking at him. He stood up as laid right beside her. There was silence for a while,

"I cant keep tonight out of my head" Haley said again, smiling more widely, Nathan smiled as well.

"Just think of something else then" he said.

"I know, but I just cant" she said, then laughed, and took the condom out of her bra, forgetting it was there. Nathan looked at her weird.

"Why do you have a condom?" he asked.

"Remember when you picked me up and I was in a rush to get out?…he nodded…. Well when my dad answered the door my mom was talking to me in my room. She said and I quote its better to have safe sex than no sex" she said.

"What? Mostly all moms still think their daughters are virgins, not what your mom did" he said.

"I know, I would of never guess that my mom would have done that in a million years" she said. They both laughed again.

"So how are we going to do it?" Haley asked getting serious.

"Well, how you want it, but I would prefer naturally" Nathan said.

"Should it be slow or fast?" Haley asked, flipping the condom from one hand to the other.

"Like I said its up to you" Nathan said smiling.

"So in the quad area or the front of the school?" she asked. Nathan looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You know the break up. Should it be in front of the school or in the quad area?" she asked him again.

"Right the breakup, umm probably best in the quad area in the morning" he weakly said. Haley looked at him.

"Great I cant wait… she smiled… You been so great about this Nathan, I was so wrong about you" she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Well, I thought you would quit or repay me right away, or be an asshole 24/7, but I was wrong. You're such a sweet, funny, outgoing, guy. Rachel's lucky to have you" she said, Nathan looked at her and simply smiled. "Plus you're not horrible to look at" she teased.

"You're not the only one to say that. I also was wrong about you, you're not bad either" he said. Haley glared at him.

"I'm not bad, that's it? After I tell you how I feel about you, you say I'm not bad, well thank you" she said pretending to be mad as she turned to face the other side. Nathan chuckled.

"Haley, you know what I meant, you're a great person. You're truly unique. Which in my list is a very good thing" he said. Haley turned to face him again and smiled.

"See was it that hard to say that?" she teased again. He chuckled again. This is one of the qualities he loved about her, wait did he just say love? He didn't love her, he loved Rachel, right?

"Thank you" Haley said sitting up in the bed.

"What?" Nathan asked shaking of his thoughts.

"I said thank you, for all of this. I wouldn't of accomplished what has happened during this last month without you" she said looking at him. Ha sat up as well.

"Yeah, this month was fun" he said, remembering the funny moments.

"Well, it's a good thing we brought an extra pair of clothes, I'm going to change" she said as she stood up to go walk over to the bathroom. Nathan watched her walk over. He couldn't love her, could he? He shrugged the feelings away and turned on the TV.

"That bathroom is super clean. makes me sad that this bathroom is bigger than the one in my house" she said as she walked over to the bed again, wearing a short tank that revealed her flat stomach and sweats.

-------------

After an hour of waiting Haley fell asleep, Nathan was still watching TV. He looked at his watch, it was time to take Haley home. He then glanced at her, she looked so peaceful sleeping.

"There was actually something I left out when I said I was wrong about you. Not only are you unique, you're the girl I fallen in love with. I love Haley James" he said looking at her, who was still asleep. He took a deep breath and began to wake her up.

"What?" she said slowly opening her eye lids.

"We have to go. I have to drop you off remember?" he asked, getting out of the bed. She looked around and went again to the bathroom to change into her dress, not knowing that Nathan Scott had just said he loved her.

--------------

please reply!


	19. Chapter 19

****

Thanks: ell6ange, LiZ457, JamesLover23, luvnaley23 for your replies! much love to each one

------------------

****

Ch19:

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Nathan hit the snooze button, he then flipped sides from his bed. He turned toward his alarm, it read 7:10. He sighed, it was Monday morning, it has been two days since the dance. Today was the day Haley was going to break up with him, well pretend to break up with him in front of everyone at school. Then if it wasn't real, why was he sad? Oh yeah, he just discovered he loved her. He sighed again and sat on his bed now, he opened up the unnoticed cabinet and he looked at the pictures they took. He flipped to the photo of them at the beach, it was during the day time, they skipped school that day too. It was a close up picture, just showing their faces. He smiled, remembering that day.

FLASHBACK:

"Nathan, I'll race you to the water" Haley said, taking her clothes off, revealing her bathing suit.

"What are we middle schoolers?" he asked taking off his clothes as well.

"Fine come catch me then" she said, kicking the sand at him, swiftly running towards the water. Nathan covered his face and took of his shirt.

"You could run, but you cant hide!" he screamed, chasing after her. After he cached up to her, he picked her up and threw her in a deep part of the water. That's how it was for a while, just playing around in the water. When they were done, they walked up were their stuff was. They both laid down on their towels.

"This is a perfect time for a picture" Haley said, taking out her camera. Nathan groaned.

"Why? Cant I just take a quick nap" he whined, putting on his sunglasses.

"Unless you want me to put make up on you while your asleep, and post it on myspace, you better get up, now" she teased.

"Who died and made you queen?" he joked. Haley glared at him.

"Fine, fine" he surrendered, getting closer to Haley to pose.

"Say cheese!" Haley cheered, taking the picture.

END OF FLASHBACK

He looked at it for a while longer, it was a simple picture, but he loved the way she looked; she glowed. Her hair was scrunched up because of the water and she had no make up, but she looked beautiful. _Damn, I have it bad_, he thought. He finally rose and began to get ready to pick up Haley.

--------------

"Hey" Nathan faintly said, as he watched Haley get in his car.

"Hey" Haley brightly said closing the door as he drove off to the school. "Wow, I cant believe this day has come. It's too weird" she said as Nathan just looked at the road.

"I mean, I gotten so used to you … We could talk again in a couple of weeks, you know like pretending in front of everybody that all of a sudden we become friends and-

"So how are we going to do this?" he said, not really wanting to hear her _plan _.

"What?" she asked confused. He parked in the student parking lot.

"Are we going to start fighting slowly in front of the school, and then yell at each other out in the quad or what?" he said in a firm voice, turning toward her.

"Umm, yeah we can start like that" she said weakly, noticing Nathan dull face.

"Ok so how are we going to start?" he asked.

"Well, I can start complaining that you cheated on me with a girl from another school, on the same day after the dance" she said gathering her stuff.

"Fine" he said getting out of the car. L_ets get this over with,_ they both thought as they stepped out of the car.

"Nathan how could you? It was right after the dance wasn't it!? " Haley yelled (of course pretending) at Nathan. Nathan kept walking ahead nor looking or speaking at Haley.

"Nathan look at me when I talk to you!" Haley said, provoking people around them to stare at them, whispering what was going on.

"Haley just drop it, it was nothing" he said calmly. They finally reached the quad area, Nathan spotted his friends at their usual table talking, he then turned around to face Haley.

"How can you be so calm about this? You just played me!" she shouted out, definitely causing a scene. Everybody was looking at them at this point. _No you played me,_ Nathan thought.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry, cause I'm not. I don't regret what I did. You should of known how I'm like before you agreed to be my girl!" Nathan began to shout.

"All this time I thought you were different, but all you guys are the same: pathetic and dim-witted. How could I ever trust you?" Haley said, trying to make myself cry. Nathan stared at her, _damn this girl could be a fucking actress_.

"Don't act like the victim. You're the one that's pathetic. I seen you around other guys, constantly flirting with them. How do I know you haven't slept with them? How do I know your just not another slut?" he shouted bitterly.

"Nathan!" Brooke said, joining the circle of people watching their fight. Haley stared at him hurt by what he said, even though it wasn't true. She remembered having this fight with Chris, before they broke up Talk about déjà vu.

"What? Have nothing to say because its true?" Nathan asked coldly. At this point Haley was in tears, not because of Nathan, but how he said those same exact words that Chris said that night he broke up with her. Haley walked slowly to Nathan, looked him in the eyes and slapped him hard.

"Ooowww" said the crowd

"Bitch" he said rubbing his cheek.

"**SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!**" she shouted. "Next time you see me, don't talk me. If you see me in the halls don't stare at me, just stay the fuck away from me, because we're through" she added leaving with Brooke and Peyton. Nathan watched her walk off, and then looked at the crowd looking at him, most of them giving him a dirty look.

"What the fuck you looking at?" he yelled at the group, as he walked toward Lucas and Jake.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked his cousin. Nathan sat down and sighed.

"Didn't you hear? She just broke up with me" Nathan answered.

"What the hell did you do?" Jake asked.

"I slept with this one girl… the day after the dance" he said, making it up as he goes.

"What? Why? I thought you actually like Haley" Jake said. _I do,_ Nathan thought to himself.

"Can we drop this bullshit? I don't ask you question when you cheat on Peyton" Nathan said frustrated.

"Fine, its dropped" Lucas said, not questioning Nathan, but at the same time satisfied that he's done with her, now giving him a chance it get with her.

"So Lucas what did you do this…" Nathan drifted of to his on thoughts, ignoring Jake and Lucas. _It was Rachel, _Nathan thought. When he was yelling at Haley, it wasn't for her but to Rachel; all that anger and bitterness was what he felt towards Rachel. Even though he was…once … in love with her, he knew damn straight that she was and is not loyal, and especially now that she's at college. Like Haley said, he was played, and he trusted her. _Isn't life just wonderful? I'm being played by my actual girlfriend, and dumped by my fake girlfriend that I actually care for. Where and what the hell did I do to receive this bad karma?_ Nathan thought to himself as he shook his head.

"So no, you wouldn't care screwing the school Liberian? Wow, you just don't care who you screw no more. Ew, she's hella ugly and old and fat, she could be your grandma " Jake over exaggerated.

"What? Hell no? Where did that come from?" Nathan grossed out.

"Where has your head been? We been talking about her the last 5 minutes when Jake 'accidentally' saw her cleavage when she was bending over" Lucas joked.

"There I was in the library, and I turned around, big mistake. I see her extensive baggage. I was scared for life, I blame the school" Jake said, both Lucas and Nathan laughed. "Stop laughing, this wouldn't be funny if it happened to you" Jake defended himself.

"Exactly it didn't and now you're stuck with the memory till death. How do you feel about that?" Nathan teased.

"Like I was subliminally molested" Jake answered, Lucas and Nathan laughed some more, when the bell rang.

"Ready to be called a pig by every girl today?" Lucas said to Nathan.

"Bring it on" Nathan sighed.

------------------

Haley, Brooke and Peyton went inside the bathroom.

"Everybody get the hell out!" Peyton shouted to the other girls in the bathrooms, they all ran out not wanting to mess with them. Haley was still crying. _Oh boy, what am I going to say?_ Haley thought to herself as she was being surrounded by her friends.

"What happen?" Brooke asked first. Haley looked at them and continued crying.

"That…Day after the dance he went over to this one girls house from another school and slept with her" Haley cried. Peyton rubbed her shoulders.

"How did you find out?" Peyton asked. _How did I find out?_ she thought.

"I… she couldn't think of anything, so she cried louder… I don't want to talk about, it hurts too much" she kept crying. _Damn don't I wish I had a Twix bar right now_, she thought.

"Its ok. Tell us when you're ready" Brooke comforted her. Haley nodded wiping her tears. "Now, how to get back at Nathan?" Brooke added. Haley quickly responded.

"**NO !**" she yelled.

"Why not?" they both asked her surprised.

"No…Not right now, is what I meant. Later when we come up with something really good" she corrected herself. She didn't want to do anything to Nathan, just let him be. This was going to get complicated. Seconds later the bell rang.

"Come on lets go to class" Haley suggested, finishing cleaning her face.

"Are you sure? We can skip the day and go somewhere" Peyton suggested.

"No I'm fine, I can face him" Haley answered, as they left the bathroom and headed to her class.

--------------

"How great was that today at school?" Haley cheerfully asked, walking into Nathan's room. Nathan was laying down in his bed drawing, Haley sat by him. "I mean and the golden globe goes to Nathan Scott, for best supporting actor" Haley said, fixing her hair.

"Yeah" Nathan simply answered. Haley looked at him and he still looked dull.

"What's wrong? Today you're not your usual self?" Haley asked concerned. Nathan kept drawing.

"Nothing, I just have a lot of things on my mind" he lied. Haley frowned, she didn't know how to confront him. Nathan's phone began to vibrate, he reaches towards his pocket and it read Rachel.

"Hello… Hi babe…Haley automatically knew it was Rachel, and idea formed… No just playing game…Yeah cant wait to see you too" he said dully, "I miss you too… Haley got up of Nathan's bed a quickly took Nathan's shoes off. Nathan looked at her and mouthed, _what are you doing? _Haley smirked and started tickling his feet…. Yeah, he said in a high pitch voice…No nothings wrong…Haley kept tickling him until he sat up and mouthed again, _stop_. This time she climbed the back of his bed until she was behind him, she slowly placed her hand on his hands from behind, and slowly raised her hands touching his built arms until it reached his neck and started massaging him.

"Umm…No nothings wrong" Nathan faintly said enjoying the massage, absolutely ignoring Rachel.

"Haley… Stop" he weakly whispered. Haley smirked and moved on to the next phase, she swiftly started to kiss Nathan's neck, from pecks moving on to slower kisses. Nathan felt this and couldn't feel but be turned on.

"Um…What did you say?… Yeah I'm listening…Wait don't click.." he said not telling Haley to stop, this made Haley smirk even more, her plan was working. She kept kissing his neck, and for the final phase, she lowered her hands and placed them on his legs, and with her arms slowly, began to raise them from the legs to his built stomach. Slowly again began to massage his waist. Nathan couldn't take it no more.

"Rachel… Sweetie. I have to go, love you bye" he clicked and turned around and began kiss Haley. Haley became shocked in the beginning, she didn't expect him to kiss her, but she did ask for it. She responded and he slowly laid her in his bed, him on top of her, it was a heavy make out session. Haley felt Nathan unbuttoning her shirt, she should stop him, but she couldn't, she actually wanted this, but was it for pleasure? All of a sudden Nathan took off his shirt, Haley smiled and as well took of her other shirt. Seconds later she was top less, swiftly Nathan began to caress her breast, Haley groaned in pleasure. After that both their pants and etc were off. Nathan began to get inside her, starting out slow but the moving on fast. Pleasure and togetherness was what both of them felt, something they both haven't had in a while.

---------------

Please reply and if I get more than 5 I'll ud later again!


	20. Chapter 20

****

Alright thank to all of those whole replied, we reached 5 replies! You guys rock! and like I said, enjoy the next chapter:

-----------------

****

CH 20:

"Sure, I'll see you tonight" Haley seductively said, kissing Damien's cheek.

"Ok" he eagerly said, Haley smiled and began to walk towards her class, turning heads as she walked. Nathan looked from afar from his locker. He sighed looking at her, knowing every guy wanted her now. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a white halter top. He watched her until she disappeared into her class.

Flashback:

"That wasn't supposed to happen" Haley said as she began to dress herself, after what had happen between her and Nathan.

"I know, but it did" Nathan said, watching her from his bed. There was a long pause.

"This wasn't the plan" Haley said, putting her shoes on.

"Then what was the plan?" he curiously asked. Haley finished dressing herself, and walked over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Ughh…the plan was for you to do whatever I say, not vice versa. I mean, you and me sleeping together … was never in the plan, I mean-

"Haley stop, you're rambling again. What are you trying to say? That this was a mistake?" he asked somewhat hurt. Haley turned around.

"Nathan… she walked toward him and sat aside him…Of course it wasn't a mistake, nothing I done with you has been a mistake… she looked down and then up at him…This was fun, and only fun. We had have a great time, what just happened between us was great and I mean great. We both needed to get laid obviously…they both chuckled…But the point is nothings going to change, what about Rachel? Don't you think a month of cheating is enough? … She reached to hold Nathan's hand… Like I said this was fun, thanks for everything" she said releasing his hand. She stood up and began to walk towards his door.

"Popularity isn't everything you know" he said. She stopped and turned around.

"Remember that one time I let all the hamsters out from the science department?" he asked. Haley just stared at him.

"It was just to keep my rep up, it's not easy. Don't get fooled and become someone you're not" he finished. She nodded.

"I'll see you around" she simply said walking put of his room.

End of flashback

Nathan frowned and went back to reality. He took out his chem. book and closed his locker.

"Hey Nathan. I guess I win man, cant wait to get with Haley. Don't worry I'll be sure to tell you how it went" Damien said, devilishly smiling as he walked past Nathan.

"I'm sure you can, that is if your small problem doesn't intervene" Nathan shot back.

"What did you say to me?" Damien shouted, walking closer to Nathan and pushing him to the lockers.

"Did I hurt your feelings? I'm only saying the truth" Nathan smirked pushing him back. Damien growled and was about to punch Nathan, though Nathan blocked it and punched Damien in the cheek.

"Fight, fight!" yelled the crowd in the hall. Damien turned and ran to Nathan, somewhat hugging him, from the waist, pushing him to the lockers again. Nathan punched him again in the face, causing Damien to fall to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me fucker" Nathan said, fixing his clothes.

"What the hell is going on here!?" shouted Whitey. He got past the crowd and saw Nathan and Damien.

"You two in my office now!" Whitey shouted. "And everyone else to class, now!" he finished.

"I can not believe what I saw today, two of my best basketball players fighting and for some girl?" Whitey said, lecturing both Nathan and Damien in his office.

"And to top that of before the finals. If the principal would of seen both of you before me, you both would have been suspended. Do you guys want to let the team down?" Whitey asked looking at both of them.

"No" they both said.

"Good, for this week both of you will be washing the boys locker room … they both groaned… Every part including the showers, is that clear?" he demanded.

"Yes" they both said, hating the idea of working together.

"Good now get out" he said. They both stood up from the chairs and walked out of Whiteys office.

"This is all your fault" Damien whined.

"Cry me a river" Nathan said walking another direction, leaving Damien alone.

---------------

"So did you hear what happened today?" Brooke asked Peyton joining her for lunch away from the guys.

"Nathan beat the shit out of Damien for little Miss Haley" Peyton teased as Haley began to sit with them as well.

"OoOoOo scandalous!" they both said. Haley gave them a fake smile as she was taking her food out of her bag.

"Don't worry Haley, pretty boy will be ok" Brooke said getting her food as well.

"His name is Damien, and how do you know the fight was about me?" Haley asked.

"Look at her, already defending him. I think it's love" Peyton teased further.

"No, I don't love him for your information, it's just a date. Nothing more" Haley said biting into her apple.

"Chill Hales. Doesn't matter, what's important is what are you going to wear! You have to let me choose your clothes" Brooke eagerly said. Haley smiled, and began to tell her what she was thinking on wearing.

------------------

"Damn Nathan, it's not even 9 in the morning and you're already got into a fight" Jake said reaching for his pizza.

"What the hell happened anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Dumbass Damien came up to be and said he won because he has a date with Haley. Basically he was going to giver her the game and tell me" Nathan said not looking at either up at them.

"Haley already has a date?" Lucas asked surprised. Nathan looked at him.

"Yeah" Nathan said.

"What game, isn't his cock like little?" Jake teased.

"That's what is said and that why we got into a fight" Nathan smirked. Both of them laughed.

"Sucks to be him" Lucas said.

"Well because of him now, I have clean the boys lockers room with that fucker" Nathan groaned, rubbing his head.

--------------

"At least you're ok" Haley said, rubbing her hand on Damien's cheek. He smiled. They were alone in the halls. Well, not anymore, Nathan was running late to class and saw them and hid inside an empty class, peaking and hearing them.

"Don't worry about me babe, that fucker didn't eve hit me at all" he lied. Haley weakly smiled. _What! I beat the shit out of him! _Nathan though to himself.

"Are you still up for tonight?" Damien asked her, checking out her breast. Haley felt awkward and crossed her arms covering her breasts.

"The question is are you?" Haley said trying to act smooth. _Why is she acting like that?_ Nathan thought still watching them.

"Don't worry, I'll see you later" he said bending down to kiss her, but Haley turned and he only kissed her cheek. After she said goodbye Haley walked toward were Nathan was hiding, while Damien walked the opposite direction.

"Haley" someone whispered, Haley stopped and walked into the class room and saw Nathan.

"What the hell happened today?" she said angry. Nathan was shocked she was acting this way.

"He deserved it" he defended herself. Haley crossed her arms and looked at him again.

"Leave him alone, and you know what, if your going to act this way stay away from me as well" she said, walking out of the class room. Nathan was stunned, assuming she would ask if he was ok, she defended Damien. Out of nowhere accusing him as the bad guy. Haley's transformation has completed, she was now another dumb struck, conceited popular girl. What Nathan hoped would never happen.

------------

I hoped all of you like it! once again if I get 5 or more replies I'll ud tomorrow or again today, depending if you guys want to read more.

much love

alex


	21. Chapter 21

****

Oh wow, you guys really wanted to read more. thanks for the wonderful replies to those that replied! all of you are awesome!!!! much love!!;

----------------

****

CH21:

"You look awful" Brooke said to Haley as she sat down with her and Peyton for lunch. Haley was wearing a fit jacket with ripped jeans and her hair in a messy bun, with no makeup.

"Well, good afternoon to you too" Haley said with a fake smile. She put her backpack on the table and rested her head on it.

"What happened?" Peyton asked, looking at her. Haley lifted her head.

"I couldn't sleep all night, plus to top that I forgot to set my alarm. So when I finally did sleep, I woke up to a car honking! I looked at the time, and it was 11.30 a.m. So I didn't have time to do my make up. I came running to class" Haley said, taking out her makeup bag.

"Did Damien keep you up all night?" Brooke giggled.

"Don't even mention his name" Haley groaned in frustration, adding blush to her cheeks.

"Was the date that bad?" Peyton asked, biting into her pear.

"Bad doesn't even describe it, more like horrific and repulsive" Haley said, applying the last of her mascara. Peyton and Brooke looked at her, waiting explanation.

"Ok, when he picked me up, he didn't even open the door for me, but I let that go. Though he did complement me. So we first went to classy restaurant, it was really romantic. There were roses all over the place with candles-

"What's was the problem?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, I'm getting there. So when at this restaurant, we both order the steak, that's when the date went bad. Once the food arrived he literally attacked his food, plus all we talked about was, basketball this and basketball that" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"I hate it when guys do that. It's like you're in a date with them not the fucking team" Peyton complained.

"I know! Well, that wasn't the bad part. While he was talking, he was also chewing his food. He made me loose me appetite… You should of seen it. It was like a built in sprinkler in his mouth, chew, chew, chew. Spit, spit, spit. It was awful" Haley said rubbing her head.

"Ew! Gross" Peyton and Brooke both said disgusted.

"Yeah… After that he took me to the movies, we went to see some horror movie ; throughout the whole movie he kept trying to make a move on me. First he put his arm around me, didn't mind that. Then he kept trying to kiss me. Starting with my neck then my lips. I kept saying no, but he wouldn't stop" Haley continued.

"You should of left" Peyton suggested.

"I couldn't ditch him. So I said I had to go to the bathroom. I stayed in the bathroom basically throughout the movie. Then the last part to top the _wonderful _date. Once he dropped me home he parked on the sidewalk, and like before he tried to kiss me, so I said I don't kiss on first date. He just nodded, and as I was about to close the door of his car, he drove like mad, speeding away from my house. And guess what happened?" Haley asked.

"What?" they both asked.

"As he drove off, the water that was under the sidewalk splashed all over me" Haley answered. Peyton and Brooke both gasped, then began to laugh.

"It's not funny. I was covered in dirty, filthy water. I took an hour long shower, and I felt dirty still, that's why I couldn't sleep. I never want to see him again. Asshole" Haley whined, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Wow Haley, that sucks" Brooke said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah" Haley said, not buying it.

"Changing the subject. I'm going to be going to my aunties house tomorrow, and be gone for the rest of the week" Brooke said excited.

"Well, have fun, we're going to miss you" Haley said.

"I'll miss you guys too. Don't worry the week will go fast. I doubt anything will happen in this boring town" Brooke said.

-----------------

After the lunch conversation, it was now 7th period. Haley didn't have one, she had stayed in school library to catch up with her work. She was currently working on her French project.

"Hey Haley" someone said. Haley looked up and smiled.

"Hey Lucas" she said closing her French book.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this Friday?" Lucas asked. Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Lucas, you're Brookes boyfriend-

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant just as friends. You know, to get know one another better. Please?" Lucas asked smiling. Haley smiled in return.

"Fine" she agreed.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 p.m." he said, getting up from the chair.

"Bye" they said to each other. Half an hour later, Haley was done. _Might as well go home,_ she thought. As she began to get up, she received a text message from Damien. _What the hell does he want?_ She thought.

Hey Haley, so r u my girl now? He texted. _Ha! Yeah right!_

About that, I don't think so. Well see u around the halls, ciao! She replied, then smiled. She knew she could do way better that him.

As she began to walk past the hallways, she couldn't feel but miss Nathan; she really did. _Damn it!_ She thought, remembering the other day, when she fought with Nathan over what's his face.

I should apologize, she thought. She changed direction, and began to walk toward the gym. She knew Nathan right now had basketball skills. While she kept walking, she stopped at the corner of the halls. She overheard someone talking. It was Nathan. He was outside the gym, talking on his cell. _Maybe I should wait until he's done talking_? She thought. She stepped closer to listen to his conversation.

"Yeah I love you too" he said leaning against the wall laughing. Haley immediately caught on who it was. _It's rach-hoe, damn how I hate that girl…wait, I don't hate her, why am I dissing her?_ She kept listening to Nathan conversation, he kept laughing and saying nice things to her. Haley mocked him in the his laughter _Hahahaha… come on lover boy, hang up I want to talk to you_. As Nathan talked more, Haley was getting angrier. She never had this feeling before, she knew what it was. It was jealousy, the green- eyed monster itself. She never had it, not even with Chris. Was she jealous of Rachel?

"Ok, I'll talk to you later" he said hanging up the phone. He was about to go back to the gym, but decided to go the bathroom first. _Shit, he's coming this way_, Haley thought. Changing her mind about talking to him, she quickly turned around, but her cell phone fell from her pocket to the floor; making a big thud noise. _Oh god_, she though bending down to pick it up.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, looking at her.

"Nathan, what a surprise to see you here" Haley said, trying to play it cool; standing up straight.

"Are you here for your lil boyfriend Damien? " he asked bitterly with a hint of jealously.

"Look Nathan, about the other day-

"No, I understood exactly what happened the other day. like you said what happen between us was only business and fun, nothing more. I couldn't care less about who you're with right now" he said coldly; eyes showing no emotion, shading of dark blue.

"I'm not with Damien. I never was" she weakly said looking down.

"Like I said, I couldn't care less" he said, crossing his arms. Haley looked back up at him, she didn't want to show weakness by crying so she held back her tears. So she argued back.

"Nathan, will you stop being a prick, for one moment. The only reason I came here was to apologize about what I said, but you know what? Now I wont…It's you that owes me an apology" she said angry. He laughed.

"I…owe you and apology? You're really something you know that? First you come criticizing me about Damien and now you want me to apologize!?" he screamed. Haley stared at him in anger.

"Forget I ever came, you're not worth it" she spat out walking away.

"Real smooth Haley, just walk away. You know what? You're the one that's not worth it. I should of just told you to leave me the hell alone that day at Radio Shack!" he screamed at her.

------------

You know what to do, just reply and once again more than 5 and def. i'll ud again tomorrow! thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

****

Wow, you guys seriously rock! i loved reading your replies! thank to all so much! much love!

-------------------

****

CH 22:

Just as Brooke said, the week went by fast. It was already Friday. Predictably, nothing happened in Tree Hill. Only that Tree Hill High had the week off and the fact that Haley and Nathan avoided each other at any instance they saw one another. They would walk pass one another like complete strangers, the school body didn't think it was strange, they thought the only reason they didn't speak to one another was because they were broken up. Haley and Nathan were the only ones that knew the real reason. It was the end of the school day, underclassmen ran out of the school eager to get home. Haley shrugged and kept walking at her normal pace down the halls. As she walked, she passed by the tutoring room, she quickly peeked in and saw her former friends, tutoring others. She missed tutoring, it was her hobby. She frowned but swiftly shook the feeling away, as she made her way deeper into the halls.

----------------

"Whatever man. I'm getting some air, you clean that shit up!" Nathan yelled as he began to walk out of the boys locker room.

"Nath- he heard last, closing the door behind him. He cursed himself for getting stuck cleaning with this fool. Shaking his head, he walked toward the vending machine and bought a sports drink. As he bent down to grab it, he felt a chill go down his spine. He slowly turned around and immediately locked eyes with a pair of mystifying, chocolate eyes. Automatically he took one step back from the vending machine, as she stepped closer to the machine. Both of them still looking at one another. She shifted her body to insert a dollar to buy her bottled water. Silence roamed the halls. Nathan opened his drink and began to sip from it. Turning his attention off her, but towards the weird poster that was hanged on the wall. She stood up to her normal posture, opening her bottle. They both gazed at each other again. Lust was written all over their eyes. As Nathan closed his sports drink, she gulped down some water from her bottle. Eyes still locked at one another. She stopped drinking and closed the cap on her bottle.

"Nathan" she said firmly.

"Haley" he said firmly as well; with one last gaze, they both at the same time began to walk opposite direction, not looking back at who they both encountered.

--------------

"So where are we going?" Haley asked getting into Lucas car.

"Somewhere cool" he said driving off Haley's street.

"I hate surprises, come on please, pretty please?" she insisted giving him a sad look. He chuckled.

"Don't worry we're here" he said parking, by the curve.

"Your moms café? Why didn't I see this coming?" she looked around.

"Yeah, you know my mom right?" he said stepping out of the car. She nodded and stepped out as well.

----------------

"NO, no. That's not what happened" Haley laughed trying to explain.

"Right" Lucas said, giving her a look, then reaching for his milkshake.

"I'm serious. I walked into the room, totally innocent… Lucas squirted out some milkshake…**like** I said, walked in and some one tripped me, and I accidentally spilled all my fruit punch at Dora." she said eating some of her fries.

"You expect me to believe that?" Lucas teased. She raised her arms.

"Hell yes" she screamed grabbing her drink.

"Beside, she never liked me. So I wasn't surprised when she made it up the whole story, that I was out to get her… dumbass hoe" she said.

"What I heard is that you threw the punch at her purposely, because one day you guys wore the same outfit" he said finishing his burger.

"Oh, come on it was 8th grade, picture day. My mom made me wear that stupid outfit" she fussed. He laughed.

"You girls and your stupid drama. Why don't you confront one another when you have problems? Instead of talking shit behind each others back?" he asked. Haley laughed.

"You see that the beauty of the girl world. Ever heard the saying, keep your friends close but your enemies closer?" He nodded, " I guess that what we do, it's our nature" she said cleaning her mouth with a napkin. He chuckled, bewailed by this girl.

"So ready to have fun?" he asked looking at her, she smiled and nodded.

"Follow me" he said walking up the stairs in the café, Haley stood up and followed.

"Wow, minture golf. I haven't played this game in a while" she said as she scanned around the small, bright room, covered in poster and golf equipment.

"Which stick do you want?" Lucas asked holding up a pink and green stick.

"Umm, the pink" she said unsure.

"Good" Lucas sighed.

"Yeah, it would be awkward if you chose the pink one" she teased.

"Whatever James ready to lose?" he challenged. She laughed lightly.

"You're so on" she flashed her smile.

-----------------

"Ughhh, I'm hella bored" Nathan complained, throwing his basketball in his garage. "Wonder what's Luke up to?" Nathan asked himself, then ran inside his house, grabbing his keys, and headed over to Lucas house. Though first, he stopped at his aunts café first to get some food.

"Hello Nathan" Karen greeted her nephew.

"Hey auntie" he said giving her a hug.

"Can I get you anything sweetie?" she ask getting behind the counter.

"A ham sandwich and a soda please" he said. "Hey, is Lucas home?" he added.

"Actually he's upstairs" she said writing down his order.

"Oh, ok" he said walking towards upstairs.

"Do you want me to bring your food up!?" Karen yelled. Nathan stopped, and turned around.

"No, I'll come back down to get it" he said turning back around, heading up the stairs.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"What I say?" Haley sang, foolishly dancing. "I'm beating your ass" she sang some more. Lucas chuckled.

"Nathan was right, you're defiantly different" he said looking at her. She stopped dancing.

"Good or bad?" she asked, taking Nathan off the subject.

"Let me show you" he said, she looked at him confused. Lucas stepped in closer to her, slowly gabbed her arms, leaning down to kiss her.

--------------

Nathan began to walk upstairs, but he didn't hear Lucas alone. _He was probably with Brooke. Wait, Brooke was with her aunt_. He slowly open the door and saw who Lucas was with. He did not in a million years expect this. Right before his eyes was his cousin and Haley kissing. He shook his head in disappointment, and left them alone, walking down the stairs.

"Fucking whore" he whispered to himself.

"Nathan, your foods ready" Karen told Nathan from behind.

"Oh, ok, thanks" he said taking the food to go.

"Your leaving already?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, change of plans. Can you please not tell Lucas I was here?" he asked his aunt.

"Sure" she agreed, watching him nod then leave. Nathan walked out the café pissed. Today had been an awful day for him. Mostly because of Haley. How could she do this? How can she kiss his cousin?

---------------

"What the hell!?" Haley yelled, pushing Lucas away.

"I thought you wanted this too?" he asked getting closer to her.

"No! You're Brooke's boyfriends. Remember, my friend!?" she yelled, walking away from him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Look Haley, this could be just between us. Brooke doesn't need to know anything" he said. She shook away his hand from her and slapped him.

"Stay away from me" she said walking away from the café, feeling guilty that she ever agreed to go out with him tonight.

----------------------

More drama between naley. now you know what to do, please reply, and i'll do the same as yesterday, again more than 5 and i'll ud again later. thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

****

thanks for the replies! all of you!! here's the next chapter!

-----------

CH23:

Nathan stepped into his room, throwing his food at the table. He paced around his room.

__

How could she do this? Why him? No! How could he do this? He's going out with Brooke. She's nothing but a worthless slut, Nathan thought to himself. He stopped, massaged his head, and slowly sat on his bed. He looked around and sighed. After what seemed awhile, he turned around and opened the hidden shelf, grabbing his file of drawings. He opened the file and gazed at the drawing of Haley. He must of drawn a least 5 sketches of her. After flipping through the drawings, he came across the photo booth pictures, their first somewhat date. When she was regular Haley, not the fake one. He hated whom she became. Nathan became irritated just looking at them, shortly he closed and pushed them back into the shelf. He stood from his bed and walked out of his room to the living room. Grabbing the control, he turned the TV on and flipped to the sports channel; dropping himself on the couch, slouching. He heard someone come into his house.

"Dad if that's you, can we not talk about basketball. I just want to relax today, ok?" he asked, not taking his eyes out of the TV.

"Who said anything about basketball? But I can definitely help you in the relaxing part" she said stepping into the leaving room. Nathan turned around and smirked. He stood up to hug her.

"Rachel, you're here. I missed you" Nathan said hugging her.

"I know babe I missed you too" she said reaching up for a kiss. Nathan leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was slow, but not passionate in Nathan's opinion. They spread out, Rachel holding Nathan's hands.

"Now that's the part I missed the most. Care to refresh my mind again?" she smirked. Nathan leaned down to kiss her again, both walking toward the couch. Nathan was on top of her, Rachel was kissing his neck. He looked down to look at Rachel and instantly saw Haley. He jumped out of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked looking confused. Nathan rubbed his eyes and saw Rachel now.

"Uh, I'm just stressed. You know really tensed" he lied sitting once again on the couch.

"Here, let me help you" Rachel said, getting behind him, and massaging his shoulders.

"Thanks" he whispered.

"So how's school been like? I been so busy…." Nathan stopped listening to Rachel and thought about what the hell just happened. _Why did I just see Haley's face? Doesn't make sense_, he thought.

"Babe? Nathan, are you listening?" Rachel asked, reaching to look at Nathan.

"What? Sorry. Like I said really stressed, but this is helping" he lied, getting out of his thoughts.

"As I was saying, I been super busy, exams, exams, parties and homework-

"Rach, look. I'm just going to take a shower-

"If you want I can join you" she smirked, playing with her hair.

"No, here…he gave her the control…Just watch some TV meanwhile I take a shower" he said, turning around, heading towards his room. Truthfully, he didn't want to hear her, he just wanted to be by himself.

1 HOUR LATER…

Nathan finished taking his shower and then dressed up. The shower did him good, he was able to relax, and forget what happened today. He returned downstairs and saw Rachel already asleep, with the TV turned on. He sighed and placed a blanket on Rachel, while turning the channel to the sports channel. He sat down besides her, and stared at her for a

little. _I have to forget about her_, he thought to himself. For the remaining of the day he watched TV, eventually sleeping besides her for the rest of the night.

MEANWHILE…

Haley came bursting into her room, crying out loud. She walked over to her computer desk and saw a note,

__

Haley,  
Going to be out all week, we left plenty of food. Were out with your cousins. Call you later.

Love,  
Mom and Dad.

Great, what else is new? Home alone. How perfect could this day be getting? She thought to herself.

"How could he do this? What if he tells Brooke? That I tried to kiss him? He'll ruin everything! Why?" she said to herself, crying again. She fell to the floor, her hands supporting her face. After a while, she went to the bathroom and took a shower to relax. After the shower, she changed and called Peyton.

"Hello?" Peyton answered.

"Hey Peyton are you busy?" Haley asked, trying to calm herself down.

"No, are you ok?" she asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Haley asked.

"Um, sure. what's up?" Peyton asked.

"Has…Lucas…I mean has Lucas ever tried to kiss you?" Haley asked.

"Did Lucas kiss you?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, but you have to understand. I didn't want the kiss, I pushed him back and slapped him. You believe me right?" Haley asked crying all over again.

"What a…uh. Of course I believe you. It's not the first time anyways" Peyton said.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"Lucas, tends to cheat on Brooke and vise-versa. You see they're kind of are also friends with benefits. Only that once a month they get to go out with anyone they want,, but it's usually a one night stand. It wouldn't be a surprise if Brooke was out right now with a guy at her aunts town" Peyton finished.

"I didn't know that, but me her friend?" Haley asked, not crying anymore.

"That's what doesn't make sense. He's not suppose to mess with us. But let me tell you this, you cant tell Brooke. Only we know about them. So you cant say anything to no one else" Peyton said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"She really likes him" Peyton said.

"Then why are they doing this friends with benefit crap?" Haley asked.

"She doesn't want to express herself because she think Lucas might not feel the same. I think it's a bunch of bull, but I cant tell her what to do" Peyton explained.

"But...ok. I wont tell her, but what if Lucas says something?" Haley asked.

"He wont, trust me. Just stay out of his way" Peyton said.

"Ok, thanks Peyt bye" Haley said hanging up the phone. After hearing that, Haley was tired, but at least relaxed that the kiss wasn't such a big thing. She walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

------------

It was Saturday morning, Nathan woke up. To Rachel snores. He began to shake her.

"Rachel wake up" he said yawning.

"Fine" she said, sitting right. "Good morning beautiful" she added, leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah. Get ready, lets go out to eat" he said, after the kiss. He stood up.

"Where we going?" Rachel asked, getting up as well.

"Wherever you want, lets just go out" he said.

"Ok, let me just take a shower. My clothes are upstairs right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I put them in the guest room" he said.

"Ok" she said walking up the stairs, taking of her shirt as she walked. Usually Nathan knew what this meant, but he wasn't up for it.

"Wow, you're really are tensed" Rachel muttered, as she saw he wasn't following her.

1 HOUR LATER…

"Lets go to Denny's" Rachel suggested as Nathan was driving out of his driveway. He nodded and drove off.

"So tell me, is Nathan Scott going to win the basketball final or what" Rachel said, using the fork as a microphone. Nathan chuckled.

"I don't know, the team does it share too" Nathan said, wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"Forget about them. All scouts are just going to be seeing is you" Rachel said, taking a bite out of her food.

"I guess you're right" Nathan shrugged.

"That's the spirit" Rachel said leaning in for a kiss.

Meanwhile…

The morning lights woke up Haley. She tossed a little avoiding them, but she couldn't fall back to sleep.

"Fine, I'm up" she said to herself. She got dressed and thought she go out this morning. Her parents were out, so they couldn't say anything if she drove. She walked downstairs, grabbed the keys, and drove out of her driveway. _Where to go? Definitely not Karen's café, ever_, she thought. She decided to go somewhere she has not been in a while. After parking she walked into the place to sit down. She searched around and out of nowhere, in the corner was Nathan and Rachel making out. _What is she doing her?_ Haley thought, fuming in anger. She couldn't bare looking at them anymore, she stepped out of the restaurant, pissed off. _Great, another perfectly good restaurant, gone to waste thanks to the Scott's_, Haley thought, driving out of the parking lot.

---------------

Hope you like this chapter as well. I'll keep going, just send me replies on what you think of the chapter and later I'll ud again!

Alex


	24. Chapter 24

****

Thanks again for all who replied! here's the last ud of today! hope you like!

--------------

****

CH 24:

What is taking so long? He thought to himself. He knocked again at the door.

"Open the god damn door! I know you're home!" he shouted, looking up.

"What the hell do you want?" they answered in a bitter tone.

"To see you, what else? Please?" he answered in a calm voice. The door swung open. He jumped back a little.

"How could you, and with her!?" she shouted. Crossing her arms.

"Peyton, why do you care anyways? Are you jealous?" he asked looking at her.

"Lucas, it's just that, uh! You irritate me on how stupid you can really get" she busted out walking back to the living room. Lucas followed, closing the door.

"What? I was only having some fun. I am allowed to do that, cant I?" he said sitting down with her on her couch.

"Yes, I guess" she whispered still pissed. Lucas smiled and lifted her chin towards him.

"Don't worry. She's nothing compared to you" he smirked. Peyton jumped off the couch, more pissed than before.

"See! That's all you care about, just sex!" Peyton shouted, looking down at Lucas.

"What the hell is your problem?" he shouted back.

"My problem? Ok, you want to know? My problem is that I'm sick of fooling around with you in secret. I'm tired of cheating on Jake. I'm tired of Brooke telling me all these great things you do for her, while I don't receive shit. All I get from you is us in my bed. And now you go and mess with Haley!?" she shouted. Lucas continued sitting on the couch and began to laugh. Peyton looked at him in disbelief. Her blood was boiling at this point.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked. He stopped laughing, and stood up next to her.

"That you're jealous. And don't deny it… Peyton, Peyton, Peyton...he shook his head… You should know, or you should have been knowing that you and me are nothing. All we do is fool around and that's it" he said in a serious tone. Peyton looked at him at the eyes, hurt. How could she have been so stupid to think he would drop everything for her?

"You're nothing but a pig" she said in a cold tone, giving him a death glare. He chuckled.

"And you're nothing but a compulsive liar and a slut" he said in the same tone.

"Get out of my house! You and me are over!" she shouted pushing him out the door.

"Fine, fine, I'm out…Oh and please tell Jake I said hi" he laughed stepping out of her house.

"Ughh I hate you! You don't deserve Brooke to love you!!" she shouted out, but before she slammed the door Lucas intervened.

"What did you say?" he asked, fighting with her to open the door. Inevitable Lucas slammed the door open again. Peyton stepped back.

"You heard me, Brooke loves you. You know, the four letter word. The one you'll never understand" she spat in a bitter tone.

"You're lying. You're only saying that to get to me" he said denying it. Now it was Peyton's turn to laugh.

"Is it messing with you, because it's the truth. She's head over hills for you" she said, looking at him straight in the eyes. They stared at another for seconds more and he left without saying a word, slamming the door as he left.

"Yeah just go!" she shouted out moments later, tears falling from her face. _I hate him, curse the day I ever kissed him_, she thought pacing around her house. Finally she stood still, quickly adjusted her hair in a pony tail and grabbed her cell, her coat and her keys.

She parked at a familiar spot. She rechecked her makeup and locked the car, walking towards the basketball court.

"Peyton what- she cut him off, by kissing him for a long time.

"What was that for?" he asked stunned.

"I love you Jake, you know that?" she asked in a sweet tone, looking at him in the eyes.

"I love you too" he said confused. "What? Are you on your period? You never sprung out like this?" he added. Peyton ignored it and kissed him again.

"Forget I said that" he said, dropping the basketball from his hands, lifting Peyton up to the nearest bench, making out with her even more.

-----------------

Lucas stormed out of Peyton's house speeding to his house. Slamming his door once he arrived to his bedroom. He sat in his bed pissed. He looked over and grabbed his laptop and opened it. He gazed at the screen, it was a picture of Brooke, smiling while sitting on a bench, surrounded by flowers that day. It was one of the days they both ditched school, to go to a park, Brooke was dying to go to. He smiled to himself, but that smile rapidly turned into a frown. _What happened to us?_ He though to himself. He remembered the first day he met her, he was struck by her beauty. He was even more into her when they hung out together. He loved her personality, always cheerful. Then it happened. He slept with Anna, while she was out in cheer camp over the summer. He regretted right away though. He told her what happened when she came back to Tree Hill. What was surprising him was that she wasn't mad, but in her eyes, he could tell she was disappointed. That's when the friends with benefit thing happened. She told him, they could both be going out exclusive and that in secret, once a month they could have a night stand with who they wanted. Lucas guessed that, like she proposed that idea she didn't care much about him, so that's why he always missed with who he wanted. Then Peyton stepped in. Like he said, she was only good for sex, he never cared for her. Deep inside Lucas loved Brooke, but he was to of a coward to say it. Lucas shut his laptop, and grabbed his cell from his pocket to call Brooke.

-Hello" she answered.

-Hi Brooke, how are you enjoying your week with your aunt?" he asked.

-Great, I love it here. Its cool having a relative that actually cares for me. Rather than my lovely parents that are gone 24/7" she replied.

-I'm glad to hear that, but you know I care for you over here" he replied.

- I know, but some family doesn't hurt. So how's Tree Hill without me?" _a mess_, he thought.

-Missing you badly, but nothing new. Brooke I actually called to talk to you" Lucas said.

-Ok…what's up?" she asked.

-There has been something on my mind for a while now, and I been wanting to talk to you about it… Did you feel anything, like hurt, anger or some emotion when I slept with Anna?" he asked nervously.

-Luke, um…Yes, I did. I hated you for what you did. I hated her. I mean how could you? Thought you liked me?" Brooke confessed.

-I know, what I did was wrong. I regretted it instantly, that why I told you right away. I'm sorry I hurt you, but my question is why did you stay with me?" Lucas asked.

-Because I really like you. I wanted I guess to change you. That's why I suggested the whole sleeping with someone, because I thought you would refuse or fight for me more. But I was wrong. You do still with others. I guess you're right, why did I or why am I still with you?" she asked.

- I don't know, but I was shocked when you said to go with it, so I did. I mean you did sleep with others too" Lucas said.

-No, I haven't, not ever" Lucas felt a knot in his stomach.

-What?" he asked.

-I couldn't." she began to tear, trying to cover it, but Lucas could hear.

-Brooke…" he didn't know what to say.

-Maybe we should just break-

- I love you" he said.

-What did you say?" she asked.

- I love you Brooke Davis. I'm sorry for all I done to you. I'm sorry for the countless times I hurt you. I'm sorry for agreeing to this stupid friends with benefit chap. I'm sorry, and I know that not enough, but I need you to know that I love you. I really do" he said sincerely. There was a long pause. "It's ok, we should break up. I don't deserve someone like you" he said sadly.

-I love you too" she said crying in the background.

-Really?" he asked shocked but relieved.

-Yes, I do. I forgive all your mistakes, everything. If it means us being a regular couple, cutting of the drama" Brooke said.

-Now I really don't deserve you. Are you sure you want to stick with a dumbass like myself?" she chuckled.

-Yeah, you're not that bad" Lucas smiled widely to himself.

-I love you Brooke" Lucas said.

-I love you too, but I have to go now. I'm tired" Brooke said.

-Ok, goodnight cheery" he said.

-Goodnight broody" she clicked the phone. He also went to sleep, this time dreaming of Brooke.

----------

****

OK THERES THE LATEST CHAPTER. I KNOW IT WASNT NALEY AT ALL, BUT I WANTED TO INCLUDE MORE THE OTHER CAST IN THIS CHAPTER. I HOPED ALL OF YOU LIKED IT. AND YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, JUST REPLY! THANKS! AND TOMORROW I'LL UD AGAIN

ALEX


	25. Chapter 25

****

THANKS SO MUCH FOR GREAT THE REPLIES! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

----------

CH 25:

"You're kidding me, right?" Rachel asked as Nathan parked his car.

"No… it's really fun" Nathan said, taking his seatbelt off. Rachel continued to stare at him and the place over and over.

"Hahaha really funny, this is a joke. Where's the hidden cameras?" Rachel asked, looking outside the passenger window. Nathan rolled his eyes. He had drove her to The Roadside Arcade, where he and Haley once went. He laughed remembering the memory.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked, looking at him, crossing her arms.

"How much of a drama queen you can be" he half lied. Before she could defend herself, Nathan interrupted her.

"Never mind…he adjusted his seatbelt back… I just remembered I had something to do, I'll drive you to the mall" he said, driving out of the parking lot.

"Finally something I could agree on" she said. Nathan ignored her comment, and increased the volume on his stereo.

"Ok we're here" Nathan said, parked outside the mall.

"You're not coming with me?" Rachel asked, getting out of his car.

"Nope, I told you I had things to do" _Retard_, he thought. Rachel slammed the door shut, walking toward the mall fuming. Moments later before she walked into one of the department stores, she saw Nathan drive pass her.

"Bitch!" she shouted out. Nathan looked her way and smirked, flipping her off as he drove past her.

"Fuck you!" she shouted, bumping into an old lady.

"Excuse you" cried the old lady.

"Piss off grandma" she said, walking past her into the store.

--------------

"Bitch" Nathan whispered to himself, running his right hand over his hair. After driving for a while, he decided to go to an old record store. He walked inside hoping to find a new track, but instead saw someone familiar. He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets making his way toward her.

"Haley" he sternly said, standing next to her, beginning to look through the piles of records, rather than her. Haley didn't even bother to look at him either. She sighed loudly.

"Nathan" she responded, not taking her eyes of the records.

"I hope you're not expecting me to run out of money this time, so you can blackmail me…Again" he bitterly said. Haley chuckled.

"Please… Don't flatter yourself. Even if that chance popped up again, you wouldn't be worth it" she said in the same tone. He smiled, both their eyes still locked on the pile of records.

"So… Who are you sleeping with now? I mean beside the whole basketball team?" he asked, selecting out an album. Haley looked at him for the first time since he came, confused. She remained in silence still gazing at him, not comprehending what he said to her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She closed her mouth and paid her attention back to the pile of records. She didn't feel like starting a fight. Nathan now laughed bitterly for her silence, still not looking at her.

"I seen Rachel back in town. Why aren't with her?" she asked, trying to change the mood, and be at least somewhat civil towards him.

"Yeah, she's here, but why do you care? If I'm with her or not?" he asked curious.

"I don't. I just assume since she's here, you'd be all over her" she said, holding a record. She didn't turn her head, but she turning her eyes to the left looking at Nathan pick out some records.

"I am, but we do need space between us once in a while" he answered.

"What have you guys done since she's been here?" she asked, keeping the civil flow on.

"We been to restaurants, the Cineplex, beach, my aunts café" he said, holding out another record.

"That sounds fun" Haley swallowed, placing back some records back on to the pile. She began to walk on the other aisle of the music store. With every step, she could feel Nathan's eyes follow her, his gaze burn holes through her back. She stopped and looked into another pile that faced Nathan. They were face to face, a row of records blocking them, that is.

"But obviously not as fun as you been having" Nathan spoke, still not looking at her. Haley looked up at him, again confused.

"What are you talking about now?" she asked weakly.

"You said, sounds fun what Rachel and I have been doing, now I comment not as fun as **you **been having" he said, finally looking at her eye to eye.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Haley asked him offended.

"You know what I mean" he said, making no facial expression.

"No I don't, please enlightened me. Since you know so much" Haley said, trying to keep her cool.

"You don't remember your plan any more?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan cut the bullshit, and just tell me" Haley yelled. He smirked at her, knowing he hit a nerve.

"I'm talking about you been a whore" he shot back. Haley looked at him, then at the floor and back at him.

"What is your problem? Here I am trying to act civil toward your ungrateful ass, and you bitch at me" she said, trying to hold the tears back.

"Ungrateful?" he mocked her. Haley ran her hand through her hair.

"Yes, ungrateful. Seriously Nathan, what is your problem? Tell me" Haley asked, looking around the store, apparently it was only them and the cashier, but he was hypnotized by the T.V.

"Ok, here I lay it out for you. You are nothing but a sorry wannabe, wanting to be someone you know damn right you'll never be. Apart from that, you are a slut. Sleeping with every guy to get a rep" he said with venom. Haley looked at him, indignant. She was still fighting the tears back. She crossed her arms, looking down.

"You have no right to say what you just have said. Mostly, how dare you call me a slut. You're the one that agreed to this deal. You're the one that cheated. You're the slut not me" Haley said coldly. She began to walk to the other side of the store, trying to avoid him, no such luck. Nathan followed her to the back corner of the store, blocking her way.

"Move out of my way" she said coldly, trying to escape Nathan's large body.

"I want you to tell me something" he said, still blocking her way. Haley stopped, attempting, she stood still and looked up at Nathan.

"Isn't what you just said enough… What do you want from me?" she asked. Nathan also stood still, placing his hands in his pockets. He looked down at her, he could see hurt written all over her eyes.

"Was it worth it?" he asked. She looked at him puzzled.

"Nathan, stop with the complex questions…What was worth it?" she asked, placing her hair in a bun.

"Was it worth meeting, sleeping with already some of the basketball team? Obviously you have. Unfortunately myself, Damien and Lucas, my own cousin? Whose next Tim? Jake? Kyle?" Haley couldn't take it no more, slowly tears ran from her eyes.

"How…How, can you think I…I would do that?" she said between sobs. "I never slept with any of them, or ever will. The only person I slept with since this stupid deal started was you, and only you. You don't eve know the whole story on who I gone out with…And what do you mean by Lucas? He's dating Brooke" Haley said, trying to prevent any more tears.

"Don't play dumb on me. I saw both of you at the café, you two seemed cozy. Kissing each other" he said, eyes locked on her, not understanding why she was crying. It was all true, for him at least.

"No…No.. Me and Lucas never did anything, he kissed me. I slapped him back. I would never do that to Brooke" Haley told him the truth. Nathan chuckled at her.

"Why are you laughing? I'm telling you the truth" she said, crying all over again.

"The truth? Everything that comes out of your mouth is nothing but a lie. You don't know how to say the truth any more" he said bitterly. Haley covered her mouth, she didn't want to cry harder that she was already. How can he say these evil things to her? He didn't even know half of the real truth.

"Seriously Haley, you should go into acting. You're a natural. But you could stop your fake tears, they don't work on me" Nathan said again a bitter tone. Haley looked up at him, hatred burning inside her.

"How dare you, come here and insult me, when you don't even know what's really going on. I'll admit, I'm sorry about the whole Damien thing, that was my fault for blaming you, but I never once slept with him. Or anyone in the basketball team, or any team. And for Lucas, maybe you should ask him what really happened. But now thinking about it, what for? You Scott's are stubborn and idiots. And I'm not another slut, you think I am. Don't you ever call me that again" she said bitterly, calming her tears. Once again Nathan chuckled.

"You could of fooled me" he said looking at her. Haley looked back up at him one last time, hatred filled her eyes. With all her force, she pushed him out of her way, running out of the store. Nathan stepped back, looking at her leave the store. He knew he hurt her, but she deserved it, like she hurt him.

-------------------

I'LL UD AGAIN IN ABOUT THREE HOURS, PLEASE REPLY! THANKS


	26. Chapter 26 part 1

****

thanks for the replies!!! heres the second ud:

****

CH26 P1:

Arriving home, Nathan threw his keys at his desk. Every time he saw or was near her, he explodes. She makes him into a monster. Someone he dislikes. Someone he doesn't want to be. Was it his fault? Truthfully half yes. He did agree to her deal, but he didn't have a choice. He needed those speakers replaced fast. Or his dad, god know what his dad would have done. But it was practically all her fault. She entered his life like that. Sooner than later without noticing, he fell in love with her. That was the damage. He fell in love with her. _How stupid could I be_? He thought. He let his guard down and… That happened. Nathan walked over to his bed. Maybe taking a nap, would help his anger. After minutes in bed, his mind was still on Haley. Especially about what happened earlier. He knew damn straight he was an ass to her, _she deserved it_, he thought. Though why did he feel so guilty? He remembered what she said to him, that he should talk to Lucas about what really happened. _She's lying, Luke would never cheat on Brooke_, he thought. He tossed and turned more in his bed. He groaned and stood up. He decided to go to river court.

"Hey man what's up?" Nathan greeted Skillz.

"Hey dawg. Nothing much, what's it with you?" he asked, throwing the basketball at Nathan. Nathan received it and made a free throw.

"Just clearing my mind" he said, throwing the basketball at Skillz now.

"Did you hear about Tim's party tomorrow?" Skillz asked Nathan.

"No. He's having a party on Thursday?" Nathan asked confused.

"Well, you know Tim. He's special, that's for sure" Skillz laughed.

"But he does do killer parties though" Nathan said, shooting another free throw. Skillz nodded.

"What time?" Nathan asked.

"Like around, 9ish. You know the usual" Skillz answered. Nathan nodded. For the rest of the time, both guys scored some hoops.

****

MEANWHILE AT THE MALL…

Forget Nathan, Rachel thought to herself, while browsing at a store. She's been shopping for the last hour. Her stomach began to growl. She walked out of the store to a near food court. She bought a hamburger and sat down.

"Well, this is sure depressing. Here I am sitting by my lonesome self, no boyfriend in sight. Cheers to me" she said to her self, sipping her drink.

"What's the long face for? Shouldn't someone like you be with her friends or with her boyfriend?" asked a strange guy. Rachel looked up at the stranger, and smirked.

"I could ask you the same question" she smiled. He sat down with her.

"I'm Chase by the way" he smiled.

"Rachel" she said back.

"You didn't answer my question, why all by yourself?" Chase asked her.

"Well, I was suppose to come with my dumbass boyfriend but he ditched me" Rachel snorted.

"You're right, he is a dumbass, to let such a beautiful girl like you alone. You know something could happen to you" he smirked at her.

"Oh really, like what?" she played along.

"Like some guy can come along and kidnap you" he raised his eyebrow.

"Well, in that case why don't you stay with me, so that wont happen" Rachel smirked. In a matter of minutes, Rachel and Chase were in the bathroom stalls making out.

"What…Time…Is it?" Rachel asked between kisses. They both stopped kissing, Chase looked down at his watch.

"It's 6:20, why?" he asked kissing her neck, Rachel pushed him back

"Crap. I'm suppose to be at Nathan's house right now. Can you drive me there?" Rachel asked, fixing her clothes.

"Fine, but when can I see you again?" Chase asked, both of them leaving the bathroom.

"I don't know I'll call you" she said getting into his car. Chase parked outside Nathan's house.

"Rachel wait, there's this party Thursday at some guys house, his name is Tim. Try to be there" Chase said, looking at Rachel before she got out of his car.

"Ok" she said, but before she left Chase kissed her one last time.

"Chase" she smiled, stepping out with her bags, and walked inside Nathan's house.

"Nathan, I'm home!" she yelled, stepping into his room. She saw him laid down in his bed, watching TV.

"Hey baby" she said walking toward him.

"Where were you?" he asked, not taking his eyes out of the TV. She rolled her eyes.

"At the mall, remember?" she asked, laying down next to him. She turned her head to kiss him. The kiss lasted shortly.

"Not now, I'm watching a game" he turned his head to watch the game. Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"What's with you? Lately all you been is distant. You cant even kiss me anymore!" Rachel yelled, crossing her arms. Nathan groaned, not wanting to fight. He looked at her. She looked pretty mad.

"Sorry, I just been… Not me. Trust me it's not you, but me. But I know how to make it up to you" he said looking at her.

"How?" she pouted.

"There's this party tomorrow, my friend Tim's throwing it. We could have a blast there, like we use to" he said. Rachel smiled, but not because of Nathan.

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower, see if we could do something later" she said, walking to her room.

****

WITH HALEY…

I shouldn't be crying over him. Don't cry be strong, Haley thought. She's been in her room for the last past hour, crying over the incident that happened earlier. She grabbed some tissue and blew her nose. She raised from her bed and decided to go downstairs to eat. All the crying was making her hungry. She groaned out loud. She hated Nathan Scott. Every time she was around him he would be an ass to her. She understood why in the beginning but calling her a slut, he crossed the line. _I mean how could he? He knows me, he knows I would never do that_, she thought. The more she thought, an idea popped up. Maybe Nathan Scott didn't really even know her at all. It killed her to say this, but since she's been with him, she developed these feeling towards him. She tried to deny them at first but, they were real, and they weren't leaving. And it killed her to see him with Rachel, when technically yes, she was his real girlfriend and she was his not so- real girlfriend. She chewed her sandwich, thinking more. She really did need to forget about him. Her thought where then interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Haley, this is Felix. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, and you?" she asked him, sipping her soda.

"Good too. Listen the reason why I'm calling you is that there's this party tomorrow, Tim's throwing it, and I wondered if you wanted to come with me?" he asked her. Haley thought about it, was she ready to date after what happened?

"Sure I'll go. What time are you picking me up?" she asked him. She might as well go, she wanted to have fun, no?

"Great, I'll pick you up at 9:30, how does that sound?" he asked.

"That's sounds good, until then bye" Haley said.

"Bye" he said, hanging up. Haley smiled to herself, maybe this party could do her some good.

****

WITH LUCAS…

Lucas was currently was laying down in his bed, when he heard someone knock on his door. He stood up and opened the door.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled at him, hugging him. "Hey babe, I missed you so much" Brooke said while still hugging him.

"Brooke, I missed you too. What are you doing here early?" he asked her. They both let go of each other, Brooke walked over to his bed.

"Well, as much as I loved my aunt. I had to come home, to spend the rest of the week with the man I love" Brooke smiled. Lucas smiled as well, he walked toward her and kissed her passionately.

"Good, so now both of us can go to the party tomorrow" Lucas said, after the kiss.

"What party?" Brooke asked confused.

"Tim's throwing it like around 9" Lucas answered.

"Ok. I'm up for some fun, but I'm also up for this" Brooke said, moving slowly to Lucas lips. Both of them began to make out in his bed.

---------------------

****

ALRIGHT THERES PART ONE, I KNOW THERE WASNT ANY NALEY, BUT NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE, YOUR GOING TO LOVE THE DRAMA AS WELL! UNTIL TOMORROW!

MUCH LOVE

ALEX


	27. Chapter 27

**thanks for the replies!! **

**

* * *

**

**CH26 PART2:**

The clock read 9:15, Felix said he would pick Haley up in 15 minutes. Haley looked at herself at the mirror. She was wearing a navy blue halter top, with a white chunky necklace and pale blue ripped jeans and white flats. She was satisfied with her appearance. She was also pleased with her hair, it was straight with curls in the bottom. Looking once more at herself, she walked over to her nightstand and took out her tube of lip gloss. Applying it on, she now walked downstairs to wait for the remainder of the time for Felix.

* * *

Anxiously Brooke waited outside Peyton's house. _Odd, Peyton always leaves her door open_, she thought. She rang the bell once more. Finally Peyton opened the door stunned to find Brooke at her house, but quickly shook her face to happy.

"Brooke! Your home…Early" she faked a happy tone.

"Yeah, I came early. Why did you lock your door? Well doesn't matter now, I have some news to tell you" Brooke cheered, walking inside Peyton's house.

"Guess what Lucas said to me a couple of days ago?" Brooke asked. Peyton closed her front door joining Brooke in the living room.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms. Brooke smiled widely.

"He said he loved me!" she yelled, jumping up and down. Peyton looked at Brooke shocked, _was this after I broke it off?_ She thought. She didn't know if to feel happy or angry. Though Peyton thinking about it, she decided to just hide her true feeling. So Peyton put on a happy smile and hugged Brooke, jumping with her as well.

"I'm so happy for you Brooke" Peyton faked enthusiasm.

"I know me too, things couldn't be more perfect than they are right now" blissful Brooke said. Peyton looked at the bag Brooke was holding.

"What's the bag for?" Peyton asked, changing the subject.

"My clothes for the party tonight. I wanted to get ready here, so that you, me, Jake and Lucas all left together. I already told Luke, who probably already told Jake" Brooke said.

"Oh, yeah the party" Peyton said lightly. Her mind was on Lucas right now. She did not want to see him, it wasn't as she had feelings for him, she didn't, but seeing someone again after the fight they had, not a pretty picture. Peyton thought she was going to have to play keep it quiet with Lucas all night. But at least Jake would be there with her.

"Woohoo, earth to Peyton. Are you there?" Brooke asked her friend.

"Oh, what?" Peyton said, lost by her thought.

"Nothing, you just zoned out on me. Now come on lets get ready" Brooke said, running upstairs to her room. After getting ready, both girls were done, and they were done early. Brooke was wearing a black lacy top with blue denim skirt, and Peyton was wearing a gray tank top layered with a white one under and black skinny jeans.

"I never thought I say this, but were done…Way early" Brooke said, sitting down on Peyton's bed.

"I know" Peyton laughed.

"Lets see what Haley's up to" Brooke said, dialing Haley's number.

"Hello Haley!…Yup that's right, I'm back early…Of course I missed you too…I'm currently at Peyton's house…Were waiting for Jake and Lucas to pick us up… Are you going to Tim's party too…Awesome, with who?… Felix, really?…Well girly we'll see you there…Yeah, prepare to drink hard…Alright I'll tell her…Bye" Brooke said hanging up.

"Oh Hales says hi" Brooke said, walking over to the mirror to look at herself once more. Couple minutes more Jake and Lucas were there. Lucas was wearing blue jeans with a regular white tee and Jake was wearing pale jeans with a black Nike shirt. At what time when Peyton stepped into the car, she and Lucas glance at each other, knowing to keep what happened secret.

* * *

"Aren't you a little over dressed for the party?" Nathan asked Rachel, once he entered her room. She was currently wearing a purple low v halter top with a demin skirt and a little jacket (what she wore at the last episode of OTH).Nathan was wearing a red polo and blue jeans.

"You could never be overdressed at a party" she smirked looking at herself in the mirror. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll wait for you downstairs when your ready" he sighed walking out of the room. What seemed forever to Nathan, Rachel at long last came down stairs, with more makeup that he saw her with to begin with.

"Finally" he groaned, rising from the couch.

"Lets go" Rachel said as they left to the party. As soon as they arrived to the party, it was already wild. The music was loud and crazy. Most of the people there were drunk. Nathan spotted Jake and Lucas at the kitchen.

"Rachel!" Brooke and Peyton squealed once they saw her.

"Hey man, your finally here" Jake said to Nathan.

"I know, someone over here, took forever" he said implying Rachel, but she was to busy talking to Peyton and Brooke.

"When did you get back?" Brooke asked.

"This week actually" she said.

"Why didn't you call me?" Peyton asked.

"Sorry, I was with Nathan all week" she said.

"That's great that you guys are together again" Brooke said. Rachel looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"I'm saying that it great you guys are back together after- Nathan cut her off.

"Finally that your back in town, since you know. Me and you don't see each other a lot" Nathan said right away before Brooke said the truth.

"Of course, I'm glad I'm back" Rachel said not knowing the truth.

"But that's not- Nathan cut her of again.

"Rachel lets go dance" Nathan swiftly said, grabbing Rachel to the dance floor. _That was close_, Nathan thought, dancing with Rachel.

"What it just me, or was Nathan not wanting to tell Rachel of Haley?" Jake asked.

"No, we all saw that" Peyton answered.

"Maybe, he doesn't want Rachel to know. So we should respect his privacy and not tell her" Lucas suggested. Peyton glanced at Lucas when he said that.

"Speaking of, guess who's here?" Brooke said, looking behind her. All them looked behind her and saw Haley with Felix, who now where looking at them.

"Hey everyone" Haley said, kissing Brooke and Peyton on the cheek.

"Don't look, but your probably going receive the cold shoulder from Nathan, especially because him and Rachel are back together" Brooke said to Haley looked over to the dance floor and saw Rachel with Nathan, she could feel her stomach go on a knot. Did she mention she hated Rachel. Haley turned back to her friends and her date.

"Doesn't matter, its not like I'm into him anymore" Haley lied, flashing a fake smile. She glimpse around the party watching everyone until her eyes stopped at Lucas, he was trying to avoid her stare while holding Brooke's hand.

"Felix, get me beer please" she smiled at him. He nodded and walked over.

"So were going to dance now, talk to you later" Peyton said walking away with Jake to the dance area, following Brooke and Lucas. Haley stayed where she was, glancing around, but her eyes kept looking back at Nathan and Rachel. She crossed her arms, angry.

"Hey, one cold beer" Felix grinned. Haley faked her smile, grabbing the bottle, gulping it down. Felix looked at her amazed.

"Damn girl, calm down. We have all night to drink" he said, stepping closer to her. Haley stepped back.

"Ugh, well you know, might as well take advantage of the free beer" she nervously laughed, gulping more of her beer. _This is going to be a long night_, she thought.

**WITH NATHAN…**

Nathan and Rachel were still currently dancing. Rachel was grinding as close as you can get to Nathan. The music was fast, people were all over, meaning sweat was all over. In cases like this, Nathan would be all over Rachel, but he wasn't in a party mode tonight as he thought he would be. Yawning, Nathan looked around the party to see who else was here. Scanning the room, his stopped at Felix, who was only inches away from Haley's face. It seemed as if he was trying to whisper something to Haley. Nathan turned his attention to Haley, who was smiling widely, giggling, and hitting Felix, but not in a wrong way but a flirty way. Anger raged inside him. _There she is again, being her skanky self_, he thought. He shook his head in disappointment, turning his attention back to Rachel, who was frankly annoying him.

"Rachel, I'm getting a beer" he said, leaving the dance floor, Rachel by no other choice followed him. Nathan kept walking in a fast pace, intentionally bumping shoulders with Felix, who almost fell, only if he didn't quickly grab Haley's arm.

"Watch it, loser" he bitterly said, but not looking at Felix rather than Haley. He kept walking further down the kitchen with Rachel behind him. Haley who was now rubbing her arm, because Felix marked is fingers nails into her arm, couldn't but feel guilty.

"What the hell is his problem?" Felix asked, pissed off. Haley shrugged.

"I don't know, but back to us, what where you saying?" Haley seductively lied. Felix grinned again, leaning close to her, whispering what he considered sweet talk. Bullshit. That's the one work Haley kept saying over and over in her head, obviously Felix like another guy was trying desperately to get in her pants. But her thoughts kept revolving around Nathan. _I'm so sick of this, why cant he just leave me alone. Ughh I'm done with this crap_, she thought.

"Lets go dance" Haley basically commanded, cutting off Felix on whatever he was saying. She grabbed his hand, heading for the dance floor, letting loose, enjoying herself, than thinking about what Nathan might say about her now.

In kitchen, Nathan grabbed two beers, tossing one to Rachel. Opening with the counter he quickly gulped it down.

"Someone's thirsty" she commented, sipping her drink. Nathan ignored her.

"Hey babe, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back ok" Rachel said, walking past the crowd to upstairs.

"Nate, you ok?" Lucas asked, walking to the frig to get beers, along with the rest of the gang. Nathan stared at his cousin in curiosity, but shook the feeling away.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, gulping down another beer.

"So enjoying the party, Nathan?" Peyton asked. He shrugged.

"Could be better" he said, looking around.

"How?" Brooke asked curious.

"It just could be" Nathan said not wanting to get into detail with it.

"Is it because of Haley?" Peyton asked. Nathan rolled his eyes, getting annoyed.

"Why would I care about her? Plus why would it matter if it was about her, even though it's not" Nathan said, drinking more of his beer.

"Whatever you say man" Jake said, not pushing it.

"Whatever who say what?" Rachel asked, returning.

"Nothing" Lucas said.

"Ok…So, who's that girl with Felix? I want to say I know her, but her name is not popping up" Rachel said, pointing at Haley who was still dancing with Felix.

"That's Haley. Haley James. You remember her from last year" Brooke said.

"Tutor girl. That nerd?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Well, not a nerd no more. She's actually pretty cool" Jake said. Rachel looked back at her, crossing her arms.

"No kidding…How the hell did she get popular?" she asked. All of them looked at Nathan then at their drink.

"I befriended her" Nathan said. Rachel looked at him with wide opened eyes.

"You? What? Why?" she asked almost shouting.

"Does it matter, it was a project in class. We were partners and started to hang out, end of story. Damn, what the big interest in her now? It's not like you ever liked her" Nathan said in the same tone almost yelling, but of course lying. Everyone was looking at him, almost red in furry. Rachel backed of.

"Ok, calm down" she said looking back, but now staring at someone else and vice-versa. She looked back to the group.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but I have to go to the bathroom, then go take a smoke. So when your cooled down, I'll look for you" she said walking past the crowd, upstairs again.

"I forgot how much I missed her" Nathan said sarcastically. He looked at Rachel walk upstairs, then landing his eyes back at Haley, rubbing all against Felix. His eyes turned to a dark shade of blue.

"I'm going to hang out with Tim to see what that fools up to" he said, walking away from his friends. An hour later, after to hanging out with Tim so long, Nathan was drunk. Shot after shot of straight Vodka. He looked down at his cell, _where the fuck is Rachel_? He thought. He walked part the crowd, walking up stairs. He first checked the balcony to see if she was smoking, nothing. He checked in the bathroom, a girl puking her guts up, was there. He walked into at room, empty. He walked into the next room, there she was. She was there, naked on top of another guy. To bad they were to busy to see him. He closed the door, pissed of. _Wasn't I right? Didn't I say Rachel was cheating on me? What the fuck is it with the girls these days? There only purpose is to fuck with you_, Nathan thought, walking downstairs. As he walked down stairs, he made his way back to Tim who was holding a bottle of Vodka, while trying to hit on Bevin.

"Come on every one needs a little Timmy time" he said. Nathan walked right next to him, taking the bottle from him. Gulping more.

"Hey! Nathan!" he yelled, but Nathan ignored him. Nathan kept walking back to the crowd, he looked up and again laid his eyes on Haley, who was standing in the corner with Felix very close, drinking a beer. He began to walk closer to them, setting the Vodka bottle on the shelf. As he walked he began to clap. Everyone was looking at him crazy, then the music stopped, while he was still clapping, even harder. Haley and Felix turned to look at him. Everyone now had his attention.

"Wow, impressive Haley. For real. What is Felix, the 10th guy you slept with?" he asked, not clapping anymore. Haley looked at him in fear, Felix looked at him in confusion.

"I guess its true since your not saying anything. Felix let me ask you this. Actually all of you. How did you think Haley all of a sudden got so popular?" he asked, raising his hands.

"Do you all think because it was me, right? Because we dated?" he asked. He began to laugh. Everyone was looking at him and Haley. Brucas and Jeyton walked into the conversation, or whatever Nathan was doing.

"Did you'll seriously think we were a couple? Ha! What a joke! You want to know the truth… Haley looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, while he looked back at her in hate, a darker shade of anger forming in his eyes… Haley James paid me 2,850 bucks to pretend I was her boyfriend…Everyone now was whispering what? Or gasping in shock…What a deal, huh? $2,850 to go out with her for a month. This girl right here who all of you thought was sweet and kind. Ha! Bullshit" Nathan looked around at everyone, laughing again, then back at Haley. Who looked like she wanted to get out of there.

"Oh, God. she bought me. And she bought all of you. Can you believe it? And you know why? She was sick and tired of being a nobody. Yeah, and she said that all of you guys would worship her if we went out. I didn't believe that. I said, no way! And she was right! Look at all of you, following her as she was someone" he said bitterly.

"I never said that!" Haley shouted back.

"Right, did all of you also know she was a terrific liar, real believable. Even I sometimes bought her crap. But overall she was right. Our little plan worked, didn't it, Haley? And the dance. That stupid dance! What a bunch of followers you guys are, and even now! I mean, at least I got... He smirked looking at her, then looked back at the crowd…And I got paid" Haley looked at him coldly, hating him, they both stared at one another, then he began to laugh again.

"Oh, and lastly. This is the best part, the one thing Haley didn't lie about. The way she got around. One thing is sure, she's a real slut. I mean after all the guys she screwed she even… I mean she even had the nerve to get with Lucas, my own cousin" he said bitterly.

"Is that true?" Brooke said cutting in, looking at Haley.

"No! it's not true believe me, it was Lucas! He was the one that kissed me, you know I wouldn't do that to you!" Haley said, almost bursting up crying.

"Wait! There was a kiss involved? Is this true Lucas" she asked walking to him. She looked at him, he only looked down. She gasp, slapping him.

"I thought you changed, once I again you fooled me… she looked down beginning to cry… Who else you did you screw you sick bastard! Did you try to hit on Peyton?" He was still looking down not saying anything… Brooke gasp more, now looking at Peyton who was crying. Brooke looked back at Lucas, slapping him again.

"How could you? And you said you loved me. Both of you do me a favor and stay away from me. And for you Haley, you stay the fuck away!" she screamed leaving the party crying. Swiftly, Lucas walked out.

"Peyton, tell me you didn't?" Jake asked, looking at her. Peyton kept crying.

"You have to understand- he cut her off.

"Understand what Peyton! How long?" he asked looking away from her.

"A couple of months" she whispered, covering her mouth crying. Jake looked at her disgusted.

"We're through" he said, also walking away. Peyton watched him walk away, not long she also left the party, everyone watching her. Nathan looked back at Haley, who was now crying.

"Are you happy Haley? You just destroyed my friends. Hope you rot you imposter" he bitterly said. Haley looked at him tears falling from her eyes. Felix looked at Haley displeased.

"He's right your nothing but a fraud" he said walking away. Haley looked at everyone at the party, all giving her angry looks, then looking back at Nathan who was smiling. She shook her head running away from the party. Once she was running everyone at the party started to yell:

"FAKE, FAKE, FAKE!" they yelled. She ran as fast as she could out of that hell place. More tears kept pouring out. _How could he? I hate him!_ she thought. _NO, he isn't getting away with this_, she thought as she walked away more from Tim's house, calling a cab.

* * *

please reply! I might ud later. 


	28. Chapter 28

**thanks , thanks, thanks so much for the wonderful replies!! here's the latest ch:**

**

* * *

**

**CH27:**

Nathan watched Haley leave, crying her eyes out, while everyone was screaming fake. He began to walk upstairs, to where he found Rachel earlier. He slammed the door open. Both saw Nathan, instantly Rachel detached herself from Chase, covering herself.

"Nathan" she whispered. She observed him in fear. Chase start to pick up his clothes. Nathan looked at them in fury. He saw Chase avoiding eye contact with him. He smiled, Chase seemed to be afraid of him.

"Save it Rachel, I know you been cheating on me for a while" Chase looked at Nathan, placing his shirt on.

"What are you looking at" Nathan warned bitterly. Chase looked away, running from the room scared, as he ran Nathan stretched his arm, making it seem like he was about to hit him. As he did Chase fell to the floor to avoid getting hit. Nathan laughed at how pathetic Chase was.

"You have to be kidding me. You fucked this boy?" he pointed at Chase leaving the room. Rachel looked down embarrassed.

"Forget it, your mistake. I want you out of my house and my life. So get dressed and get your shit out. When I get home I don't want you there or your stuff. Got it?" he bitterly asked, crossing his arms. She nodded avoiding eye contact. He chuckled.

"Damn, girls are so pathetic these days" he said leaving the room. Nathan walked down stairs, everyone was leaving.

"What, the party's over?" he grinned, grabbing the bottle of Vodka he left in the shelf before. Before he could drink more of it, Tim snatched it from his hands.

"What the hell!" Nathan yelled.

"I think you had more that enough to drink tonight" Tim said, placing the bottle in a key safe cabinet.

"Whatever man" Nathan said, walking over to the kitchen to see if there was beer left. Tim followed him.

"Where do you think your going?" Tim asked.

"To get beer. What does it look I'm doing?" he sarcastically said, opening the frig. Tim slammed the frig door shut with his side.

"Seriously Nathan, listen to me. You had more than enough to drink. Don't you think you done enough damage?" he asked looking at drunk Nathan. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"She had it coming" he bitterly said. Tim sighed.

"Follow me Nathan, what you need is sleep" he said, grabbing Nathan arm, up to an empty guest room.

"No I don't" Nathan whined like a child. Once they were in the room, Tim walked out of the room.

"You really think I'm going to stay here?" Nathan asked, standing in front of the bed.

"Oh yeah" Tim said showing him a key. Nathan quickly began to run toward the room, but Tim was to fast, he already shut it, locking the door.

"FUCKER! LET ME THE FUCKK OUT! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WHEN IM OUT!" Nathan yelled his lungs out. Tim took out the key out.

"Believe me Nathan. You'll be thanking me in the morning. Night" Tim said, leaving Nathan alone, who was still pounding on the door yelling.

**THE NEXT MORNING WITH HALEY…**

When Haley came into her house it was empty. A big empty house, all to herself. She slowly walked to her room, crying still. She didn't even bother to change, she just fell to her bed, crying herself to sleep. When she woke up, her eyes were sticky from the tears. She remembered the previous night. She frowned, but she didn't cry. She couldn't, she was numb. Her life in her mind was over. She had friends no more. They all left her, well she left them. She walked her tired body to take a shower. When she was done, she changed to jeans and a pink tank. Haley looked over at her cell. It read new message. She read it. She sighed, closing it and searching for the time. It was 2:20. Walking down stairs Haley grabbed the keys and left to eat then to somewhere else.

**WITH NATHAN…**

Nathan woke up to vacuuming sounds in the background. _Who the hell is cleaning at this time? _He thought. He grabbed his cell from his pocket, it was 2:00 exactly. He groaned, taking the sheets out of his head. He looked around the room. He looked more in confusion, but all of a sudden, he felt a rush of pain in his head. He looked more around his surrounding. This wasn't his room. So where the hell was he?

"Stop the noise!" he yelled, massaging his scalp. He sat in the bed now. He turned his head to the left. A tray of food appeared on the night stand with a note. He grabbed it and read it.

Nate,

Good morning sleeping asshole. I thought you wake up with a hangover, so by the food are 2 Advil's and coffee. Plus food. Last night you went crazy, literally. I have a video tape of exactly what happened. So watch it, because my jackass of a friend, you fucked up, and expect some drama, that's all I can say. Oh by the way, I have you still trapped in my guest room, when your done watching the tape and taking a shower, I'll let you out. But please don't kick the door any longer.

Tim

Nathan made the paper into a ball, throwing it in the ground. What the hell is Tim thinking about trapping him in a room? But the question was, what did he do last night? His memory is a little foggy, but all he remembers is catching Rachel in bed with some other guy and Haley with Felix. That's all. He grabbed the tray of food, placing it on the bed, quickly swallowing the pills. After he walked to the VCR, pushing in the tape that was labeled PLAY ME. He sat back in the bed, he began watching it, it showed people partying. _Ok I don't see anything I done yet_, he thought. Then the tape went black, but seconds later it went back to the party, but the camera was now focusing on Nathan, _What the hell, I don't remember doing something,_ he thought.

" _How did you think Haley all of a sudden got popular?"_ he heard himself say. He watched more.

"_Did you'll seriously think we were a couple? Ha! What a joke!"_ Nathan's eyes opened wide. Did he say their secret to everyone?

"_Haley James paid me 2,850 bucks to pretend I was her boyfriend-  
"And you know why? She was sick and tired of being a nobody-  
"But overall she was right. Our little plan worked, didn't it, Haley?-  
"I mean she even had the nerve to get with Lucas, my own cousin" _Nathan paused the video. He was speechless, how the hell did he let himself do that? He played it again, now it was on his friends.

"_How could you, and you said you loved me-  
"Understand what Peyton! How long?-  
"Are you happy Haley, you just destroyed my friends. Hope you rot you imposter-  
"FAKE, FAKE, FAKE!" _Nathan turned off the TV off. He was truly stunned by his actions he provoked last night. And his friends, they were all in hatred with one another. He massaged his forehead. He didn't know who to blame. What to think. Who to call. Or who he was anymore. That clip he seen of himself, was not him, it was the guy that he hated. They guy that always popped up when he and Haley were around lately. Was this her fault? Was this Haley's fault? Because throughout the film, he blamed her. Deep inside, he knew it wasn't, but his pride denied it, saying it was. _How the hell did my life get so screwed up because of a girl?_ He thought. He stood up from his bed, taking his shirt of to go take a shower, thinking over his crappy situation over.

**WITH TIM, DOWNSTAIRS…**

"Tim. Why did you call me here? As far I'm concern, you never liked me"

"That's not true Haley. Well maybe. But when you and Nathan were together, or whatever you two were, you weren't total bitch to me like other girls are. And that includes you as a permanent friend" Tim said. Haley weakly smiled.

"I guess there's no getting rid of you" Haley said, running her hand through her hair.

"You know it" Tim grinned.

"So where's Nathan? I need to talk to that fucker" Haley said in a cold voice. Tim pointed upstairs.

"Upstairs, in the guest room. Here I locked the room" he said handing her the key. Haley laughed.

"You locked him in?" Haley asked laughing.

"Hell yes, after yesterday he wanted to drink more. I mean didn't he cause enough damage already?" Haley looked down.

"Oh, sorry. How you taking it so far?" he asked concerned.

"How am I suppose to take it? My life is over. Monday is going to be hell" she said, walking upstairs to Nathan.

Nathan walked out of the shower. He put on his boxers and pants. He walked out of the shower shirtless, cleaning his face with the towel. He heard noises from the TV, _wait didn't I turn it off?_ He thought. He stopped rubbing his face, he looked at his bed and Haley was there sitting on it, back against wall, feet on bed.

"_FAKE!FAKE!FAKE!" _was in the background until she paused it. Her eyes were glued on the TV, not looking at Nathan who was now staring at her.

"Interesting night wasn't it?" she said coldly, still eyes on the TV. He sighed standing a couple feet away from her.

"I guess but it had to come out sometime. Secrets don't last forever" he said in the same tone. _There it was again, the person he didn't like out to hurt her_, he thought. Haley shook her head, turning to see him.

"Do you hear yourself? Look what you did last night. Hear what you said. How could you? No one was suppose you know except me and you" she said in a loud voice.

"And why not?" he yelled. She looked down, crossing her arms.

"Because you didn't want people to find out the real you, huh? I said what I said. You were tired of being a nobody. Just face it Haley, your life sucked until we agreed to this stupid deal" he added staring at her. Haley kept her eyes off him.

"No, I didn't hate my life before you appeared. I hated my life once you decided to talk shit about me, calling me a whore and all" she said calmly.

"I only say the truth" he said. She groaned loudly hitting a pillow.

"The truth? I told you the truth at the record store. How many times do I have to say it to you. I have never slept with any of those guys you accused me off. Only you Nathan… Why cant you get that through your thick skull?" she said, setting her hands in her face.

"Like I said, your one good damn of an actress" he said sternly. She took her hands out of her face looking at Nathan who didn't have any facial expression. In Haley case, her eyes were beginning to get teary. _No I'm not going to cry, not this time, _she thought. Haley looked back at Nathan.

"How could you? Why Nathan? Do you really hate me that much?" she whispered. He gazed at her not knowing what to say.

"The question is how could you?" he asked calm.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"You said you would never turn to into them Haley, the people that teased you and your friends! You set your destruction the day you turned. So don't blame this on me!" he yelled. Haley gulped, looking up.

"Your right, your absolutely right. I did promise didn't I? I turned to the people I mocked but wanted to be apart of. This wasn't how it was suppose to be" she said, hugging her knees.

"Then how was it suppose to be?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter anymore" she whispered, rising from the bed to walk out of the room.

"Just walk away like always" he bitterly said. Haley stopped walking around. She crossed her arms turning around.

"Yes I walk away. Always, and because of you. I cant stand fighting with you Nathan. I hate the person I am when I'm around you. I cant face you because…" she ran her hand her hand through her hair.

"Because why?" he asked watching her every move. She paced around the room.

"UGHH… because I might say something I'll regret. There, I said it" she said, standing still, across the room from him. Nathan relaxed his facial features.

"Like actually saying the truth for once" he said, in a serious tone. Haley shook her head, walking towards him.

"Why do that? Make me feel so low. Make me feel guilty when I know I'm right and your wrong? Fine. You want to know the truth. The truth is that this plan didn't start as just me getting popular… It was for me to get closer to you… I always had a thing for you Nathan. And you know what really sucks? It grew more when you and I became closer. That crush progressed to love. Yes love. Can you believe it I love you, when right now I should be feeling the opposite" she said in a broken tone. Nathan stood stunned, looking at her. _She loves me…too_? He thought.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"How was I suppose to tell you? Guess what Nathan, this isn't a game anymore, I actually like you. So would you dump Rachel so we can actually be together" she said sarcastically. He didn't say anything, instead he walked over to the bed to sit.

"Exactly...All I ever wanted to do was get close to you…he looked at her, silent… And then, when I finally got there, I wasn't me anymore. Is that what you wanted to know?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Say something" she said breaking the silence.

"What do you expect me to say? To say everything will be ok? That Monday will be the best day ever. That were ok? Were not, were not even close… You know what? Just leave, I cant deal with you right now" he said. She looked away in tears.

"Fine I'll leave but answer me this first… she took her cell out…Do you still feel the same?" she asked. He looked up at her odd.

"What?" he asked annoyed. She sat next to him, playing a video in her cell, he raised his eyebrow, listening confused.

_Flashback- _

Haley walked into the cab. She couldn't control her tears.

"Where to miss?" asked the cab driver.

"To Lightwood" she said, getting her cell out.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"No, it isn't, my life is over. But doesn't matter, please just drive" she said. He nodded, driving her home. Haley flipped her phone, going through her videos, she always watched a certain video when she was sad. She looked thought the list and discovered a new one.

"What's this?" she said to herself, pressing play. The background was black, as if the phone was covered. Then she heard someone speaking. It sounded like Nathan.

"There was actually something I left out when I said I was wrong about you, not only are you unique, you're the girl I fallen in love with. I love you Haley James" then it stopped. Haley assumed it began to film, when Nathan leaned closer to her, placing his hand on her pillow was, pressing the camera phone and like her camera automatically saved it, it saved when she grabbed it to go change. She couldn't believe it. Hearing it over and over until it hit. This changed everything.

End of flashback.

"Do you still love?" she asked only inches away from his face.

* * *

does he? will he deny it? find out tomorrow! please reply, thanks

much love

alex


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the replies!**

**

* * *

**

**CH28:**

_Do you still love me?_ Kept ringing in his ears repeatedly. He turned away, resisting his urge to kiss her.

"No" he almost whispered. She sighed heavily.

"But the video- he cut her off.

"Was a long time ago. When you were you. Not the Haley your now" he said still faced away.

"But I am Haley, this is the real me talking to you!" she said, grabbing his face to look at her.

"Nathan, look at me. This is me, the girl you met. I haven't changed. Why cant you believe me?" Haley said, locking her hands on his head. He look at her big, chocolate eyes.

"Let go of me" he simply said. Haley released her hands.

"Leave Haley. Lets just pretend this never happened. You and I don't each other. End of story" he said without emotions. Haley turned to see him. His eyes were a deep shade of blue almost black.

"I cant do that" she said shortly before launching her left to kiss Nathan. The kiss was short but powerful, full of lust. Haley backed off first.

"I just cant do that" she said, walking away from the room, leaving a stunned Nathan behind. After getting fully dressed Nathan walked out of the room, towards downstairs, finding Tim watching TV. He walked behind him, smacking him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? Ass" Tim said, rubbing his head. Nathan stood in front of him.

"Don't you ever lock me again, or I swear I'll really hurt you. Second don't ever try to help me in my problems. Got it?" Nathan threaten.

"Fine, blame a brother for trying to help you" Tim said. Nathan rolled his eyes, leaving the house.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Tim yelled.

"Away from your crazy ass before you pull another stupid stunt" he yelled, slamming the door.

* * *

Brooke talk to me" Peyton said, knocking on her door.

"How could you Peyton?" Brooke asked, opening her door, crying.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I ended it. It was never real. Please you have to forgive me" Peyton pleaded. Brooke crossed her arms.

"Never real? Never meant to hurt me? Well guess what you did exactly that" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, I ugh…- she cut her off.

"How long? Brooke asked, wiping her tears.

"A couple months" Peyton said weakly.

"Months? Why Peyton? Your were my best friend. Best friend! Remember hoes over bros. And with the guy I fell in love with" Brooke said crying all over again.

"Brooke I'm so sorry" Peyton said crying with her.

"No, I cant forgive this. Like I said in the party stay away from me and Jake. Because people like you and Lucas are pathetic, backstabbing, needy people that doesn't deserve forgiveness" Brooke said coldly slamming the door on Peyton's face.

* * *

Nathan walked into his house, his mind filled with thoughts surrounding Haley.

"It's about time you're here" Rachel bitterly said, sitting on the chair in the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to leave and never return" Nathan said in the same tone, grabbing a coke from his frig.

"I was until I heard you were dating lil miss. Haley. So who's the liar now?" Rachel said. Nathan sighed.

"But see that was different, you have been cheating on me since school began or even longer. I was paid by Haley to be her boyfriend for a month" Nathan said.

"Excuse me. That makes you a prostitute now" Rachel said, standing up to face him.

"You know what? Get out" Nathan said, grabbing her arms and lifting her out of the house.

"NATHAN! Let me go. Your just as bad as me. Plus from all people her. I'm more of a women than she'll ever be" Rachel yelled, as Nathan dropped her outside his house.

"No she's not. But at least at least she was a better girlfriend than you'll ever be" Nathan said, closing the door, leaving Rachel pissed outside.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Peyton asked. Jake threw the ball at the hoop missing.

"Wasn't I clear enough yesterday. Stay the hell away from me" Jake bitterly said, chasing the ball. Peyton walked closer to him.

"Please Jake. Don't be like this" Peyton said, looking at him. Jake gulped. Turning to see her.

"Like what? Mean, heartless. You made me this way. And I'm not changing" Jake said, tossing the ball again, missing.

"Damn it!" he yelled chasing the ball again.

"Jake please. I really love you" Peyton began to cry. He stopped, staring at the concrete floor.

"And I love you, I do Peyton. But what you did with Lucas was unforgivable. Not only did you hurt me, but Brooke, your best friend! Fuck! You hurt me Peyton… It still hurt… I cant be with you" Jake said, holding the ball. Peyton looked down, more tears coming out. His words felt as sharp as a knife.

"Can we at least be friends?" she asked faintly.

"I don't think so. I cant even trust you. Not even as a friend" he said lightly, walking away, while Peyton stood there crying.

* * *

"Brooke you're here" Lucas said relieved when Brooke entered his room.

"I didn't come back for you. I came to leave you the shit your given me" Brooke said resentfully, dropping the box in the floor.

"Brooke when I said I loved you, I really did mean it. That week you left me and Peyton broke it off., she was never anything to me. I know I was an ass but listen to me, I love you" Lucas said, walking closer to her. Brooke crossed her arms.

"The week I left. You mean a couple of days ago. And what about Haley?" Brooke yelled.

"Haley was nothing either, please Brooke. I'll do anything for you to be with me" Lucas pleaded, holding her hand. Brooke locked eyes with Lucas for a moment. She withdrew her hands to herself.

"No, there's nothing. I gave me heart to you Lucas not once but several times, and each time you stepped on it, stabbed it like it was invaluable. Not anymore though. You and I are done, for good" Brooke said, leaving his room. Lucas turned around trying his best not to cry. He walked to the frame of him and Brooke. He held it in his hands. Tears began to clog his eyes. He shook his head, throwing the frame with all his might, braking it in a million pieces when it hit the wall. He threw himself to his bed, not denying the tears any longer. He screwed up, and this time he couldn't fix it.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Jake asked, walking inside Brookes house. Brooke was currently watching a film while eating ice cream.

"Define ok" Brooke said, turning the TV off.

"So I assume you talked to Lucas already" Jake said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah I talked to that bastard. He asked me to forgive him. I denied and told him it was over. Did you talk to Peyton?" Brooke asked looking at Jake.

"She talked to me actually. Same thing to forgive her. I said no and to stay the hell away from me. Them she said if we can at least be friends- she cut him off.

"What?" Brooke said amused.

"Yeah, friends, but I told her I can even trust her as one" Jake sighed, grabbing her spoon to eat some of her ice-cream, but Brooke quickly hid it.

"Get your own. This is my get well ice- cream" she pouted. Jake laughed, raising his hands.

"Fine, do you have anymore?" he asked walking towards the kitchen.

"In the freezer" Brooke yelled, eating more of her ice- cream.

* * *

Haley laid in her couch rethinking all of what has passed. Monday was a couple days away. School was going to be hell. Everyone is going to be teasing her, or worse. But her mind kept returning to Nathan. He said he didn't love her. How can someone's emotions turn so quickly? His words kept haunting her. Has she really become into a fake? If she was it stopped today. She had a lot of things to do, but she had to prove to Nathan that she was still the same Haley he fell in love with. But first she had to do a lot of apologies.

* * *

hope everyone liked it, expect drama, on the following chapters.

3 alex


	30. Chapter 30

**JamesLover23- thank you!**

**ell6ange- hey! dont you'll know this chapter. thanks for your reply!**

**LiZ457 -hope you like it!**

**Naleygirl4ever- hey Soph! thanks for all you replies! im happy you liked them! hop you like this one!**

**HJS-NS-23 -thak Kelley! well the drama, all i can say is it will continue. thanks for your reply!**

**bellasmomma- soon, you'll know later. fomt worry it will clear up, just give it time. thanks for your reply!**

**luvnaley23- thanks! i cant assure you bake, butthere will be more of the!**

**LaFilmeMichelle- she wont, thanks for your reply!  
**

**thanks for the replies! sorry I miss anyone!**

**

* * *

**

**CH29:**

Haley gulped, staring at the school crowd outside her car. Grabbing her stuff, she slowly stepped out of the car. Immediately stares turned to her. She began to walk quickly to inside the school avoiding eye contact wit everyone around her. Walking faster she could feel her heart beat faster; she could feel people whisper, laugh and point at her. Proceeding to her class, she didn't see the group of girls she bumped into.

"Get away from me fake" one of the girls said, pushing her out of her way.

"Don't push her to me, she might want to buy me" said the other girl, pushing her to the ground. Haley sighed, leaning up from the floor, gathering her stuff.

"How pathetic" said one of the girls, seconds later the group of girls laughed as they walked to the quad area. Standing up, Haley cursed them under her breath. _Damn and it's only 8 in the morning_, she thought, continuing her way to class.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME…**

"I hate you" Peyton said giving a fake smile to Lucas who was sitting alone, eating.

"Ditto" he dryly said, watching her sit down with him.

"Because of you my life is ruined" she spat, biting her apple.

"Ditto" he said again dryly.

"Ughh, is that all you have to say!?" she yelled. Lucas looked at her annoyed.

"Why are you sitting here?" he asked.

"Because… I don't… I guess misery loves company" she said, looking at the table away from them.

**Other side…**

"You'd think if they "hate" each other they wouldn't be near each other. Once again my human natural instinct has failed me again. I'm loosing my touch" Brooke exaggerated . Jake chuckled at her last statement.

"Why are you laughing, they people we love/ hate are making a mockery of us" Brooke said. Jake looked at her.

"Brooke, breathe. I know this sucks, but try not to think of them. Ignore them is my suggestion" Jake said, looking behind him, to Peyton. Brooke rubbed her forehead.

"Why aren't you guys sitting with each other?" Nathan asked, sitting down with them. Brooked, looked up at him confused.

"Your kidding me right?" she said. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Were not dating anymore. I should actually be thanking you. Thanks" Brooke said.

"Wait…What and why?" he asked.

"You don't remember? Because of what you said, me and Brooke finally opened our eyes and saw we were being played" Jake said.

"Oh…Yeah" he said, remembering the video.

"Sorry" he added.

"So what about Haley? Were you ever going to tell us about her?" Brooke asked.

"Look I really don't want to talk about her. It was a stupid deal. Okay? I hate her and that's all to it" he said.

"Fine" she said.

**Other side…**

"Great from citizen high to citizen low" Haley whispered to herself. She dabbed at her salad, not in the mood to eat. Today had been horrendous. Jokes after jokes. Her suppose friends mocking her, but to start with they weren't really her friends. They only talked to her during the time she was "popular"." Then there was Nathan. He ignored her through out the morning.

"Hey weren't you in my psychology class last year?" a football player asked, joining her at her table. Haley releasing from her thought, looked at him disturbed.

"You could of bought me for $100" he smirked, while his friends laughed. Rolling her eyes, she stood up, walking away from them.

"Hey Haley, you could of bought me for $300- someone yelled.

"You could of bought me $100- someone else yelled

"No, wait- $1,000- another yelled.

"Hey you can buy me now for $400" again another yelled. Ignoring the yelling, Haley walked away from all the laughter in the verge of tears, but she couldn't cry. _What hurts you, only makes you stronger_, she thought. Passing through the halls she met to a pair a icy blue eyes.

"Nathan" she whispered. He continued to look at her, shortly walking pass her. Turning around she yelled:

"Nathan! Please don't ignore me!" she yelled following him.

"Give me a god reason why I shouldn't?" he asked, as he kept walking.

"Because I know you want to talk to me too, but your to of a coward to do it" she said. He stopped turning to her.

"Wrong" he said entering the men's bathroom aside of him. Groaning in frustration, Haley entered inside determined to talk to him.

"Nathan hear me out" she said opening the door.

"What the hell are you doing in here" he said zipping his pants. The other 3 guys looked at her crazy.

"You guys out! Now!" she yelled. Without question all the other guys fled.

"Didn't I say to leave me the hell alone?" he asked in frustration, trying to walk away, but Haley blocked his way.

"Just hear me out…Please?" she pleaded. Standing still, Nathan crossed his arms.

"You have 2 minutes" he sighed.

"Ok… Look, I really don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry. Sorry for that has happened. I don't want you to hate me. Believe me that's the last thing I ever wanted. Nathan all I want is to be with you or at least be civil with you" she said breathing loudly.

"That's it?" he asked.

"No…Yes…I don't know. What else do you want me to say. I'll do, say anything" she nearly yelled. Nathan stared at Haley, not saying anything at first. Her features showed frustration and honesty.

"Say you'll leave me alone. For good" he said, moving her from his way, exiting the bathroom. Haley watch him leave infuriated.

"Nathan!" she yelled, but he didn't urn or stop to talk to her. Groaning out load again, she went over to the sink to rinse her face.

"Ms. James what are you doing here?" the principal asked, walking into the bathroom.

"I uh, the girls bathroom was fool" she lied.

"To my office now" he pointed, walking out with her.

* * *

**After school…**

"Stupid principal, giving me detention for a week. Could today get any better?" she sarcastically said to herself walking the deserted halls after school. As she kept walking she heard a familiar voice.

"Shelly please. Just give me a shot" Mouth said.

"I really don't think so. We come from two different world. You're an AV geek and I'm the school president. I'm sorry" she said. Haley raised her eyebrow. Why would anyone reject Mouth, he was a terrific guy. Anyone would be lucky to have him. She missed him too and Jimmy. Tears began to form again, how stupid had she been to ditch them for people that never gave a damn about her. Looking at them once more, she smiled; an idea popped into her head.

"Marvin how could you" she said, walking closer to them, then pushing Mouth slightly. Both turned to her confused.

"Do what?" he asked.

"How could you ask me out, take me to dinner. Then after that unbelievable, unforgettable night we had. Never call me again?" she asked, trying to weep more. Shelly looked at her amazed.

"You went out with him?" she asked. Haley nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, but he had me fooled. Love them and leave him huh Mouth? Its going to hard to forget you, but I have to" Haley said, walking toward him again, winking in the process then shoving him again, leaving them alone. Getting what going on, Mouth smiled to himself.

"It's not you Haley, it was me. Sorry!" he shouted, but Haley waved her hand pretending to ignore him as she left.

"So Mouth when did you want to go out again?" Shelly gullibly asked. Mouth chuckled. Hearing her answer, Haley felt good. _Maybe he wont forgive me, but it's a beginning right?_ Haley smiled, walking to her car satisfied.

* * *

Hoped you like it! I know the ending was more like Legally Blonde, but I thought it was a way to begin her apologies. Please reply! Thanks! 

much love

alex


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the replies!! Thanks so much!!**

**

* * *

**

**CH 30:**

Two weeks have past since Nathan and Haley had spoken to one another. Day by day he ignored her, even when she would throw things to get his attention, he would continue to do what he had been doing. When she would catch him alone, he would run quickly to his car or to the gym. Basically it was a game of tag, only in his opinion he had never been touched, so why would he do the chasing? For Haley the teasing continued, but slowly she began to ignore it. At lunch, of course she felt lonely but remained eating by herself; enjoying her own company or of a book. Lucas and Peyton continued to hang with each other, mostly because unlike Haley they were afraid to be seen alone. On the other side Jake's and Brooke's friendship blossomed; they never knew how many things they had in common, beside the pain of a broken heart.

Nathan took out his tray of food out of the microwave, walking to sit on the kitchen counter. Beginning to chew his food, his cell vibrated on the counter top. Leaning forward to see who it is, it read Haley. Ignoring it Nathan went back to eating his food. Few minutes later it vibrated again: Haley. He ignored once more. Another few minutes later it vibrated again, knowing who it is, Nathan continued to ignore it, reading the newspaper.

"Nathan, for heavens sake, answer the phone" his mom complained, looking at her son.

"I don't want to" Nathan replied, focusing his attention on the sports page.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to" he said, annoyed.

"Well then turn your phone off. I'm trying to memorize this whole entire paper, and I can't do that while your phone is bouncing up and down the table" she said. Rolling his eyes Nathan nodded, but didn't do anything. Again the phone vibrated.

"Ah! give me the damn phone" she groaned grabbing the phone and answering.

"Hello" she answered. Nathan dropped the newspaper glaring at her.

"Mom" he whispered.

"Hello Haley, yes I'm fine. Your want to speak to Nathan, one moment..." she covered the bottom, eyeing Nathan.

"No I don't want to talk to her" he whispered.

"Why not? Nathan I did not raise you to act like this" she whispered back. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her last statement, but didn't say anything.

"I don't want to, ok? Tell her I'm out of the country or something" he continued to whisper.

"Fine… Hello Haley, you see I have Nathan's phone for the moment. He's out of the country to see his grandparents. I'll tell him to call you first thing when he get back ok…Alright goodbye" she hung up, but immediately glared at her son again wanting an explanation.

'Tell me why I just lied to this sweet girl?" she asked.

"She not sweet" Nathan said.

"Nathan" she said in a warning tone.

"I just don't want to talk to her. That's it. End of story" he said in a loud tone, storming out of the house to basketball practice.

* * *

After basketball practice Nathan stayed in the gym, simple to waste time. He kept shooting three pointers over and over. His thoughts throughout the practice were set on Haley. He didn't even understand why. He was all forward to forget her, hate her even, but she mad it difficult. Everyday for the last two weeks she had been chasing him, talking to him even though he wouldn't answer her back, and calling him daily on his cell, leaving many messages. He knew she was trying but he couldn't just forgive her. She even began to throw objects like paper balls, pencils, pens even water bottles at him. Imagine having to ignoring falling objects coming at you. Though that's what he did simply ignore. After an hour later, he thought it was about time to eat again then maybe sleep. _What time was it? 9:36_, he thought. Pushing the door out to leave the gym he saw Haley sitting on the floor, back against the wall next to the soda machine, asleep. He laughed walking to her. 

"Haley wake up" he said, lightly poking her leg. She began to stir, looking up at him then at her cell.

"Gosh Nathan, took you long enough. What were you doing?" she said in a sleepy voice, getting off of the floor.

"Did you wait for me? All this time?" he asked. She smiled looking down.

"No, I just like to come here and sleep next to the Pepsi machine at night" she sarcastically said, but immediately regretted.

"I mean yes" she said right away. He stayed still, Haley took this as keep going sign.

"So when did you get back?" she asked.

"Back from where?" he asked confused.

"Back from whatever country you went out to see your 'grandparents'?" she asked. He chuckled remembering.

"That's what I thought. By the way that's my favorite excuse so far, next to blow drying your hair, which you barely have some" she laughed along with him.

"Yeah…Well I got to go" he said, walking past her to his car.

"Nathan! Don't walk away! I waited to talk to you!" she yelled speeding up to him.

"And we did!" he yelled back, approaching to his car. Opening his door, Haley quickly shoved it back close. She pointed at him to say something, but she was breathless. He watch her cough.

"Hold on" she said, holding her neck.

"Ok, now. I'll ask again, talk to me please" she asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Trying. Trying to get us back together. When all odds are against you" he asked. Haley crossed her arms.

"Because I have faith. I have faith in us. And I know I been this horrible person lately an I know that. Nathan yes I screwed up, but doesn't everyone? All I ask is a second chance. For these past two weeks all what I have been doing is trying to get you to talk to me. I even got a months detention because of all the bathroom entrances I done" she lightly laughed while he chuckled.

"Yeah I think all the guys got used to you there. There asking now where are you when you don't appear" he joked.

"Yeah… Nathan hear me out And then I'll leave you alone, for good. Okay? " she asked, leaning on his car.

"Keep going" he said, also leaning against the car.

"After thinking a lot about these past months I realize you did me a favor. You brought me back to reality. To myself. All I ever wanted to do was get close to you. And then, when I finally there, I wasn't myself anymore" she paused letting it sink in. She observed Nathan, who kept his eyes focused on the ground.

"I was just hoping we could sort this out, you know? The real me and the real you. That's all" she finished, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what to say" he said moments later. Haley looked away.

"It's ok. Um, I'll talk to you later" she smiled weakly, walking away.

"Haley wait. Do you want a ride or something?" he asked, looking at her. She smiled nodding, walking back to his car.

* * *

He parked outside her driveway, decreasing the sound of the radio. The whole ride to her house had been silent. 

"Were here" he almost whispered. She nodded, taking her seatbelt of.

"Thanks" she said, preparing to leave the car.

"I cant" he said. She faced him knowing what he meant. She couldn't help it, but sooner than later tears were falling. Nathan felt bad.

"No, don't cry" he said softly.

"Then what am I suppose to do? Jump out of joy, scream? But you know fine. Is this is what you truly want, then…Fine" she said, wiping her tears, swiftly slamming the door, as she ran to her house. Nathan stood there, still parked on her driveway cursing himself.

"Agh, why cant I just come clean to her. Fucking dumbass, you know you love her as much as she loves you… I'm sorry Haley" he exhaled, driving to his house.

* * *

Hoped all of you liked it. Next time I'll give personal replies again! 


	32. Chapter 32

**JamesLover23- i know at least. thanks!**

**luvnaley23- thank you!**

**bobbin411- thanks! soon you'll know!**

**ell6ange- i know at least he let her talk..somewhat. thanks!**

**bellasmomma- yes it is, better later it will get better. thanks!**

**LiZ457- soon!**

**LovePink23- thanks so much!**

**HJS-NS-23- she is, but like you said, grr nathan. no not for now!thanks!**

**shenova- she doing all of that and he's stubborn. i know she paid him! nathan is stubbirn to know what he's missing. thanks!**

**sadsongs4dirtylovers- aww thanks hun! yeah in the movie its different. i kinda made this fic my way, since i only seen the first version and little parts of the modern one. thanks for your reply!**

**

* * *

**

**CH 31:**

Three days have past since Naley have spoken to one another. It was Sunday morning, Haley raised from her bed exhausted. For the past days she's gone back to her before life style, minus her friends. She's back to walking dogs as many times as she can. She also tutors again; but again minus her friends talking to her in the tutor center. Today she didn't have anything planned. Her parents were of visiting a relative. Like always. Walking down her stairs toward the kitchen, she served herself cereal. Hearing the silence roaming around her house, Haley felt for the first time lonely. She sighed, eating more.

**WITH NATHAN….**

"So you don't plan to talk to her at all?" Nathan asked, throwing the basketball back at Jake.

"No. Why should I?" Jake answered, throwing the ball threw the hoop.

"I don't know. Stupid question I guess. I'm still adapting to our group being separated" Nathan said, making a free throw himself.

"She did this. And with Luke. Someone I thought was my friend. Sorry that he's your cousin and all but I hate him. He could die for all I care" Jake spoke bitterly. Nathan stood still, holding the ball.

"I'm sorry. I never thought Lucas would be having an ongoing affair with Peyton. But you don't mean that. Lucas doesn't deserve to die, maybe get his ass kicked but not die" Nathan said, walking over to the bench to sit down.

"I don't care anymore. Me and Peyton are over. She could sleep with whoever she wants now" Jake said, joining Nathan.

"Jake, I don't want to offend you or anything but don't you think you sound like a hypocrite?" Nathan asked. Jake turned to him confused.

"What are you trying to say?" Jake asked.

"If I remember correctly, you cheated on Peyton. Many time before, and with usually the same girl, who I believe is named Nicky" Nathan said.

"It's not the same though" Jake defended himself quickly.

"Is it? Or did you do the same thing with her as she did with you Lucas?" Nathan asked. Jake remained quiet. He looked away. Nathan exhaled.

"You know I'm right" Nathan said.

"Doesn't matter. Peyton and I are over either way. So what if I tell her that, and forgive her. She'll be the one mad at me and reject me, thus the drama continues" Jake said.

"But it's worth a try. Do you love her?" Nathan asked.

"Yes" Jake whispered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go talk to her" Nathan said. Jake turned back to look at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked puzzled.

"When are you going to talk to Haley? And what is the deal with you guys?" Jake asked. Nathan slouched back.

"Nothing going on between us. It was just a deal done between us" Nathan said, not looking at Jake.

"But do you like her?" Jake asked.

"No, like I said it was just a stupid deal" Nathan answered.

"If it was just a stupid deal, why didn't you just pay her back? Why continue when you know damn straight you could of paid her back? Why make out with her so many times? And don't say it was part of the deal. I saw the way you looked at her and acted around her, and you know what? You never once looked or acted so happy with Rachel than the way you were with her" Jake said. Nathan, still not looking at him, thought about what Jake said. He was right.

"It not so easy, you know? I cant go back with her. Not with who's she been, or who she hasn't been" Nathan said bitterly. Jake chuckled.

"You still believe that? You know damn straight that she has not been with anyone since you- he cut him of.

"What about Lucas?" Nathan said.

"Lucas' a prick. You need to open you eyes. Lucas tried to get with Haley, not the other way around. Not like in my case, when he did get with mine" Jake said. Nathan remained quiet.

"I'm going to ask you again, do you like her?" Jake asked. Nathan turned to face Jake.

"No. I don't like her… I love her" Nathan said sincerely.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Jake asked.

"I don't know" Nathan said looking at the ground.

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER…**

Peyton was currently watching TV in her living room, bored. There was nothing on, so she kept switching channels. After getting annoyed she turned it of, walking over to the kitchen to make herself food. As she began to walk, she heard someone ring her doorbell. Groaning out loud, she walked to open the door.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Still in shock, she stepped back, letting him enter her house.

"Yeah" she barely said.

"Do you want anything? I was about t make myself something to eat" Peyton said walking over to the kitchen. Jake followed her.

"Your cooking now?" he chuckled.

"Don't laugh. I always been able to cook, it's just I'm lazy" she laughed along with him.

"Right" Jake said. Then there was a period of silence.

"Peyton I came to talk to you" Jake said, breaking the silence.

"Oh" Peyton simply said.

"I know what you did with Lucas was a mistake" he said.

"Yes it was. I regret it so much" Peyton said.

"I know. I know you do. And today I realized that, and I also realized I'm hypocrite" Jake said.

"You…" Peyton said, not finishing.

"I cheated too" Jake said. Peyton looked down then up at him.

"With who?" she asked.

"Nicky" he said. There was another period of silence.

"Before you scream at me. I'm sorry I was a jackass to you. It was just a surprise you did the same, but with Lucas. He was my close friend, and it hurt me it was him. I know what we both did was wrong, but maybe it's sign that we don't belong together. And that-

"No, it's ok" Peyton cut him off. Jake looked at her confused.

"Jake I love you. I don't care if I have to repeat myself over and over but I regret what I did with Lucas. If I could I would take it back. I would. I'm so sorry this ever happened. But I don't believe it's a sign that you and I don't belong together. I think just a bump in the road, that we need to over pass" Peyton said.

"What about Nicky?" Jake asked.

"Forget about her" Peyton said, leaping up to kiss Jake. A few moments later Jake backed away from the kiss.

"So does this mean were back together?" he asked, inches away from her face. Peyton kissed him again.

"Yes or no?" he asked backing off. Once again, she kissed him.

"I'll…take…that as … a … yes.." he said between kisses.

* * *

**BACK WITH HALEY….**

For the whole entire day, Haley have had a marathon of Gilmore Girls. It was now 9:30. Getting off of her couch, she thought she get ice cream. Weird but, she felt like she was in a sugar mode. After walking in and out of the ice cream store, Haley went out for a stroll in the town. She walked into she was around the docks. She kept walking into she reached her favorite bench, that had the view of the other side of town. Finishing her ice cream she sat there in silence until she heard someone behind her sing a song.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_" he sang, sitting next to her.

"Ughh… Chris what the fuck are you doing back in town?" Haley asked, sliding away from him. _Damn, should of walked away when he began to sing_, she thought.

"Aren't you still so peachy? Word in town that you paid someone to be your boyfriend? Haley, Haley, Haley. Was it really that hard to get with someone after me, that you had to pay them?" Chris smirked. Haley rolled her eyes.

"No. And why do you care what I do and not do. As far as I'm concerned you and I are over" Haley coldly said.

"So corrupted. I love this shallow you. Why did we brake up again?" he asked getting closer to her. Feeling him get closer, Haley faced him.

"You were fucking Nancy. Remember?" she gave him a fake smile. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, she had a great ass. And you two fought over me" he smiled. Haley again rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm more than glad your out of my life. So out" she said, making shaking her hands. Chris remained sitting next to her.

"You know you still want me, and today's your lucky day" he seductively said.

"Eww. I don't ever want you, and what are you talking about Keller?" Haley asked.

"I'm willing to get back with you" he said. Haley laughed.

"Thanks but no" she said, walking away from him.

"Haley" he said, spinning her around to kiss her, but Haley quickly pushed him away.

"No means no. Stay away from me!" Haley shouted, running away.

"You'll run back to me, just watch!" Chris yelled.

* * *

**BACK WITH NATHAN…**

Nathan parked outside Lucas driveway. He walked towards the door, ringing the doorbell. Lucas answered the door.

"Hey Nate, come in" he said. Nathan walked in, and up they went to his room to play video games.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Nathan said, not taking his eyes of the TV. Lucas didn't say anything. After a few moments Nathan paused the game.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. Lucas knew what he meant.

"I don't know why. I'm an ass, I know" Lucas said, dropping the remote.

"Hell yes you're an ass. And from all people, Peyton?" Nathan nearly yelled.

"I know. Damn. I know. But you don't get it" Lucas said.

"Brooke said I could sleep with whoever I wanted once a month" Lucas added.

"What? But still Peyton, her friend. And if you loved her like you said, why did you still cheat on her?" Nathan asked. Lucas remained quiet.

"Your lucky Jake didn't kick your ass. Because I would of. Luke if you love her then start showing it. Don't be quiet or shy about it. Prove it to her" Nathan said, looking at Lucas.

"I know I screwed up big time. And I do love her. But she's never going to forgive me. She said so herself" Lucas said.

"You really need to make it up. You fucking dumbass" Nathan said.

"Ok stop with name calling" Lucas said. Nathan exhaled heavily.

"And Haley?" Nathan said.

"What about her?" Lucas said, grabbing his game controller again.

"Did she try to get with you or did you?" Nathan asked, still having the game in pause. Lucas looked back at him.

"Umm.. I tried to get with her, actually. But who cares she's nothing but a fake. You even said so yourself. Now start the game" Lucas said, not caring about her. Nathan remained looking at him.

"Nate, what's holding you?" Lucas asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" he muttered, playing the game. But as he played, a wave of guilt took over him and he couldn't concentrate. He kept remembering all the times Haley told him. Nothing happened between her and Luke, that he was the one that tried to provoke something.

"You know what? I have to go" Nathan said, walking out of the room.

"Where you going?" Lucas shouted following him.

"Somewhere!" he shouted back, leaving the house.

* * *

Cliffhanger. lol. Thanks so much for your replies! I'll ud again tomorrow!

much love

alex


	33. Chapter 33

**bobbin411- Thank you!**

**HJS-NS-23- thanks Kelley, btw sorry i still havnt repsoded to your story, i'm just really busy right now. hopefully i can soon!**

**LovePink23- Thanks!**

**JamesLover23- Thanks so much!**

**bellasmomma- Your welcome! thanks!**

**LiZ457- thanks! it might be...lol**

**luvnaley23- the song was from panic!at the disco" lying is the best thing a girl can do..." really long name for a song. thanks!**

**ell6ange- thanks so much!**

**Naleygirl4ever- Thanks Soph, its ok, at least it works. thanks for both your replies!**

**Thanks sorry if I missed anyone!**

**

* * *

**

**CH 32:**

Nathan knocked on her door. No response. He kept knocking. After a while, still no response. He walked to the side of the house throwing pebbles at her window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him.

"Haley. I came to talk to you" he said, walking closer to her.

"Now you talk to me. What for?" she asked crossing her arms.

"About Lucas" he said.

"For the last fucking time, I didn't sleep with him or attempt to get with him what so ever!" she shouted walking away from him.

"I know that" he said. She turned around, facing him.

"You know that. When?" she asked.

"Today. Lucas told me and-

"Lucas told you, and you believed him rather than me in the beginning. When all this time I was telling you the truth" Haley said, walking to her porch.

"Haley don't walk away. I'm sorry" he said, catching up to her.

"Your unbelievable you know that? You tell me not to walk away, when all you done these past weeks is run away FROM me. Damn you Nathan. I put my heart out on the open for you and all you do is step on it. You treated me as if I'm nobody. And you know what I did? I still chased you, tried to get you to talk to me, when all you did was ignore me" Haley said, tears forming from her eyes.

"Hales-

"No Nathan, listen to me for once in your life. I'm tired of this. I already lost all once loved for you. My once friends are not talking to me, I get ridiculed at school constantly, but worse of all is you. I told you I love you, and you reject me. And now you say your sorry. What are you sorry for anyway?" she asked wiping her tears. Nathan looked at her more guilty than he felt before.

"I'm sorry. For not believing you. I'm sorry for breaking our pact, I'm sorry for everything I called you. I was just mad at you, when you started to act not like yourself. And especially when you defended Damien instead of me" he said. Haley sniffed.

"That's' it? What about for ignoring me? Let me guess you except me to forgive like that? And run into your arms oh so happy" Haley sarcastically said.

"No I guess not" he said looking down.

"All you guys are alike. Everyone of you. Once you guys want something, you think your going to get it like that. No matter the circumstance. All of you need to wake up. No girls are candy bars or whatever" Haley said, turning around.

"Haley" he softly said, holding her arm.

"No Nathan. Please don't. I'm to tired to fight with you" Haley whispered, opening her door with her other hand. Without him talking, Nathan lifted Haley.

"What are you doing?' she whispered, resting her head to his chest. Not answering her, Nathan carried her into her room, laying her in her bed. He laid with her, swinging his arm over her waist.

"I'm sorry" she whispered beginning to cry. Nathan stroke the hair out of her face. He tighten his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry too" he said over and over, until he let it out of his system. Not longer than a few moments later, both of them were asleep.

**THE MORNING AFTER…**

Haley woke up, feeling an arm around her. She switched sides. When she switched, Nathan was the one asleep next to her.

"Nathan wake up" Haley softly spoke, shaking a little. He stir, opening his eyes.

"Hi" he said, staring at her.

"Hi" she said, staring back at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Like you shouldn't be here" she faintly said.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, not taking his eyes of her.

"At first no, but you were the one that said to leave you alone for good" Haley said, rising from her bed.

"Why do you have to make things difficult?" he asked irritated, watching her every move.

"Why do I make things difficult? Because you provoke me to" Haley said in the same tone.

"How?" he yelled.

"You keep messing with my mind that's why. At first you could be the sweetest guy ever, then you turn into a son of a bitch. You either want to be with me or not Nathan. Make up your mind! I'm tired of jumping these hoops for you when you cant even talk to me" Haley said, crossing her arms.

"I messed up. I know that now-

"Now? Your on top of everything aren't you?" she sarcastically said.

"Haley all I want is to be with you" he said, walking to her.

"Why couldn't you say that earlier, before all the drama. Damn it Nathan… I don't think I can be with you" she said, locking eyes with him.

"Why not?" he angrily asked.

"We come from two different worlds to start with. You'll always be this popular jock, people will follow. And I will always be a nerdy loner, people will want to get away from. Like you said a few days ago, all odds are against us. Why even bother?" she asked.

"Screw what people think about us. They could think whatever they want. This relationship…he held her hands…Will only be about us and only us" he gently said. Haley looked down, not knowing what to say. Nathan lifted her chin with his thumb, instantly locking eyes. Slowly without words spoken, she smiled. He smiled back, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss began gentle, rapidly growing more intense. Haley placed her arms over his neck, while he hugged her waist.

"Are we good?" Nathan asked backing away.

"Were good" Haley smiled, reaching up to kiss him again.

* * *

Yay there back together, finally, no? Lol. Hoped you liked this chapter!

Oh and for those who read my other story Passive, sorry I taken so long to ud, but I'm reallu busy right now. As soon as I can I'll ud. Thanks

much love

alex


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks everyone for your great replies! You guys rock!**

* * *

**CH33:**

Nathan and Haley laid snuggled on the couch watching some reality show.

"Do we really have to watch this?" Haley asked.

"There's nothing else to watch at 11 in the morning" Nathan said.

"Yes there is. There's movies" Haley suggested.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Whatever, beside this crap" Haley said, resting her head on Nathan shoulder.

"Fine" he exhaled, switching channels. Half an hour later…

"Nathan my neck is not a chew toy" Haley giggled.

"Sorry" Nathan whispered, kissing his way up her neck. Not later than a few minutes ago, both of them became bored with the move, and what better to do when your home along with your boy/girl friend. Haley was getting tired of the teasing, he was taking forever to kiss her, so she leaned down to kiss him, causing Nathan to laugh between kiss. Not later then a minute, Haley's stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry much?" Nathan chuckled. Haley blushed.

"Just a little. Want to eat something?" she asked, getting up from the couch. But Nathan pulled her down, hugging her tightly.

"Cant we stay like this?" he said.

"After we eat, yes. But I'm hungry" she chuckled. Nathan released her, both getting up.

"Fine" he said, as they both walked to her kitchen.

"What do you want, the captain, rabbit or the bee?" Haley asked, opening the dish shelf's.

"Honey nut cheerios please" he said, sitting down.

"Here serve yourself" she said placing the cereal, milk gallon and plate by his side.

"I'm you guest you should serve me" he whined. Haley gave him a look.

"Oh that's right, you're miss do it by yourself" he mocked her. Haley smiled sitting next to him.

"Don't whine and do it" she said, serving herself cereal.

"Cant even serve me cereal or coffee" he muttered. Haley laughed.

"Your worse than my 4 year old cousin" Haley said, chewing her food.

"Who are you to criticize" he teased her. Haley slapped his arm.

"Kidding. Don't have to get violent" he joked. Haley stuck out her tongue at him.

"And you say I'm the kid" he muttered again.

"What did you say?" Haley asked.

"Nothing" he joked, but swiftly harden his face.

"I know I already said this, but I'm really sorry…For everything" he said, looking at Haley.

"Nathan I told-

"No Haley, I just don't feel that you truly forgiven me yet. I know what I did and I feel horrible about it. I really hurt you" he said.

"And I said I forgive you" Haley said.

"Really? For sure?" he asked still not satisfied.

"Yes, you really did hurt me. Made me feel like shit, but that's now the past. I want it to be behind us. No more drama" Haley said.

"Ok" he smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Good" Haley smiled releasing from the kiss. Nathan smiled to, eating his cereal again.

"I'm done. So finish your, while I get dress" Haley said, placing her bowl on the sink.

"Can I go watch?" Nathan smirked.

"No, you stay here. I wont take a lot" Haley said, leaving the kitchen.

"Right, like there's something I haven't seen before!" Nathan shouted.

"Funny!" Haley said from the stairs. Nathan laughed to himself, walking back to the living room. He turned on the TV, switching channels, wondering what to see. From all his experience dating girls, he knows "I wont take a lot" means at least half an hour. _What to watch? Music videos, nah. Real world? Hell no. Ha cartoons. Always a yes when desperate, _he thought After a couple of minutes of watching cartoons, he heard someone ring the doorbell. Nathan walked over to the door opening it. Opening the door he found a scrawny blond guy, hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nathan, and you?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan Scott? What are you doing in Haley's house? Doesn't matter is she here?" he asked, looking around behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I'm Chris Keller, Haley's boyfriend" he said casually. _Boyfriend? Did he just say her boyfriend?_ he thought.

* * *

Little twist. lol. Back to drama. lol. Hoped you liked. Ud again tomorrow.

much love

alex


	35. Chapter 35

**LiZ457- I know, lol. Hate Chris too, in certain fics, but luv his charater.**

**JamesLover23- Well see, thanks.**

**bobbin411- thanks! Dont worry, you'll not be congused in this chapter.**

**ell6ange- thanks!**

**LovePink23- surpirsed, huh? lol. thanks**

**elleisforlovee- well thanks for your reply! i'm happy you like my story! yeah, its not that original, but hey, it was bound to get written. yes, with the drama, i dont know what to tell you, than keep reading and see what happens. Thanks for your suggestion Elle!**

**icecreamy- thanks!**

**HJS-NS-23- thanks kelley!**

**luvnaley23- he does, lol. thanks!**

**LaFilmeMichelle- thanks!**

**BalletBeauty64- Um, no. sorry. i'm satisfied, with how I ended it. but you never know, truely.**

**DreamerChick21- thanks, luvin drama too! thanks again Amelia!**

**

* * *

**

**CH34:**

"I don't think so. I'm her boyfriend. You could leave now" Nathan said closing the door, but Chris didn't allow him to.

"Look dude, I want to see my girl, so why don't you get the hell out of my way" Chris said, fighting with him to keep the door open.

"Well _dude_ you must be high, because **I'm** her boyfriend" Nathan said. Chris looked at him in disbelief.

"Haley!" Chris yelled. Nathan stop struggling with Chris leaving the door open. Seconds later Haley came downstairs, surprised but at the same time angry staring at Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked him, walking closer to them.

"Baby. I came to see you; my one an only girl" Chris stepped closer to Haley, but Nathan stepped in, forcing Chris to back away from Haley.

"Girl? I would never go out with you again" Haley said bitterly. Nathan smirked looking at Chris look like an idiot.

"You heard her, now leave" Nathan faced Chris. Chris stepped back further, looking at Nathan at Haley.

"You'll regret this! You'll want me back! Just watch. And when you do, I'll turn you down!" Chris yelled. Haley chuckled, crossing her arms.

"I'm sure you will" she said, as Nathan slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan asked. Haley looked up at Nathan, shrugging.

"Long story short I saw him yesterday after a sugar mode and he said he wanted me back because he heard what I did. I said hell no, pushed him away and ran home and I saw you" Haley said.

"Sugar mode huh? No wonder when I kissed you, you tasted like chocolate" Nathan teased.

"It was a craving" Haley grinned, somewhat embarrassed. Nathan raised an eyebrow, leaning in to kiss her.

"You wouldn't be another sugar mode, would you by any chance?" he asked after the kiss.

"I might be" Haley seductively said, leading him upstairs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I wasn't lying. I'm in a sugar mood" Haley said resting her head against his chest. Nathan looked down at her.

"Then lets go buy ice cream" he said.

"Yes" Haley said, getting out of the bed.

* * *

"Try this, it's really good" Nathan said, leaning the spoon to her mouth. Haley tried it.

"Yummy" she said, while Nathan laughed.

"What?" she asked. He pointed her upper lip, that was covered in ice cream. She blushed.

"Oh, let me-

"No let me" he said, kissing her upper lip. Haley smiled.

"I think you missed here too" Haley said, rubbing a bit of ice cream on her lower lip. Nathan smiled, leaning in to kiss her, again.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"No, not really" Haley said, now she leaning up to kiss him.

"Alright I think we should stop kissing" Nathan said. Haley looked at him shocked.

"Nathan Scott doesn't want to kiss. That's a first" Haley chuckled.

"No. It's not that. Were just in a restaurant and I don't like to kiss in public" he said.

"We've made out in front of the school" Haley said.

"Well yeah, but not in front of older people" he said. Haley chuckled more.

"Fine" she said, looking around the restaurant. Looking further she saw Jimmy serving a table, on the other side of the room. She smiled, thinking of an idea.

"What are you looking at?" Nathan asked. Haley turned to him.

"Something. Hey um, want to wait for me in your car? I have to do something real quick. I promise I wont take long" Haley said.

"Ok" Nathan said, along out the money to pay for their meal, while Haley walked further down the restaurant.

"Excuse me, can I talk to your manager?" Haley asked to the hostess.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, I just need to see him please. It's about one of you waiters" she smiled. The lady smiled back, leading her into the managers office.

"Sir someone's here to see you" the hostess said, leaving the room.

"Thank you. How can I help you miss?" he asked. Haley smiled back at the man.

"Well I just have been waited by one of your host Jimmy Edwards and a did great service. Excellent work. And I was wondering if I could leave him a note of gratitude and a tip here with you?" Haley asked.

"You could of done that back in your table" the man said.

"I know, but this is special" she said, writing a note and leaving a big quantity of money.  
She handed it to the man.

"Wow, this really kind. Jimmy is a good host, I hear great feedback from his clients all this time. I'm thinking of promoting him to just cahier than host" he said.

"I agree. You should promote him" Haley smiled.

"I might" he said.

"Ok, that's all I wanted. Thanks for you time" Haley smiled leaving the room. As she left, her and Jimmy walked past one another, and as Haley walked passed him, she smiled then winked at him. He looked at her confused, then heard his name being called by his manager…

"So what did you do?" Nathan asked, as Haley entered his car.

"Something I been wanted to do for a while" Haley said smiled at him. Nathan nodded, driving away from the parking lot.

* * *

THE ENDING I DONT KNOW IF U CAN DO THAT, BUT OH WELL. HOPED YOU'LL LIKED.

much love

alex


	36. Chapter 36

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR GREAT REPLIES! SORRY IF ANY YOU GOT CONFUSED THAT THE LAST CH WAS THE ENDING. IT WASNT. THERE'S SILL SOME CHAPTERS LEFT. THANKS AGAIN**

* * *

**

**CH35**

Monday had come quick. It was already lunch time in Tree Hill High. Ever since Haley and Nathan had gotten back together, Haley had been smiling again, and enjoying her life than hating it. Though she wasn't completely happy yet, she was going to make sure at least Jimmy and Mouth were civil to her. It didn't matter how long it took, she would fight for her friends, the friends she took for granted and made a fun of. There was just one thing that was wrong that Monday morning, Nathan wasn't by her side. Curse the dentists, Nathan had an appointment that morning. She doubt he even go to school, but he did say he would pick her up after school. Picking up her tray of food, Haley went to her regular lonesome table outside. As she walked closer to her table, again the people aside her made some comments to her, but she ignored them walking to the table. Sitting down she looked around the student body. Like usual each clique with their clique, talking enjoying each others company. She frowned missing that feeling of friendship. She keep scanning the crowed trying to spot Jimmy and Mouth. When she spotted them, they weren't really that far away. They were only a couple tables away. She received a couple glances from Mouth; was he smiling at her? She doubt it, shrugging the illusion. Looking more at them, but trying to be discreet, she noticed that Jimmy stood up from the table walking towards Peyton. _Was it is doing? _She thought. As she observed more he sat by her, opening his math book. _He's tutoring her, _she thought. She smiled, he was a great tutor. One last time looking at Mouth and Jimmy she felt even more guilty for what she had done to them.

**WITH JAKE…**

"Hey Brooke… I'm back with Peyton" he smiled, waiting in line with him to get their food.

"Really? I mean, that's great. At least one of us is happy. I'm happy for you" she smiled at him.

"Yeah. Were happy. People make mistakes" Jake said, moving one step up in the line.

"True" she looked down.

"Have you talked to Luke?" Jake asked.

"No I'm ignoring him. I don't ever want to talk to him" she said looking away.

"I know it wont matter what I'm going to say, but he looks destroyed without you" Jake said. Brooke looked at him stunned.

"You from all people shouldn't be defending him. He did sleep with your girlfriend, my best friend. Why should I forgive her or him? Why did you forgive her?" she asked.

"Because I love her" Jake simply said. Brooke didn't say anything. She remained quiet.

"Are you ever going to talk to her?" he asked.

"I don't know. She's like a sister to me. I care about her a lot, to just forget her. I don't know" Brooke said, getting her tray of food, then Jake.

"Well you have two options, sit with us for lunch or sit with others, because I don't want tension in the table honestly. I want to eat my lunch in peace" he said walking out of the cafeteria with Brooke.

"Ugh, I'll sit with you guys. Just because I love you that much" Brooke smiled. Jake smiled back at her.

"Thanks" he said. As they walked Brooke instantly saw Jimmy with Peyton. She boiled with anger.

"Nerd alert. I hate him, all of _her _friends. What the hell is he doing in out table anyways?" Brooke asked coldly. Swiftly speeding to get to the table.

"Brooke wait! He's just tutoring her" Jake said, but she didn't hear him.

"What's going on? Why is Brooke mad?" Lucas said behind Jake. Jake rolled his eyes at him, honestly he was still mad at him, but he had to get over it.

"Jimmy is sitting next to Peyton, but it isn't- he was cut off

"Fucking Jimmy fatass is trying to pull a Haley Fake James scam on us. He's probably trying to pay her off too" he said. Jake sighed.

"Relax, he's harmless. He isn't doing anything. And her name is Haley James" Jake defended them.

"Whatever man, he better not miss with our girls. Or I'll kick his ass" Lucas said walking behind Brooke. _Doesn't anyone listen to me? _Jake thought, following them.

"Thanks so much Jimmy! I swear, I don't know what I would have done without you in this stupid, difficult math" Peyton cheered. Jimmy smiled at her.

"No problem, Just, uh, take your time and follow the steps. Everyone is good in math,. It just has to do with patience" Jimmy said. Peyton nodded, finishing the problem.

"What do you think your doing with my friend fatass?" Brooke angrily asked him. Jimmy looked up at her scared, while Peyton looked at Brooke shocked. _Did she just consider her, her friend again? _Peyton thought.

"H-Helping her with some math" he stuttered. Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"Bullshit, you lie. You're pulling a Haley scam on us, _again_. To bad this time it wont work on me or the damn school" Brooke growled at him.

"A what?" Jimmy said confused at first, but cached on regretting his question.

"I said, leave! Back to your geeky, pathetic friends! You don't belong here, never. So don't go on thinking you're one of us. I wont say it again, leave or you'll regret it" Brooke threatened. By this time, Lucas and Jake were behind her. Peyton tried to clear it up but Brooke wouldn't believe her or let her speak for the matter of fact. Jimmy looked at all them scared, while the whole school watched them as well. From a couple of tables, Haley heard the whole conversation. Her blood boiled in anger. How dare she talk to him like that, or about her. She stood up walking toward them.

"Would what you do Brooke?" Haley asked, behind Jimmy and Peyton. Brooke laughed at her, crossing her hands.

"If it isn't the school joke" Brooke said bitterly.

"Leave him alone" Haley growled at her. Once again Brooke laughed.

"This has nothing to do with you, _fake_. Why don't you go back to your lonesome self" Brooke said. Brooke had enough of Jimmy sitting there, she walked closer to him, grabbing his hand, and shoving him of the table.

"Get your hands off him" both Peyton and Haley said. Jimmy remained still.

"I said leave, you moron!" Brooke shouted backing of. Haley walked closer to Brooke pushing her back.

"Don't you ever touch him again" Haley threatened.

"Don't make me laugh James. What the hell are you going to do? Buy me?" Brooke said. Haley walked closer grabbing her arm, tightly.

"Let go!" Brooke shouted.

"What happened to you? We used to be friends, way before this year. We used to be best friends until freshman year" Haley said, still not letting go of her arm. Brooke and everyone didn't say anything. The whole school was silent, listening to Haley.

"Remember in the 8th grade we were climbing up a hill all four of us and you accidentally slipped on a stick, falling to the ground, breaking your arm? Remember I was there for you, Mouth was there for you, and it was Jimmy, this Jimmy…she pointed him with her other hand at him…who carried you all the way to the hospital? In the summer, 16 blocks away! All because he cared for you. Admit it or not he was your best friend too, remember?" Haley said, still holding on to her arm. Once again Brooke remained silenced.

"And now you refer him as a geek, someone that is below you, because you think your so much better than him. When you not. He is better than you. And you know why? He has a heart, something your lacking. Now tell him, would you really do something to him?" Haley asked, still gripped to Brooke's arm. And again she didn't say a word, along with everyone. She remained silenced, looking at the ground. Haley exhaled, wanting to smack Brooke to speak.

"I cant believe I was like that. And all to be like you. How stupid could I be? All because  
that's where I wanted to be. On your side, with your crowd. But I messed up. That's why I tried to buy myself in with Nathan. But Jimmy he is no trying to do that, he's not trying to buy anybody. He's just trying to make friends. Being himself. Something I should of done form the beginning… Your clique, my clique, your side, our side. It's all bullshit, fucking bullshit. It's tough enough being yourself. But you know it's alright to be yourself. Being yourself is what keeps you ahead, not being fake. And I learned it the hard way, and I lost the most important people in my life because of it" Haley said, looking back at Jimmy and Mouth. She looked back at Brooke, releasing her arm.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Sorry Jimmy" Brooke said, in the verge tears.

"It's ok" Jimmy smiled at her. Haley smiled to herself, walking back to her table. As she walked the school began to cheer and applaud her. She felt great about herself, smiling her way to the table. She looked back at the table and saw Brooke hugging Jimmy then Peyton, and saw Jake mouthing thank you. She nodded, sipping her drink.

"Wow Haley, you talked back against Brooke" Nathan said from behind her.

"You saw it all?" Haley asked. He sat down next to her.

"Everything. You did a great thing, you know that" he said. Haley smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy too" Haley said, looking at them.

"I'm proud of you, your back to your old self, your true self" Nathan said, leaning in to kiss her. After the kiss, Haley smiled again, but she didn't feel like her old self. Something was still missing.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH36:**

_Am I really that awful of a person? Oh god I am_, Brooke thought over and over during class. What Haley had said to her during lunch, hit her hard. Brooke looked to the side of the classroom, most of them were asleep or taking notes. The teacher was teaching lesson of who know what. It was boring and it was the last class of the day. Sighing, she went back to doodling. A couple minutes later, she received a note from the person behind her. She opened it carefully.

_Brooke, _

R u ok? You look annoyed

She chuckled, beginning to write back.

_That noticeable huh? I am, but at myself_

She folded it back and tossed it behind her at Lucas.

_Why? Is it about what happened at lunch?_

He wrote and gave it to her again.

_Yeah, it just hit me hard of all Haley said to me. I knew I was a bitch before to others but she's right I had no right to talk to Jimmy like that when he was my friend once_

She tossed it back.

_Everyone makes mistakes & your not a bitch, you just care about others and you show it in another way_

He gave it to her again.

_Maybe, I don't know_

Tossed it back.

_Brooke, r we ok?_

He gave it to her.

_Lucas I don't know. I don't know if I can trust you or not_

She tossed it back.

_I know I screwed up, but when I said I love you I meant it, and I still do_

He gave it to her.

_I love you too Lucas, as much as I tried the feelings I have for you haven't gone away. But if I give you a chance, we have to start slowly, just give me time please_

She tossed it back.

_I'll wait as long as I have to_

He gave it to her. Brooke opened it and read it, smiling. Maybe starting slow is the best thing they both need.

* * *

After the whole speech debut the teasing, harassment, taunting and bullying was officially over. Life at school was no longer a hell hole for Haley. Since lunch everyone was now talking to her, normal that is and like the whole paying someone to be someone else never happened. She walked through the crowded halls down to the tutoring center. She smiled back to the many happy faces smiling her way. She entered the room slowly, looking ahead to see if anyone was there. Jimmy and Mouth were the first people that caught her stare.

"Hey" she softly said to them, walking to her desk. Laying her bag and books, she could feel their stare pierce her back. Shaking of the feeling, she sat down on her chair, opening to read her book. Seconds later, both Jimmy and Mouth sat in front of her, waiting for her to look up at them.

"Yeah" she said, looking at them.

"Thank you Haley" Jimmy first spoke. Haley looked down closing her book.

"Your welcome" she smiled, knowing what he meant.

"And I'm sorry" she quickly added.

"Were sorry too" Mouth said.

"But there's nothing for you guys to be sorry for. I was the one that fucked up. Don't apologize it was all me. I'm really sorry I ever put popularity in front of you guys, my best friends, or I hope just friends" Haley said, trying not to tear.

"No, we said some awful stuff too" Jimmy said.

"I deserved it though" Haley said.

"Yeah you did, but today you showed your old self, you defended it us, even if we weren't talking to you. You even threatened Brooke, someone you originally ditched us for" Mouth said.

"But-

"Because of that you are our best friend" Jimmy cut her off. Haley looked at them for a moment, hoping what she heard was right.

"Really?" she whispered.

"We miss you Haley. Yes you fucked up, but doesn't everyone?" Mouth asked, smiling at her. Haley kept her stare at them, in the verge of tears.

"I really don't deserve you guys" she softly said, jumping from her seat, hugging them.

"Don't cry" Jimmy said.

"I'm not, these are tears of joy" she said, releasing from their hug.

"It's good to have you back Haley" Mouth smiled at her.

"It's good to be back. I swear I'm going to make this up to you guys. I know! Tonight movie night, like we used to at my house at eight. I'll pay for everything" Haley said, wiping her tears.

"You don't have to" Jimmy said.

"I want to though. Please?" she asked.

"Fine, you asked for it" Mouth said. Haley widely smiled, hugging them again.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys" she said sincerely to them.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

After her long chat with Jimmy and Mouth, Haley waved goodbye to them, walking to the parking lot. Walking along, she spotted Nathan waiting for her.

"You look really happy" he said. She nodded, leaning on kissing him.

"I am" she said, leaning out, setting her seatbelt on.

"What happened?" he asked, watching her smile.

"Jimmy and Mouth. They forgave me, were friends again" she vibrantly smiled.

"After that speech you made, I be surprised if they weren't" Nathan said.

"Still-

"Stop doubting yourself Hales. You did a good thing, and that all what matters" he said. She nodded, waiting for him to start driving.

"What's the hold up?" she asked, looking at him. He looked down then back at her.

"There's something I have to tell you, actually" he said. She looked at him worried.

"What's up?" she asked, turning her body to face him.

"Ever since we have gotten back together, everything been great, you know that right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Well lately, something has been bugging me to tell you" he said.

"You know you can tell me anything" she said, running her hand through his check.

"I know. Ever since out argument at Tim's house, I lied" he said. She looked at him puzzled.

"When I said I didn't love you anymore, I lied. I'm still in love with you Haley…I love you" he said, looking into her chocolate eyes. She lightly chuckled, looking away then back at him.

" I love you too Nathan" she said, leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss began slowly, then grew heavier; after a moment they both stopped, but remained a few inched away. Smiling at one another, they both gave into each other kisses, and want for one another. At that moment, Nathan and Haley for the first time felt complete and truly happy.

**THE END**

* * *

**I just want to say thanks to all of you for reading my story, all of you rock! I'm proud to write this story & you guys made it fun to write as well. Thanks! I'll come back to write to your guys responses later!**

**much love**

**alex**


End file.
